Pure Insanity
by 2HalvesOfAnInsanePerson
Summary: What do you get when you take four girls, three ancient spirits, two strange subplots and a partridge in a pear tree? Why, pure insanity, of course!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Somehow or other, Laura and Kathleen get landed in the Yu-Gi-Oh world. As expected we wreak havoc, and have lots of fun doing it.

Disclaimer: We do NOT own anything. Yay! Except the plot… You should be very glad we don't. If we did, Yugi, Yami, Serenity, Joey, Tristan, and a whole menagerie of people would have suffered horrible elevator accidents already. And Bakura would rule the world! Go Bakura!

…………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter One**

_In which Kathleen and Laura get extremely bored._

A very bored Laura sat in a plastic blue school chair, elbows resting on her desk. She stared hard into the fake wood grain of the desk, as if waiting for something to come out of it and snap at her. But the plastic remained the same, only adding to the dreariness of the day. School took six precious hours of the day, barring her from doing something that could benefit her mood. Like drawing. A heavy sigh escaped from her lips as she thought of what she could do if a pencil and paper were at her hands, and her muse running rampant. _But not now_, she thought, practically screaming at herself for being such a goody-two-shoes, as her friends and sister had called her many a time before. Thinking of that comment, Laura sat up straight in her chair, cursing the horse riding lessons that had made her posture so good. But Laura's angry thoughts were broken, as was the silence that surrounded her, as Kathleen loped in, blonde hair streaming behind her. She bounced over to Laura, never minding any stares she got. With her hyper attitude and cheerful air about her, nobody could of guessed about how smart she really was, excelling in almost all school subjects (never mind spelling) and usually wearing a very serious face in school. But, evidently, this morning, Kathleen felt hyper.

"HIIIIIII, LAURA! I HAD SUGAR FOR REAKFAST! Okaysoreallyitwasjustsugarycere alinsteadofstraightsugarbutWHO CAAAARES?" Kathleen was looking a bit different this morning, Laura noticed. _Did she do something new with her hair?_ Okay, so maybe it would seem a bit out of the ordinary for someone to burst into a classroom and begin to yell about sugary cereal, but for anyone close to Kathleen, this was pretty much normal. Kathleen's dad was in the army, so after only a year, how could one be used to _this_? I personally have no idea.

"Hm. You seem… Happy this morning," Laura twirled a strand of silvery blue hair around her fingers. I bet you're asking _Silvery blue hair?_ Well, I have no idea why we would be allowed to have any form of blue hair in a Catholic private school, (Yes, with horribly ugly school uniforms and everything. We have to wear skirts made of scree scree scree BLACK PLAID! Okay, anyway…) but this is a fanfiction points to top of screen. So get over it.

"Happy! More like 'too creepily hyper for her- and my- own good'," Anne muttered. Today her dark brown hair was neatly tucked behind one ear, showing silver, dangly earrings. "Who told you that you could have a sugar rush? Especially before school. You could have waited to go home before eating- what? Eight, nine bags of sugar?"

"I'll place my bets on twenty," Morgan added to the conversation, her grey-blue eyes sparkling at the jest. Relatively tall compared to Kathleen (Okay, anyone is tall compared to Kathleen), Morgan stood next to the about 5'9" Anne, who both burst out in giggles as Kathleen tried to give them a creepy glare, which happened to be one of her specialties.

Laura smiled pleasantly. "Uh-oh. Looks like_ Kathleene _is going to make you pay for your impudence, guys." 'Kathleene' was a nickname for Kathleen when she was being bad or mean. And today, Kathleen decided that in sugar-highness, she was going to get even.

"Ah, I wouldn't talk, _Ms. Muh-Ccul-ley_," Kathleen pronounced every syllable of the hated mispronunciation of the name. "For I am not a country hick from Hicksville," Morgan and Annie burst into hysterics at the mentioning of the evil Christmas play, which Laura would have been happy to let go of already. Getting the lead part in a play? Fine. The play's a musical? Okay. You get to be a country hick and wear plaid hobo shirts? Not okay. And so she has forever resolved not to get involved with anything including lots of singing and Southern accents.

Laura just twitched at the mention of it all, looking mildly annoyed. If it had been someone else, they probably would have bitten your head off. But she decided that doing anything else might be mean, so she let it drop, only mumbling something about being too nice for her own good.

Annie sat down at her desk and opened her drawing book. After shuffling through papers, she looked unhappy. "Does anyone have glue? I need to restick this one picture onto my book," she held up a cutout from Andy Warhol's painting of Campbell's soup labels.

Morgan shook her head halfheartedly, already lost halfway in a book. Kathleen was braiding her long hair and evidently didn't want to mess it up as she answered in a concentrating 'no'. Anne looked with sad eyes at Laura, who was busily decorating her assignment pad for the day. Laura gave a pause.

"Can't you get your own already?" The girl sighed, annoyed at the question asked everyday.

"Nope! Now can I have it?" Anne looked hopeful for consent, and grabbed the pencil case as Laura gave in, hopeful for boredom to return. The classroom was soon buzzing with excitement, eighth graders running around and sitting around each other, talking about everything humanly possible. But when the teacher walked to the front of the room, most of the talking died into small whispers.

"Class, today we have a bit of a change of schedule. First period, instead of separating for math, we will all stay here for religion," one of the two eighth grade teachers said to the teenagers, with a sickeningly cheery undertone for this time of the morning. A groan would have arisen here, but 8:15 was too early for anything to happen. Suddenly, over the classroom television, came the daily announcement of 'Live from the Clover Studios of St. Patrick's School- It's Saint Patrick's Today!' Practically everyone sarcastically mouthed the words to the start of the morning broadcast, which never changed. The TV droned on. "Hello. I'm blahblahblah…" The only time that anyone would probably pay any attention to this daily buzzing was when they would have to stand up and sing the National Anthem. Or when something messed up. Like now. Suddenly, the colors of the people on the screen were inverted, leaving a strange mess of purples, oranges, and blacks, among other colors. A light giggle went up from the people as a pointer moved across the screen, evidently trying to fix this problem. Soon, a technical difficulty was pointed out and the announcements were held for the day.

"Ooookay," (teacher) stared up at the TV screen. "I guess that means we get to start our religion lesson early today! Now let me get out my book…" While most kids were busy turning to the new religion lesson, Kathleen was quite absorbed with having a rather hyper conversation with her hand, which Laura just happened to notice.

"Hello, Mr. Hand! Today, I feel like…. Tangoing! insane giggling Is that even a word? Who really cares, 'cause I had Corn Flakes for breakfast! With sugar! Lotsa sugar! Yay! And now it's time for my psychic prediction of the day, brought to you by 'badabadaba, I'm not really lovin' it. Today, I say that I will hear funny things over the intercom! Yaaaaaaaay! Why? Because... _Sister Mary Lou is in the buildng._" Kathleen finished with enthusiastic giggling. Laura could almost subconsciously feel a big anime sweatdrop hovering over her right now.

"Uhhh… Kathleen, How do you know that?" she finished with an uncomfortable pause.

"Well, mom sent an e-mail to Sister asking her to make a special program for me that has five times the work and twelve times the homework as regular classes. So I snuck in and deleted it. On the way back, I was two dudes with white hair, two dudes with really sandish colored hair, two dudeswith black hair, two dudes that seriously need hair therapy, a two dudes with brown hair, another dude with blond hair, and..." Kathleen paused, and took a deep breath. Yes. She said all of that in one breath. (It is possible. I just checked to make sure.) Before she could continue her rant, Laura cut her off.

"Kathleen, were they all guys, or are you using 'dude' to refer to both guys and girls?" Laura asked.

"Dude means guys. There were girls, but I'm getting to them. Let's see...Now where was I? Right. There was also a girl with brown hair, a girl with blond hair and a girl with red hair. I think the girl with blond hair saw me, but I can't be sure. Before I had a chance to ask them anything, the girls and one of the dudes with brown hair, not the one with the cool coat but the one with killer hair, and the dude with black hair left. The last one was the one that had a magic earing!" she finished.

"Those must be the French exchange students that are coming for this week," Morgan said in a rather bored tone of voice.

"Nope. They're Japanese. Well, at least most of them were. I heard them talking in Japanese about cats and leeks," Kathleen stated mater-of-factly.

"When did you start speaking Japanese?" Laura asked, having already decided that Kathleen had actually had 78 bags of sugar, and had reached the point where she started to hallucinate.

"I don't know. I just knew what they were talking about, even though I didn't understand a word they said."

Annie spoke up, saying, "Geez, Kathleen, do you ever, like, breathe or anything? And leave the insane talk for when there is no one around. Including me. Please!"

Morgan gave a sideways glance. "Aw, so Annie doesn't like to hear insane rambling either? I thought I was the only one," she raised an eyebrow. "You're creeping me out almost as much as Dan," Morgan motioned to the resident class brownnoser and suck up, who should have been expelled by now for being a perv. (Don't ask. Let's just say that it involved the school computers and leave it at that) Now that would be a big insult if Morgan hadn't been joking. And if Kathleen hadn't been such a sugar high. But neither were. So you just had to hope that no one was listening.

"Hey! Did I say you could talk?" the other teacher stood in the front of the room, holding her edition of the religion book. "Now, open to Chapter 21, where we go over the Gifts of the Holy Spirit…" As the lecture went on, a conversation was commencing.

"So," Laura was hoping that Kathleen could keep it down to a dull roar, "um, why do you suppose that you would go on a sugar high because of Corn Flakes?"

Kathleen's eyes brightened. "Because my house now has no sugar left in it," she answered with a mischievous grin as Laura's eyes widened.

Although it would be interesting to hear the end of that story, Laura just shook her blue hair and sighed. "So now you've also grown psychic powers to tell the future? How interesting. So go on, tell my future," the girl demanded, eyes amused.

"Hmmm," Kathleen mused, concentrating. "In your future, I see… I see…MAGIC BLING!" Laura and Kathleen now had to stifle their laughter, as they were aware of what could happen if the teacher saw that they weren't paying attention. Faces red (No, not red, rad! lol), they turned to the front of the classroom, trying to at least look like they were paying interest to the lecture on the Gifts of the Holy Spirit… But after about five minutes, everyone in the class could definitely feel themselves slipping. So it would happen that everyone's (who wasn't sleeping) attention could easily be diverted to anything really worth paying attention to. (Oh, wait; sorry, my religion is very important to me, and so it is worth listening to. We're just going over it again. See? holds up perfect test score for the same unit Sorry if I'm offending anyone religiously in this.) And so, when you hear movement out in the hallway, it piques your interest greatly. Take for example Kathleen and Laura, whose eyes just wandered over to the door where from outside could be heard a grand, and somewhat colorful, clatter. The muffled voices sounded so familiar, but… They didn't know anyone who sounded like that. Did they? Hm… As brief glance around. No one else is paying attention to all this? Wow, it's like they're all entranced… Kathleen ever so slightly leaned over in the direction of the door, catching swatches of the conversation.

"Hey… Mov- what… seriously, I…crash what the---… Over here!...shuffle …Move mut...No, you insert obscenity of your choice, not there-…Hu- HEY!...d…kick ow! hey, what the heck is your problem! You aren't helping at all, you stupid little tomb robber… Same to you, idiotic pharoa— …. Why am I stuck with you!... watch where you're going, moneybags! You haven't done anything at all… Well, you're no help either… We're never going to find those stupid Millennium Items… But stealing is wrong..."

That's as far as it got as the two girls exchanged glances, silently asking, _Did you just hear what I did!_ Before they could say anything or continue with their listening, a click came over the intercom.

"_Sister Mary Lou is in the building! SISTER MARY LOU IS IN THE BUILDING! AAAH!" _If you're asking what all of that meant, it's code for "intruders". And, evidently, it couldn't have been stated more obviously if you had screamed 'There's an intruder in the building! Omigosh, let's run around and scream."

But either way, as the class was hurriedly pushed into the windowless corner, Laura and Kathleen's wide-eyed glances only showed excitement, as they wondered and guessed who it might be, knowing full well now who the voices belonged to, but having no idea about the rest, including how they got here and what they wanted. Laura then raised an eyebrow for a second, pausing to wonder how a sugar high just correctly predicted the future… Hmmm….

…………………………………………………………………………….

Next time on Pure Insanity...

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Um, well... He's Marik Ishtar, Laura's cousin. And that's... his younger brother... Malik," Kathleen said hurriedly. Marik raised an eyebrow, and she shot him a glare.

"I didn't know Laura had a cousin," one of the teachers murmured. "But if those two are her cousins, who are those seven others?"

"Well, the two with white hair are Bakura and Ryou. They're Kathleen's cousins. And the idiot over there with blond hair and the two who look like starfish died on their heads are Joey, Yugi, and Yami," Laura said quickly, steeping in for the extremely flustered blond. "They are, unfortunately, acquaintances or ours." Joey, who was about to explode, stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking down, he say Yugi, who shook his head slowly. Now wasn't the time.

"Then who is the tall young man with the brown hair. And the boy with black hair. You haven't said a thing about those two. So who are they and how do you know them?" the teacher said, steadily getting more annoyed.

"Um, well..." Laura stammered. She was out of explanations, and had completely forgotten about them. Fortunately for everyone, he had caught on. With a smirk, he walked over to Kathleen and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm her older brother..."

…………………………………………………………………………….

Kathleen- Thus ends chapter one. Yay! starts dancing

Laura - Okay... I think you should stop now. People are watching...reading...whatever.

K- Fine. Now I'm going to...SING!

L- Crap.

K- (very off key) She said she needed a break. A little time to think. But then she went to Cleveland with some guy named Leland that she met at the bank. There's nothing wrong with Ohio, except the snow and the rain. I really like...

L- slaps her hand over Kathleen's mouth Review or I'll let her keep singing.

K- Plus if you reviewe, I will be inspired to finish the next chapter. Whoot!


	2. Chapter 2

Icefire2- Yay! The first reviewer! I'm sooo happy I could sing. Ok, maybe I shouldn't. That would just torture you. But thanks for reviewing.

Note: (((blah blah blah))) means that semaphore code is being used. Confused? You'll understand later.

…………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter Two**  
_In which the teachers get extremely confused_

As the rest of the class naively whispered amongst themselves, trying to figure out what was going on, Kathleen and Laura were grinning evilly. Now, if you know anything about evil grins, you know that people tend to only grins evilly when they come up with an evil plan, hence the term evil grin. However, Kathleen tends to think evil thoughts fairly frequently, so most people have learned to ignore these grins. Laura, on the other hand, doesn't grin evilly that often. It's not that she isn't fond of evil grins, she just isn't very good at coming up with evil plans. So when she grins evilly, people know to be afraid, very afraid.

"Now class, please settle down. I'm sure that this is only a drill and that they just forgot to tell us about it. Yes, that has to be it," one of the teachers said, but it sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than the class.

_"THIS IS NOT A DRILL! NOT A DRILL I TELL YOU! SISTER MARY LOU IS IN THE BUILDING! DO YOU HEAR ME? IN THE BUILDING!" _At this announcement, everyone in the room, except for Laura and Kathleen, started hyperventilating. Laura and Kathleen might have started too, but they were too busy trying to come up with a plan to get out of the room without anyone noticing. Of course, they would have been hyperventilating in excitement, but that's not the point.

"Ok, class. Let's try to stay calm. It's probably just a misunderstanding. It's not like we're going to be trapped in here forever, and we are defiantly not going to die." To put it lightly, this didn't have a calming effect on the class. Everyone, except our favorite little misunderstood evil genius and sickeningly great artist, reached the breaking point and started running around the room, screaming there heads off. So Kathleen and Laura seized the moment, and made their escape. As they snuck over to the door, Kathleen grabbed a paperclip and started absentmindedly bending it. Kathleen tried the door and shook her head.

"It's locked," she stated as she continued to bend the paperclip. It seems, however, that Laura isn't as good at staying calm as Kathleen.

"What! Why is it locked? And why are you so calm? We're missing our chance to torment them! Now stop messing with that paperclip and find a way to get us out of here!" Fuming, she tried to grab it from Kathleen, but Kathleen stepped out of the way and Laura ended up tripping. Rolling her eyes, Kathleen walked back over to the door and stuck the paperclip in the lock. With a smirk, she turned it, and the door opened with a soft click. Laura stopped ranting and turned to Kathleen. "Do I even want to know how you did that?" she asked, but then she noticed that Kathleen wasn't there. Blinking a few times, she stepped into the hall, making sure to take the paperclip with her and to close the door. Looking down the hall, she saw Kathleen giving a death hug to one of the "dudes with white hair" as Kathleen would term it, and having a major spaz attack.

"Omigosh. Omigosh. Omigosh. It's YOU! I've wanted to meet you for sooooooo long! You are SOOO awesome Yami Ba..." Kathleen frowned and her grin changed to a frown. Examining the person who she had been strangling a few minuets ago, she sighed. "Oh, it's you. Sorry, wrong dude." Shoving him to the other side, she jumped over to the other one and proceeded to give him the same treatment. "YAMI BAKURA! YOU ARE SO AWESOME! AAAAAWWWWWEEEEESSSSSOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!" Seeing this, Laura started cracking up. Kathleen turned and glared at her. "What?"

Laura grinned. "It's just so funny. Anyways, how are you able to tell the difference? That might actually be regular Bakura you're hugging." Kathleen grinned and let Yami Bakura go. Grabbing Bakura by the collar, she dragged him over and stood him by his Yami. Then she pulled a pointer out of nowhere and got very serious. This is her teaching mode, and only the privileged few have seen her in it. "Kathleen, please don't give a lecture. Just water it down to, say, less than one good sentence."

"Ok," Kathleen muttered. With a sigh, she put up the pointer, and grinned, all signs or seriousness gone. "Eyes. Hair." Then with one last grin, she turned around to the group of extremely confused anime characters. Except, well, they weren't anime any more. So for a few particular individuals, their hair seemed to defy gravity, but that's not the point. "Y'all are sooooooo awesome!" she said, but was interrupted by Laura clearing her throat. She pointed to three of the people, and Kathleen's grin faded. "Except for y'all three. You seriously have issues." But fortunately and unfortunately, she didn't have a chance to elaborate on these issues. Why, you ask? Because a few minuets before, the teachers noticed that Laura and Kathleen were missing, and had chosen know to make their appearance.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of them screeched, her red-ish, blond-ish, I-don't-know-what-ish hair making her look strangely like Einstein. "You two know perfectly well that you are NOT allowed to leave the room when there are strangers in the school. They could have hurt you!" Laura heard a snort, and looked over at Kathleen, who was about to burst out laughing. "Miss Goetzke, is there something you would like to say?"

"Um...have you given any thought to the fact that they might not be strangers?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Really? And how do you know these people?" the other teacher asked, no longer preoccupied with getting a strand of blond hair to stay behind her ear. Kathleen and Laura both looked at each other, and nodded. Reaching into their pockets, they each pulled out a pair of miniature flags, and proceeded to communicate in semaphore code.

(((Great job Kathleen. How are we going to explain how we know them? If we tell them about the show, they'll think we're crazy.))) Laura semaphored...coded...flagged out. And if it's even possible, her flags looked pretty peeved.

(((If I didn't say something, they would have kicked them out. Plus, we can just say that they're related to us.))) Kathleen flagged.

Laura sighed. (((Well, you had better do something quick. The teachers are getting really annoyed with us right now.)))

"Um, well... He's Marik Ishtar, Laura's cousin. And that's... his younger brother... Malik," Kathleen said hurriedly. Marik raised an eyebrow, and she shot him a glare.

"I didn't know Laura had a cousin," the blond teacher murmured. "But if those two are her cousins, who are those seven others?"

"Well, the two with white hair are Bakura and Ryou. They're Kathleen's cousins. And the idiot over there with blond hair and the two who look like starfish died on their heads are Joey, Yugi, and Yami," Laura said quickly, steeping in for the extremely flustered blond. "They are, unfortunately, acquaintances or ours." Joey, who was about to explode, stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Yugi, who shook his head slowly. Now really wasn't the time.

"Then who is the tall young man with the brown hair? And the boy with black hair? You haven't said a thing about those two. So who are they and how do you know them?" the teacher said, steadily getting more annoyed.

"Um, well..." Laura stammered. She was out of explanations, and had completely forgotten about them. Fortunately for everyone, he had caught on. With a smirk, he walked over to Kathleen and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm her older brother, Seto. And that is our younger brother, Mokuba," he said, looking down his nose at the older woman, who was know stuttering, trying to come up with something to say.

"Well, there's nothing in her records about having brothers," she squeaked, clearly not used to being intimidated. She had gotten too used to Sister Karen, who just liked to yell a lot.

"Um...that's because he sued and legally divorced himself from our parents…? Yeah, and he later won custody of Mokuba. Mokuba is Marie's twin," Kathleen said quickly.

"Really? Than why didn't you say so! This is probably the first time in years that you have seen your brothers. Why don't you three catch up while I go tell the office that the cost is clear!" the blond teacher said, already racing down the hall, the other teachers following her.

"Thanks for the story," Kathleen said, turning around to face Seto, "But why did you do it? It's not as if you gained anything from it."

"Well, you remind me of someone," he said, his cold blue eyes staring down at her.

"Yep. You remind me of someone, too!" Mokuba said cheerfully, "I'm not sure who, though. It's as if I've seen you before…"

Then as Seto looked into her eyes, he realized that she was perfect for them. And they ran away to a private island, got married, and lived happily ever after. Kaiba Corp. was handed over to Mokuba, and he was able to make it even more successful. Seto then was able to make peace with Joey, and gave him and every other person in the little "friendship" circle a couple million dollars each. They all go to Las Vegas, and loose all their money in the casinos. So Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Yami, Tea, and Serenity were forced to join a traveling circus. They spent the rest of their lives as clowns, and had tons of rotten fruit thrown at them. But that's just too happy of an ending, and way too sappy, and a twist in the plot that happens later on makes it just plain sick. So let's rewind to the last thing that Mokuba said.

"Yep. You remind me of someone, too!" Mokuba said cheerfully, "I'm not sure who, though. It's as if I've seen you before…"

"Really? Oh! I almost forgot. Kaiba, where do you get your trench coats? They are soooo awesome! I mean, they are waterproof, gravity defying, and starched to perfection. And how much do they cost?" Kathleen said hyperly, completely aware that she just ruined what could have been considered a dramatic moment. But she also knew that whatever god it is that is out to get her just put that moment in as a foreshadowing. Don't know what a foreshadowing is? Well, I can guess how happy your Langue Arts teacher is. So anyways, back to the story.

"Kathleen? Is that really your brother? How old is he?" one of the girls in their class asked. The two extremely worn out girls looked around, and realized that all of the girls in their class, and much to their embarrassment this included Morgan and Annie, had gathered around the guys, and most of them were drooling.

"Well, Seto's eighteen and Mokuba's eleven," Kathleen hesitantly answered.

"How about your cousins, Ryou and Bakura? How do you tell which is which?" anther girl asked, completely unaware of what was about to happen. Kathleen grinned, and pulled out her pointer. Yes, she had gone back into teaching mode. Dragging the two people in question over so that they were standing side to side, she started her lecture.

"One way is the eyes. As you can see, regular Bakura, or Ryou as I will refer to him, has these big lovey-dovey doe eyes. Yami Bakura, or Bakura as I will be referring to him, has thinner eyes that tend to glower. Bakura also appears to have stolen my trademark death glare. Another way is the hair. Ryou's hair is flatter on top and comes about three inches past his shoulders. Bakura's hair is more styled on top and, appears to have wings of a sort. His hair is also about and inch longer."

"Every one of you, back in class! Now! Except for Miss McCauley and Miss Goetzke, they have visitors. Oh, and girls, I informed your sisters that your relatives are here. They seemed very, um, 'excited', and their math teacher said that she will send them out just as soon as they finish the test," with one last smile, the teachers ushered the new fan club into the class room. Kathleen and Laura, however, were no longer in a good mood. Looking at each other, they both said what the other one was thinking. "Oh, crap."

"What's wrong?" Yugi said naively, "I'm sure your sisters are absolutely charming!" This comment earned him two death glares from two extremely pissed girls, and he had a feeling that they were thinking some very un-Catholic thoughts. For example, burning him at the stake.

…………………………………………………………………………….

K- Yay! I finished the next chapter! And in only TWO days. Plus, it's not some wimpy chapter that's only 2 pages long. What's that? How many pages is it? FIVE! FIVE! Whoot! I would sing, but Laura is holding a baseball bat right now.

L- Thank you sooooooo much for kind introduction. You couldn't resist putting in some Python, could you?

K- Well, I was going to have us do the spam song, but the semaphore code worked with the plot better.

L- You know, you could have just done the dead parrot. Or coconuts!

K- Yes, but let's talk about this later. I think we're getting on our readers nerves.

L- Aeidu, Aeidu, to you and you and you.

K- Be sure that you don't forget to review.

L- Don't you just hate the Sound of Music

K- Yes. Well, it's really not that bad. It just gets stuck in your head really easily.

Yami Bakura- Will you two just shut up and finish this thing already?

K- Fun sucker.

Marie- The Sound of Music is AWESOME! The HILLS are ALIVE with the Sound of Music!

K-What are you doing here! You haven't even showed up in the story yet!

M-I have Mew Mew powers!

L-OK...That's just weird

M- I BELIEVE IN THE SNACK FAIRY! Whoot! (Marie's hyper)

Katie- BEEP! BEEP! YUGI'S SICK! He just called me and Marie charming!... But of course I am. (sarcastic/vain hair flip)

M/K/L-……… (anime sweat drops)


	3. Chapter 3

K- Yay! Now we have three reviews!

AtemuYuugiGrl4lyfe- Sorry I couldn't reply to you're review in the second chapter. I seriously posted the chapter and then checked the reviews. Sooooooo sorry. But about the sugar thing...well, let's just say I'm more like you're friend than you think., and the actual amount of sugar I had was never listed so... I get hyper very easily. Actually, even watching other people eat sugar can get me hyper.

Icefire2- Feel very, VERY sorry for the Yu-Gi-Oh gang. And for us, too. We will be pissing Yami off a whole lot. But we won't be pissing Yami Bakura or Seto off. Well, at least not intentionally. They're too cool. But about who I remind the Seto and Mokuba of, that would be me. Because there's no one out there just like me!

L- Sure.

K- What! I'm telling the truth.

L- Of coarse you are.

K- There's not a single person who has a personality like mine.

L- That's right. You're special. You even have you're own special voices that only talk to you.

K- Thank you. I knew you would see it my way...Hey! That wasn't nice!

……………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Three  
**_In which the sisters show up_

"I still don't get what's so bad about your sisters," Yami said with a sigh, "How bad can two fifth grade girls be? Probably the worst that can happen is that they decide I'm not wearing enough pink, and they pull a pink flowery sweatshirt over my head." Laura and Kathleen just shot him looks of pity, and burst out laughing.

"You couldn't be more wrong. These two are fifth graders in body, and only body. They are two evil demons in disguise, set on conquering the world. And they're both obsessed with money," Laura explained once she had stopped laughing.

"Plus, I doubt either of them would be caught dead wearing pink. I mean, get real. Marie got Katie and their other fiends into playing football at recess!" Kathleen added.

"Do you mean soccer football? Or football football?" Mokuba asked, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Football football," the two girls said in unison.

"You know, I should get one last glomp in. Those two just don't understand me, and if I try glomping you with them around, they'll just start up with those condescending attitudes of theirs," Kathleen added.

"What's glomping?" Joey asked in that very annoying Brooklyn accent of his.

"Just watch," Laura stated bored-ly as Kathleen once again proceeded to tackle Bakura. "You are sooooooo awesome!" she squealed, "AWESOME! AWESOME! AWESOME! AWESOME! AWESOME! AWESOME! AWESOME!" Before she could continue, someone with a rather bored tone of voice cut her off.

"Now Kathleen, don't glomp Yami Bakura so much. It isn't nice," the girl said. She looked a little bit like Laura, but she had blond hair instead of blue. Not that hair color is anything to go by in this case.

Kathleen turned around and shot her a glare. "Well Katie, I bet you'll be glomping someone before we can count to ten...no, make that five," she said.

"Please. I'm too dignified to glomp people in public," Katie replied, along with her signature sarcastic hair flip. Kathleen looked over at Laura, and they nodded.

"One...Two...Three...Four..." Then Katie noticed Marik. With a grin, she skipped over and proceeded to glomp him. Almost everyone was too preoccupied with trying to get Katie off Marik, because her glomps were, to put it lightly, much more...energetic than Kathleen's, that they didn't notice that another girl had shown up. As she twirled a strand of dark brown, extremely messy hair around her finger, she surveyed the group. Seeing Seto, she walked over and looked up at him.

"Hello, Kaiba," she said, a slight hint of admiration in her voice. "You're cool."

"Thank you," Seto said slowly, "What makes you say that?"

"You're rich, the CEO of a very successful company, and you have cool bed head," she said, counting them off on her fingers, "Someone would have to be stupid to not think that's cool."

"What about my bed head is cool?" Seto asked, seriously annoyed, "And how do you know what my bed head looks like?"

"It just is. And the WB's Pillow Head Hour," she replied, "But dose it really matter."

"You're Marie, aren't you?" Ryou asked before Seto could continue his interigation.

"Yes. Yes I am," she said with a smirk.

"Would you four please stand together. Yami and I are trying to figure this out," Yugi suddenly piped up, and suddenly both of the newcomers started glowering. And then they grinned evilly.

"Don't tell me they're Yugi and Yami fans," Bakura muttered, apparently unaware of the grins.

"Nope!" Laura said, "They are far from it."

"Why Katie, look who it is," Marie said mock cheerfully.

"Aren't we just sooo lucky. Now we can actually push them off a cliff, instead of just daydreaming about it," Katie added.

"Um...Well...I..." Yugi stamered, unsure how to respond to a statment like that.

"You're shorter than I expected. The site said that you're five foot, but then you should be only about two inches shorter than Kathleen. You look like you're a foot shorter than her," Katie commented.

"Will everyone **please** just **leave Yugi alone**?" Yami snapped. The four girls looked thoughtful for a moment, and shook their heads.

"Nope!"

"You know what's really weird? When eight people say something at the same time. I mean, two is easy, and so is four. Six is a little harder. Eight is apparently impossible. Ten is only difficult, and once you get close to fifteen, it's just plain easy. No one notices if you actually say it in unison or not. But I don't think I have ever heard eight people say something in unison," Kathleen said, beginning to ramble.

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled, except for Yugi, Yami and Joey, who hadn't caught on, and Marie and Katie, who just didn't feel like it.

"Um…W…would you please line up? I would really like to figure out who is whose sister," Yugi stammered. Yami sighed. He had a feeling it would be best to try to get used to these two girls first, but he also had a feeling that very few people managed to do that, especially after meeting their sisters, who were their polar opposites. Much to everyone's amazement, the girls just rolled their eyes and lined up. "Do any of you dye you're hair like Laura?" he asked after surveying them for a few minuets. All of them shot each other looks and raised their hands. "Well, then. What are you're natural colors?"

"Mine is a sort of iced coffee color," Kathleen said, sounding rather bored yet hyper at the same time. Not a good combination.

"My hair is platinum blond," Marie sighed, "I dye it because I'm not much of a blond person myself."

"It's black. But it has natural red and lime green highlights. I don't know how to explain it," Katie said thoughtfully.

"Bright orange," Laura muttered, her eyelid twitching.

"Really?" Yugi asked, extremely surprised, "I thought Laura would be the only one with dyed hair, but those are really interesting hair colors."

"Yugi! Can't 'cha tell they lied to ya?" Joey yelled, extremely annoyed.

"Why would we do a thing like that?" Laura asked innocently.

"Just so that everyone will shut up about this and we can get out of this dump, I'm Kathleen's sister and Katie's Laura's," Marie said with a trademark smirk.

"We really should have done that a few paragraphs ago. Would have saved us a lot of time and we wouldn't have had to talk to Yugi as much," Kathleen said matter-of-fact-ly, "Now what was that about getting out of here? Oh, right. We get to leave early because Article IV, Section 2, Clause 7, Paragraph 6 of the 2005-06 Student Handbook, Version 48.4 states: _If a student in grades Four through Eighth has an unexpected visit from a relative that they have not seen for at least three years and lives out of the Americas, they are allowed to leave school early, no questions asked_." Noticing the blank stares she was receiving from the newcomers, she shrugged. "What? We were required to memorize it."

"Right. Well, I think we had better go and check up on the others. They must be wondering where we are. We said we were just going to go see why we were in the world of "Ramblings of Pathetic People." Which happens to be a very popular show." Yami said, trying to come up any excuse to get away from girls who had decided were clinically insane, along with a danger to his health.

"WE HAVE OUR OWN TV SHOW?" Kathleen and Laura squealed as Marie and Katie just rolled their eyes.

"Well, not exactly. You have different names and look a little different. And you don't seem nearly as weird. But then again, I've only seen three shows. Tea is a fan of the show, though," he answered, ready to make run for it if he had to.

"Friendship girl is their fan?" Marie asked with another smirk.

"How pathetic. I bet she's the only one," Katie added.

"Shut up," Laura snapped, "Well, if you thought that you would get rid of us that quickly, you are sooo wrong. We are coming with you to meet the rest of the gang!"

"We are?" Marie and Katie growled.

"Yup! I want to give Tea some fashion advice! Short shorts just look BAD on her," Kathleen piped up. "Now come on! Lead the way!" Kathleen hyper bouncing was followed by the rest of the entourage of schoolgirls.

"Wait," Laura stopped, causing Katie and Marie to bump into her. "What about Morgan and Annie? And our homework, but never mind that. Won't they be sad without us?" She paused and gave everyone puppy dog eyes. "We can't just leave them all alone without us in the big eighth grade class…" Laura snuffled pathetically, evidently on behalf of the two other girls. And she was evidently about to burst out into one of her crazy 'Ritsu rants' (Note: See the manga Fruits Basket # 8, I think.), and proclaim her "sorry-ness" to Annie and Morgan, by yelling and probably flinging herself into the classroom door. But she didn't, and we can all thank Katie for this stroke of luck.

Grabbing the collar of the dull white polo shirt, Katie caught her sister right before she fell onto the door in mid-insanity. "No." Besides her little Marik obsession, Katie was also quite smart. Okay, very smart. And quite level-headed. So she really took care of Laura, or at least when she felt crazy. Laura, on the other hand, definitely had her hands full with Katie. And, almost unfortunately, Laura was the only was who had to deal with truly insane Katie, because she was too quiet in public. Which is about the same as Marie. So very much so, the two fifth graders could have been separated at birth. But that's not the point. Katie pulled Laura close to her.

"Laura. Shut up," Katie tightened her grip as Laura became quiet. "Now that I have your attention... Be good and go and worship Bakura or something. Leave me alone to worship Marik." Marik flinched as he decided his fan club was insane. "I must get my time in, as seeing as though this is too good to be true, and I'm probably going to wake up now. That, or die." The blonde fifth grader let go of her sister as she walked after her idol as though nothing had happened.

After a moment of silence it was time for Marie to speak up. "I want a trench coat like yours. It's cool and it magically levitates," she stared at the white fabric, and then back up at Kaiba. "Have you ever thought of taking over the world?"

Seto just stared at her, raising one eyebrow in question. "Um… Not recently…"

"Well, you should. I have plans to take over the world with Katie. I get the Eastern Hemisphere, but I gave Katie Australia," the girl's eyes got an evil glint to them as she gave her trademark smirk. "But that might change…"

"HEY!" Katie looked back from trying to catch Marik. "No plotting evilly against me! I thought you were my partner!"

"Well," Marie said matter-of-factly, "You probably plot evilly against me, too. So we're even. Okay?" Katie thought, then nodded quickly.

Malik looked around in a disturbed fashion. "And this is relevant to my life, how?"

Marie and Katie shot him glares. "It will," Marie said smartly, "Affect you a whole lot when we rule the world, Asparagus Head." Katie stuck out her tongue.

"Asparagus head? Well, now that I think about it…" Yami pondered on the new nickname, while Kathleen and Laura stifled giggles.

"So, can we get out of here already? I feel like I'm being watched or something," Mokuba gave a wide-eyed glance at a class of Kindergarteners staring at him. The teacher was staring at Yugi.

"Um, sir? I think you have something on your head…" She pointed (Rudely. Pointing is rude! Aaah!) at the star-shaped mass of multicolored hair on his head. Yugi glowered under the (Mean pointing! Akkk! Oops. Did I write that?) comment, wishing that people all had hair like him, thus eliminating all of these annoying questionnaires. He sighed. Only in his dreams.

"Um, no, Ma'am. It's my hair," Yugi raised his eyebrows at the shocked expression on the teacher's face. Wow, most times, people just start laughing and suffer heart attacks. He had the feeling of being unloved (Unloved? Yugi! NEVER! note sarcasm) in this world as the Kindergarten was shooed away by their teacher. That, or it was the stale Cherrios he had that morning.

"Oh! I forgot something! Wait right here for me while I go in get it. DON'T MOVE!" Kathleen shouted, already speeding back towards the classrooms. As she turned the corner, they could here one of the fourth grade teachers yelling at her for almost knocking her over. Less than two minuets latter, she was back, and holding an extremely overstuffed backpack. "Thanks for waiting! Now lets go!" she said cheerfully, and then headed towards the front door.

Joey frowned. What was it with these people and never saying where they were going? And never saying what it was they were getting? And just changing the subject without even thinking about it? Shaking his head, he followed everyone out of the school.

"OK! So where are they?" Kathleen asked hyperly.

Laura glanced over and rolled her eyes. "How much sugar did you have this morning?" she asked offhandedly.

Kathleen frowned. "I don't remember. About two or seven teaspoons." Laura's jaw dropped. "What? Mom got rid of almost all of the sugar after the last time I had a sugar high, but she forgot to empty the sugar bowl, and there was only about a cup or so in there, so I had it this morning because my little muse said that today was a good day to have a sugar high, and she was right because Mrs. Mullery was sooo pissed at me for being cheerful this morning, cause you see, I had to come in early because mom and dad had to leave for something down at the JAG school, and so she was sleeping on her desk and when I came in singing that cool version of "Joy to the World" that we found online, she was yelling at me to shut up for the next minuet, not even noticing that I had" she said, all in one breath. But apparently this wasn't hard for her, because she wasn't breathing even the slightest bit harder afterwards.

"I thought you and your muse weren't on speaking terms after it gave you writers block on that last big L.A. project?" Laura asked, now sufficiently recovered from the news that Kathleen could get that hyper off of next to no sugar.

"Well, she helped me come up with a really good sob story so that the guy at the antique shop would sell me the thing for half price, so now we're talking again," she replied.

"What thing?"

"I'll show you later. It's cool. And I was able to convince the guy it wasn't real, to I got it for $60 instead of $1360. And it actually works, so it's even cooler. Plus it's gold."

"Sounds cool. Where did you get it?"

" Anderson's Antiques."

"Isn't that on Hanover?"

"Yup."

"I should go there. The people at Redwood Closet figured out that I'm not actually disowned and living on my own, so they stopped giving me the stuff that didn't sell after three months. So I did't have a chance to hide all of the really cool stuff that had just come in."

"Bummer. Well, there is always Turner's Time Capsule."

"Yes, but they tend to only sell really boring stuff."

"True, but they have really cool jewelry. Plus if you get a job there, you can have stuff under $35 for free.

"Hey, shouldn't the rest of the gang be around here somewhere?"

"I wonder where they went...Hey Seto! Where is everyone?" Kathleen yelled.

He just looked at them, still trying to figure their conversation out. "Well, we told them to wait for us here. It was a fairly long drive to here from were the portal was."

"Well they must have fallen into a black hole. Or something. They'll show up eventually. Now let's go see that portal!" Kathleen shouted, rambling hyperly. She paused for a second and turned to face him. "What did you drive here in?" Seto sighed and pointed to the black limo that was at the far end of the parking lot. "Cool! Did you drive that through the portal?"

"Yes," he replied, heading towards the car. "I'll drive, and Mokuba will navigate. He marked the portal on the GPS."

"I still find that an 11 year old navigates for you very odd," Laura said cheerfully as she and Kathleen skipped, arms linked, after the young CEO. Marie and Katie just looked at each other, than at the others who were beginning to follow the two crazy people, and sighed. Might as well go with them. Anything was better than school.

……………………………………………………………………………

Twenty minuets latter, they were driving to who knows were, and Kathleen was having fun showing Laura the "thing" she had gotten at the antique shop.

"Isn't it just sooo awesome? It's 50 times faster than our desktop at home, and it's internet is even faster, yet it doesn't have even a single wire in the whole thing. It's magic I tell you," she raved, the hunk of gold she was talking about sitting there, apparently used to the praise and sort of bored, if that's possible for an inanimate object.

"Well it does work perfectly. And considering that you downloaded every single episode, now have about 5000 screencaps, and it's still going fast, it does seem like magic. Plus the keys are in Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. Did you even notice that?" Laura commented as she scrolled through her 98'th page of screencaps.

"Nope. But I did notice the cool eye thing on the top of it," she said. Suddenly both of their eyes went big and they looked at each other. Grinning evilly, they squealed, "Millennium Laptop!"

"Ok. So now you two have the Millennium Laptop, the Millennium Bling, the Millennium Bling Version 2, the Millennium Converse, the Millennium Cell phone, and the Millennium Contacts. You have our own little private collection. What are you going to do with it? Take over the world?" Marie commented sarcastically, more interested in getting her nails clean than what the two older girls were actually doing.

"Speaking of the Millennium Cell phone, can y'all tell me your numbers?" Kathleen asked, pulling a gold phone out of her bag. Everyone in the car muttered something along the lines of "What's so special about a phone?" but complied. Well, almost everyone. The younger sisters had completely ignored the change in conversation, and were busy discussing why they thought the theory of infinity was bogus. The three Yamis, however, just sat there glaring at each others. "Come on! Don't you three have phone numbers? Or at least e-mail addresses?" Malik just shot her a glare that quite obviously meant, "Why the hell would I have an e-mail address?" "Ok, so maybe you won't, but do you even know how to use the computer? You're what...five years old?"

"It's six," Katie corrected offhandedly, before returning to her conversation with Marie. Malik just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"Come on Bakura! Don't you have an e-mail?" Kathleen whined. he muttered, "And no, I don't have my own phone line. I just use Ryou's. Much easier."

"Cool! Now I can e-mail you! How about you, Yami? I completely understand if you don't want to give it to me. You'll probably only get prank calls from me. But what is it?" Yami mumbled something un-comprehendible and slumped lower in his seat. "What was that?" Kathleen asked, thumb poised to type it into her cell.

"I don't have one. I haven't figured out how to use the phone or computer yet," he repeated, face beat red. The four sisters just looked at each other in complete silence, and then along with Bakura, Marik and Malik, burst out laughing.

"This is sooo awesome! The ever powerful Pharaoh, who has defeated every evil that's been thrown his way, can't figure out how to use the phone!" Katie managed through laughs. They continued to laugh for a few more minuets, Yami glaring at them the whole time.

"Seto! Why did you drive all the way to our school instead of just to one of these houses if all you needed was to know where you were?" Kathleen asked, for the fifteenth time, after she had regained her composure.

"Because that idiot thief's ring was pulling him there, and there was a majority vote to see were the ring took us. You can guess which of us voted to stay put," Malik answered for him, tiered of Kathleen repeatedly asking the question.

"AWESOME!" Kathleen and Laura shouted, their foreheads now glued to the window. Marie and Katie looked out, and noticed what the two were spazing out about. Apparently they had reached a clearing during the drive, and there in the middle of the clearing sat a big, shinny portal. As Kathleen would poetically put it, "It's got cool purple lights! Just like the shadow realm! Let's be complete idiots and go touch it!" This being Kathleen, and as usual, her having decided that she didn't feel like being smart that day, we can guess what happens next.

"It's got cool purple lights! Just like the shadow realm! Let's be complete idiots and go touch it!" Kathleen shouted as she opened the door and raced over to the portal, followed closely by Laura, who had decided to bring along the overstuffed bag. Everyone in the car inwardly groaned as one second the girls were there, and the next they weren't.

"This can not be happening," Mokuba muttered through his hands. Seto just sighted and shook his head as he drove up to and through the portal.

"Well, it would appear that you won't be moving to Georgia," Katie commented as purple light engulfed them.

"But why does the light have to be purple?" Marie asked, "I hate purple."

……………………………………………………………………………

K- Yay! We finished another chapter.

L- But we won't be updating for a while. I will be going to the beach in about a week...

K- And I have to move to Georgia. We're spending a week in with our cousins, then we go to Georgia. But it might take a week or so to actually get internet.

L- Poor Kathlene. A whole three weeks without internet. What cruel and unusual punishment.

K- I know. But if we get lots of reviews for this chapter, I might be motivated enough to type up another chapter before we move. This is the one bad thing about a joint story. We have to wait till both of us have internet access to finish a chapter.

L- We could just each type up chapters and post them as we finish them. But you're spelling is too bad for us to do that.

K- What? It's not my fault that I had to be in Germany for Pre-K to 1st grade. Stupid Army...

L- Now Kathleene, isn't there something you want to tell everyone?

K- My killer army of Karibo just took over Australia?

L- No. About last chapter.

K- Oh, that. Do I have to say it in front of everyone?

L- Yes.

K- You know, I'm supposed to be the evil one. Not you. Making you go on the roller coasters was a bad idea. It brought you over to the dark side.

L- Stop procrastinating.

K- Fine. I am truly sorry for making Laura sound stupid in the last chapter. She would know how to tell the difference between Yami Bakura and regular Bakura. She would probably do a better job of telling the difference than I could.

L- Was that that hard?

K- Yes. Plus, when you asked how I could tell, it wasn't really you asking, but you trying to confuse me.

L- I see.

K- What! It's true!

L- Sure. Whatever you say.

K- Cool! Including all of this useless jabbering we put in, this is 11 pages!

L- Really? Good for you Kathleen.

K- Thank you.

M- Our sisters are insane.

Km (Katie)- How right you are. We don't talk about stuff like the theory of infinity. We already proved that false months ago.


	4. Marie and Katie's Chapter

KM: I watched Spirited Away last night. For the most famous anime movie ever, it wasn't the most anime thing I've ever seen. But it was pretty good. Except I think she could have said good-bye to No Face. And all she said to Haku was, "Will I ever see you again?" or something like that. And she also could have said good-bye to separate people who helped her, like Lin. And Lin didn't even get her voice actor listed with her name. But the baby did, and No Face had more speaking parts than him. Talk about heartfelt. But I actually was able to identify Haku's voice actor correctly. It was the Tino guy from The Weekenders.

M: That doesn't have to do with anything! Who cares? It was just another wack anime! Anime is, like, the lowest form of entertainment.

KM: What about soap operas?

M: No, those are pretty funny. The actors are really bad and they stress the wrong words and that makes them hilarious. But we're not supposed to be talking about "Spirited Away", "The Weekenders", soap operas and what have you. Tell the nice people why we mugged our sisters in order to—I mean, somehow got out of our frantic daily lives in order to come here and talk to the people. And I mean it. Then we will donate all of our money to charity and things like that. But tell them what we're really here for. Not "Spirited Away" discussion hour.

KM: To tell them that I heard that "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" song on the radio last night?

M: No. Was that before or after the foul movie whose name shall not be mentioned?

KM: After. It was sung badly.

M: …Whatever. But you know and I know why we're really here. Don't make them wait any longer.

KM: Fine. Okay, this story… chapter… tidbit… AUGH! This next object of writing which has been declared "Chapter Five" takes place… okay; it actually is taking place through chapters one and two, in the 5B/5A classroom, where Marie and I are.

M: And it's obviously more interesting—and educated—than my idiot sister's point of view.

KM: So read it. And you'll probably find less/no typos.

……………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Five**

_In which the sisters share their point of view_

Before any chaos occurs, in the 5B classroom…

"Seriously, Ryan, your hair is totally awesome," Katie said.

Marie nodded enthusiastically. "Really. It's all… cool." Ryan nodded in this weird way.

"Ooh! Do the thing where you, like, open your eyes all the way, and it's all… yay!" The two girls shrieked happily as Ryan did as he was instructed. You see, Ryan really never opened his eyes much. It was really pretty early, but the teacher hadn't snapped the class to attention, so everyone was just sitting there talking. It was already time for math, but no one seemed to care. So that's settled.

The girls continued not to care as they talked over Ryan's head. I really feel sorry for him, now that I look back on it. But then again, he was graced by our presence, so he's lucky. "Anyway," Katie said, "can I _please_ borrow Fruits Basket number two? Again?"

"Not till you admit that Star Wars is awesome." Marie resents this comment. She really does never say that. Oh well.

"Heck no! How about five packs of fruit snacks?" Katie asked, trying to work her way around saying… that. She hated Star Wars.

"Okay!" Marie smirked. Fruit snacks are good.

"Good. Please bring it tomorrow," Katie said happily. Number two was the best! Hatori showed up! Ryan looked bored.

"Okay," the teacher… said. (Indescriptive word! My third grade teacher is ashamed of me!) Okay, fine. Okay," the teacher enthusiastically exclaimed. "Time for math!" An unmistakable groan went up. "Go away!" (Okay, not that. She probably said something more like "Other group, go over to 5A!" But that's boring. So it's 'go away.')

"Ughh. I hate math," Katie groaned.

Marie nodded. "We don't learn anything valuable for us future world dictators." They placed their books on their adoptive desks, Katie tossing and Marie gently dropping and organising them.

"Today, do pages 358-400," the teacher commanded, bored. Marie and Katie finished quickly and, not willing to do Accelerated Math (Ack!), started talking quietly. The teacher didn't seem to notice.

"How much longer in math class?" Katie asked, straining to keep her voice low.

"I don't know; an hour maybe," Marie answered. They looked around. Patrick, the class speed demon and jerk, glared at them. HE was always done first. Not these _girls_ (Ack! Chauvinist!). He's just upset that at the end of the marking period (and school year) we (Marie and Katie) will (inevitably) get a higher average than him. Hah. And hah again.

Anyway, he glared at them. Moron. "Patrick's glaring at us," Marie observed.

"He is?" Katie jerked her head around. "Huh?"

"Look." Marie pointed to Patrick.

"Okay! What do you want to talk about?" Katie smirked at Patrick.

"I don't really have a preference," Marie replied innocently.

"Oh. Okay then. Isn't Massey's opening soon?" (Massey's is an ice cream place in Carlisle.)

"Yup! I can go after track!" Marie smiled evilly. Katie growled. She hated track and field. She was the only girl in the class who didn't do it. But a ton of people on the team hated her anyway for walking the mile at the one meet she attended (for moral support) and slowing down all the big shot sprinters. Feh.

"Whatever," Katie said, rolling her eyes, "I can go anytime. But after you move to Georgia, it's _no more Massey's."_ I apparently didn't make this clear before—Massey's is the most awesome place in Carlisle. One, well, Carlisle pretty much sucks, two, they have awesome ice cream, and three, um, well… it's just cool.

"Mhm. Don't remind me." Marie looked bored.

"So… if you had skater hair, what would you do?" Katie asked.

Marie considered. "I'd listen to headbanger music."

Katie took a moment to accept this. "Okay… If you were a headbanger, what would you do?" she asked, desperately trying to make conversation. She wasn't very good at that. Much less keeping a conversation going.

Marie didn't need any time for this one. "I'd have skater hair, of course."

Katie looked irked. "You know, you're really making this hard."

Marie smirked. "Ha," she cackled. Laughed doesn't seem quite the right word. And since I am writing this, I will use any word I want. And that is "cackled". Muahaha. I never realised how much I miss writing. Okay, back to whatever sick alternate reality this is.

Katie looked around. "This is boring. I'm bored. This school has no respect for my emotions."

Marie nodded. "This would never happen in Texas."

Katie groaned. Marie was, once again, comparing the "Almighty Texas" to poor, pitiful Pennsylvania. Oh well. She scribbled a chibi into her assignment pad. "So… um, who, in this class, do you think would spend the longest in Pervertory?"

Marie thought. "…Brian!" she exclaimed, but somehow not loud enough for anyone to hear but Katie.

"Ooh!" Katie shrieked in the same annoying way. "Definitely." You see, Brian was a weird child in their class. He was somehow in the upper math group, he got caught cheating on Social Studies tests and Spelling tests all the time, and he was also, like, perpetually hitting on all of the girls. But in this secret way that it took Katie a whole month (gasp!) to figure out. Oh, and Pervertory is a creation of Marie and me, from the infamous Art class, where it popped into our heads when we tried to find a way to spell "Purgatory" wrong. It's where all the bad perverts go. Okay, anyone who did something perverted. Like our one friend has two lifetimes there for something I don't/don't want to remember. But on with the story.

Marie glanced at the clock. "Math class will never end," she observed. "And then we will be stuck here forever until you all finally hail to me and I surrender a few of the kids who are nice to me."

Katie turned. "Would I be one? I don't want to stay here forever."

Marie fixed her glasses. "Hmm… I don't know. You're weird."

Katie shrugged. "I guess it's better than awkward. And sarcastic is still not a compliment." When their class was forced to make feel-good bags—you take a piece of paper and write a compliment for each classmate in one of the teacher's futile attempts to make everyone respect each other—Marie had written a few for Katie, among which "awkward", "sarcastic", "weird"… soooooo feel-good. (Note sarcasm.)

Before Marie could open her mouth to reply, she was cut off by the door flying open. One of the eighth-grade teachers barged in. "Um, Miss Goetzke, Miss McCauley—Marie and Katie jerked at their names—I was told to come and get you. You have, um, a few cousins, friends of the family, um… a lot of people with weird hair. There are two boys with white hair, two that look like starfish ate their hair and are replacing it, two sandy blondes, umm, a tall man with brown bed head and a munchkin, er, child, with a black perm. I think one said his name was Marik…–Katie grinned and Marie groaned inwardly—and they, uh, probably really want to see you. They said you hadn't seen them in years! Okay, I bet you're really excited to see them, so I'll tell you where they are. Um, they're down by that bulletin board by the eighth grade classrooms and… well, have fun! This must be very exciting for you!"

"Oh, believe me, it sure is," Katie said sarcastically. But her venom was apparently unnoticed, as the teacher continued rambling.

"Well then, I suppose I should leave. I think I have a class to teach. Goodbye then." She ran off, obviously disobeying the 'no running' policy that was even enforced on the playground.

Marie and Katie glanced at each other—it probably meant _Why me?_—and brushed the collective pencil shavings and eraser remains from their—PLAID! Ack!--skirts and stood.

"I guess we should be going then…" Marie began. She was rudely interrupted (interrupting is so very rude, don't you know) by the teacher.

"No! Take your test first!" she shrilled.

Marie and Katie paused. Marie held back a sigh while Katie restricted herself from making a sarcastic comment.

"But, um… you," Katie said, breaking the obvious delusion to her about as gently as Ryan Seacrest on results night—every Wednesday! On American Idol—actually, this is a definite bad comparison since he's pretty blunt about it. Okay, so she said, "Um… you didn't give us a test…"

"What?" The teacher seemed just like I did when I learned that my cousin has been living in California for five years, which is definitely not a compliment.

"…You never gave us a test…" a random kid whose name I will not mention answered. Boy, do they have a big part.

"Oh. I guess I didn't. Here then!" She tossed Marie and Katie their scree scree scree math tests.

Being the great people that they were, (Not fictional! We are great!) Marie and Katie finished in a… short time. They strutted down the hallway in the way they'd discussed going through town doing. Which would be stepping slowly and rather far apart and moving their hands alternately in a three inch horizontal groove. But of course they were far too intelligent to do this (mustn't be idiotic!) and… didn't. So let me re-write this paragraph.

Marie and Katie finished their tests rather quickly and proceeded to walk down the hallway in a civilised fashion. They followed manner rules very well and then realised that this was all in their imagination and that they needed help. So they went and got expensive therapy and soon found that this was from consuming too much sugar and stopped in order to get their lives back to normal. Then they went to an Ivy League college where they found the cure for cancer and became insanely rich to a point where after they donated money there was no more poverty. And then they went and became nuns in order to better the Catholic world and lived happily ever after until they died.

But that's not happening. Marie's going to MIT anyway.

So they may not have strutted. But they went down the hallway.

"What the heck is going on?" Katie lapsed into 'Spaz-Out Mode'.

Marie shrugged, not in any way being threatened by the evil snares of losing her composure. "I don't know. But it's probably from that weirdo show you like."

"I DON'T LIKE IT!" Katie cut out 'Spaz-Out Mode' to go to 'I Hate Yu-Gi-Oh Mode'. Both of which are seen rather frequently by poor Marie.

"Whatever. It probably is, though."

"…And we have a 99 chance that it's our idiot sisters' fault."

"I agree. I agree completely."

"Yeah. What class's next? Or _was_ next?"

"Social Studies."

"Oh. Anything's better than Social Studies."

"Actually, I think Music is worse."

"That doesn't count. We don't learn anything there."

"Except for how idiotic the school is."

"Okay, nothing I don't know."

"That makes sense."

"Why are we speaking in such short sentences?" Katie suddenly felt compassion for her sister's readers. It's pretty hard to keep track of things like that. Let's just say that all of the unidentified quotes from Katie have some form of a contraction in them. And that Marie speaks more intellectually.

Marie stopped. "How about we take the long way?"

Katie nodded her agreement. "I'll maintain my sanity longer then."

They ran into a flock of kindergarteners. Marie and Katie paused to stare at them. Okay, more or less glare. No offense to the kidlets. The teacher stared at them. "Aren't you two supposed to be in class?" she scolded.

Marie smirked. "As a matter of fact," she began.

"We're not." Katie opened her eyes wide and hoped she was dead so that she wouldn't get expelled for staring at a teacher. A major offense!

The teacher proceeded to have a mental breakdown and all the children had to leave since it was 'potty time,' as they called it in my kindergarten class, and they mustn't miss 'nap time'. Our school is mad. And not in the angry way.

Marie stared at the twitching body on the ground. "Does this happen a lot in Pennsylvania?"

Katie raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd have noticed by now."

They proceeded down the hall, skipping, arms linked. The birds were chirping, the bunnies hopping, the flowers blooming. The sun was shining. And everyone in the school sang happy songs as they created the first global group hug! Can not you feel the love?

I can't. So that's why they walked glumly, as global warming killed off plants and animals. A theatre troupe took method acting too far as they created the Matrix, and no one in the cast lived to see the sequel. Punk rockers, headbangers, skaters, ballers and what have you everywhere trashed the Great Lakes and all the life there died.

Third rewrite: The last one was too America-changing. So they walked.

Marie looked up. "Why are the school ceilings, like, always under construction?"

"I think it's tradition or something," Katie replied.

Marie and Katie couldn't take it any more. They could smell the hair gel. And no one uses enough to waft it thirty-plus meters than the cast of… Inu Yasha! No, seriously. The cast of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Katie twitched. "There's the library," she said miserably. The library is, like, ten-twenty feet from--dun dun dun--the hall by the eighth grade. You see, Marie and Katie could have been there in, like, thirty seconds, had they not taken the 'long way'.

Anyway, they could smell the Mountain Dew, Star Trek (don't ask me how you can smell Star Trek), cigar smoke, and rubber cement from the library, this all on account of the librarian. Euch.

They walked a few more feet and after a few sarcastic comments…

……………………………………………………………………………

DUN DUN DUN!

This is where the third chapter kicks in. You may thank Marie and me for this, um, experience. We are masterminds, I tell you, MASTERMINDS! And I have no clue as to what was wrong with the teachers in this chapter. And everything I said about the librarian is completely true. The entire library smells like that. Okay, maybe not Star Trek, but my sum-up of the librarian is perfectly right. All he does is sit around, smoke, drink Mountain Dew, watch Star Trek, and I guess he uses rubber cement when we're not there. And Ryan is the guy who sat between Marie and me (Katie) until vaguely the end of the year. Most of the conversations we had (Marie and Katie) were true for the most part. Especially the Pervertory one. A further in-depth description of Pervertory is not available, but my personal favourite feature is the scanner, which makes sure you're thinking perverted thoughts.

KM: Now they have our story.

M: And they know why we're emotionally scarred.

KM: Ooh, no, that would be a sob story. And no one even cried.

M: People don't always… well, yeah; I guess they do always cry.

KM: At least one. Or the whole lot of them.

M: I hate those.

KM: But everyone has to have a sob story! Like… well, virtually anyone famous. Or in a book. A movie… et cetera. They're all over.

M: The Holy Grail didn't have a SAD sob story.

KM: That's Monty Python. Monty Python is something, well… "completely different".

M: Whatever. You hate Star Wars and they have a sob story.

KM: Your point?

M: You said everything with a sob story is good. Like Afleet Alex.

KM: I suppose I did. Okay, not everything. Plus now I pretty much hate Afleet Alex because he won the race that Smarty Jones lost.

L: Hey! You called me and Kathleen idiots!

KM: …You skip around with your arms linked and declare anything interesting a "Millennium" what have you.

M: Aww! Don't hurt Laura!

K: Hey! You called me and Laura idiots!

KM/M: …


	5. Chapter 4

L- Reviewers, Reviewers, where art thou Reviewers! We have gotten no reviews for Chapter Three! Wow, was it really that bad? I feel so unloved. (Laura curls up in a corner to cry) _I'M SOOOO SORRY WE WROTE SUCH A HORRIBLE CHAPTER! I'M SOOO SORRY! _(Laura hyperventilates into a paper bag)

K- Um, yeah. So, where did the reviewers go? Hm? (Looks under rock) Oh Reviewers…

KM- What! No reviewers! That was the chapter where I show up! The chapter of ultimate greatness!

M- They are evidently stunned by our greatness. So they cannot write their words of praise because they are too busy worshiping our images.

K/L- 0.0

L- Um, Anyway, I think I know why they didn't review! It was Kathleene's horrid spelling! Even after I correct it, she still puts it up, misspellings and all! I m—Mmmmph! (Kathleen bounds and gags Laura for her impudence)

K- Never mind the impudent fool. MwAHAhAHAHAHahaHAhA! (They all go insane from watching too much anime)

…………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter Four  
**_In Which the Furbys Attack_

"It's just so… Um, sad. Got any twos?" Morgan looked up at Annie, who concentrated on her cards.

"Go fish. And, yeah, sad. Or something like that. I guess that we should be in mourning. What do you think happened? And, do you have any fives?" Annie leaned over and scratched Sassy, one of her cats, behind the ears. Pasha, her other cat, looked past her bedroom door, evidently jealous of the attention Sassy was getting. Morgan looked annoyed as she handed her friend a card.

"Maybe they got sucked into a black hole," Morgan referred to the somewhat overused, but always faithful excuse the girls used when anyone had gone inexplicably missing. She turned to the brushing of Pasha's furry body against her leg, and patted him on the head.

Anne giggled at the expression. "Just like that time at lunch were you disappeared for, like, an hour?" Morgan's frown caused her to giggle more.

"Ha-ha. Hilarious. Now make your move. Actually, don't. I'm bored," Morgan finished the game by throwing down her hand of cards. "Do you have anything else to do?"

"Hey! If you forfeit, I automatically win! Mwahaha…" Annie gave her most maniacal laugh as Morgan stared at her oddly. "Yes, I beat Moran! Heh heh… Um, sorry…" Anne looked apologetic as Morgan shot her the death glare. It wasn't extremely wise to call her 'Moran'. Actually, Annie was one of the only people who did it on a regular basis. Probably because Morgan would easily beat you to a bloody pulp than let you get away with things like that. She was stubborn in some ways, but she was usually good at controlling her temper, and was extremely trustworthy. But that so far has nothing to do with this story. Just like how Laura accidentally ate three year old Frosted Flakes in spoiled milk is quite irrelevant as well (Laura- And it was an accident, I swear!).

So as Annie proceeded to pick up the playing cards while holding her breath to stop herself from laughing, Morgan stared out the window. "What do you think really happened to them? Kathleen and Laura, I mean. Something is definitely going on," Morgan let herself fall into Annie's cool desk chair.

Anne shrugged. "Well, it _is_ strange that they would just get up and leave, even if it was for family. Okay, now that I think of it, it's not strange that Kathleen would leave. She'll do anything to get out of school. But Laura, well, she's too obedient to just leave without a note or something. Maybe they got kidnapped! Or are being held hostage for ransom! Or maybe-"

Morgan cut of Annie's weird train of thought. "Or maybe they got sucked into a black hole. Let's leave it there and go outside." Morgan's shoed feet padded out of the room and down the stairs, her friend close behind.

When they got outside, Anne looked to Morgan. "So what do we do now?" Morgan pushed back the hair that had just been blown in front of her face.

"Don't you have a path by here? I think I remember you saying something about it last winter," Morgan stared at Annie through light grey eyes, as she was answered with the other girl turning and walking towards a tangle of trees.

Soon, they found themselves walking next to a swiftly-running creek, avoiding tripping on rocks and running into trees. So, technically avoiding anything that could later be determined as an "Annie Moment" (Anything that includes running into things or tripping, or in general, impairing yourself in any way. Derived from a school day when Annie continually ran into walls. It was very –cough, cough- sad.). They were going through bits of conversation, mostly concerning the time that good, sweet, quiet Annie (She really only seems to be like this in school. Heh, sorry Anne.) exploded and yelled at Dan (She gets so much praise for this, and she deserves it.). But their conversations were held at bay as they suddenly stopped to stare at the phenomena before them.

"It's… Purple," Morgan looked dazedly into the upright circle of swirling purples of all shades.

Annie raised an eyebrow. "What kind of horrid pollution caused this? And what is it doing here? I didn't know they built a nuclear power plant around here…" Annie's sentence wandered off as Morgan began to impale the portal with a stick.

"Well, I don't think its toxic-- AAaAaaH!" Morgan proceeded to fall into the portal. But she only fell in with help from Sassy the cat. Evidently, said cat was craving attention and decided to follow her master into the forest. And then finding herself perplexed by the swirly-thing, had moved forward at the same time as Morgan, ending enviably in the girl's falling. And leaving Sassy sad that she had lost a playmate. But fast forward.

"Sassy, what the—MORGAN! AAAH! MORGAN!" And, abandoning all of her previous skeptical comments, reached into the portal. And then she pulled Morgan out and they all lived happily ever aft—Oh, wait. Um, what I meant was that she lost her balance and plunged down after Morgan. That would have been way too happy. And I don't write children's books in spare time, I TELL YOU! Mwahaha…

………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Kathleen and Laura had been falling for about fifteen minutes, and had been yelling the whole time. So, naturally, their throats were very sore. Kathleen suddenly stopped screaming and grinned.

"Cool! I can do a flip!" she said hoarsely as she proceeded to do various types of flips. "I bet I can do more flips in a row than you!"

"You wish!" Laura said, "One…Two…Three…GO!" The two then started spinning, and they were both doing a very bad job of spinning in place. Instead, they were going all over the place and bumping into each other. After about five minutes of this they stopped. "This is getting really boring," Laura commented, getting into a sitting position.

"Too true," Kathleen said, laying down. "You know, we might not be falling. We might just be floating in space."

"You say 'You know' a lot."

"I do, don't I?"

"Yes. But we can't be in space."

"Why not?"

"Space isn't purple."

"Ya. That's true," Kathleen said, looking around the empty space that had a faint purple glow. "If this had swirly lights, it could be the Shadow Realm."

"The Shadow Realm is cool."

"This is really boring."

"I think you still have half a bag of M&Ms in here," Laura said, reaching into the backpack she was still holding. "Lets see how many we can shoot into each others mouths."

"Ok!" Kathleen cheered, and they proceeded to play M&M basketball. They both were lacking in hand-eye coordination, so not many made it into their mouths. But this didn't last long, because they hit something solid and hard. Very hard.

"Ow," Kathleen mumbled before she blacked out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Mmmmhm…" Morgan turned herself over on the green grass. It all felt so… Comforting. But at the same time she could sense feelings of hostility bubbling up inside of her. She lazily opened one eye. And then it all came back.

"Ohmigosh ANNIE!" Ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, Morgan leapt to her feet. She then heard a half-yell, half-scream and ran in the direction of it.

_Wow, these woods look weirder than I remember…_ Morgan took a hasty look around, before running smack into a candy cane.

Or at least it _looked_ like a candy cane. Rubbing her head, Morgan stared up at the giant confectionary treat. "My God, that is a big piece of candy," the girl commented, staring wide-eyed upwards. And then she heard a giggle, which she quickly analyzed before daring to turn around. It sounded… A bit to happy for its own good… But something about it seemed sinister, like a bad childhood memory-- _Oh, God, please no…_

"-Giggle- Hello! Will you be my friend?" A hundred pairs of huge eyes stared up at the girl. An array of colors carpeted the green grass, creating the look of a shag rug. And this carpet was speaking some incomprehensible language, gibberish of sorts. But I think that most of us could remember this, for the sole reason that we had read enough tags to vaguely understand what these playthings were saying.

"NOOOO! EVIL FURBYS! AAAAAH!" Morgan would have loved to have pulled out a flamethrower right about now and torch all the little suckers, but she would have no such luck. So running would have to do. And, as she ran, they followed.

"Will you be our frieeeeeend? Will you be our frieeeeeend? Will you-" The little manifestations of doom hastily trailed after her, chanting their cry of death (Whoa, that's really dramatic for anything concerning Furbys…). Morgan's immense hatred of these things kept her moving. _They won't get me if I keep on mov-- HEY! SINCE WHEN DO FURBYS CHASE PEOPLE!_

She would have had every intention of running forever from these abominations, but she tripped first. "HEY! Watch where you're going, baka-- Oh, Annie!" Annie was evidently in hiding behind a large rock. She grabbed Morgan and pulled her down.

"Shut up," she ordered, eyes ablaze. "They'll hear you."

"Oh, if you mean the Furbys, then I think I-"

"No!" Anne brought her voice down to a low whisper. "_The Smurfs._"

"SMURFS! WHAT KIND OF insert cursing PLACE IS THIS!"

"Tee-hee. You're so naughty. Cursing is bad! We're in the First Dimension! Will you be my—" Morgan threw a rock at the overly-happy Furby.

"First Dimension. Yeah, right. WHERE ARE WE!" Morgan yelled, practically pushing Annie over.

"Who knows, who cares, who GIVES A CRAP ABOUT IT!" Anne yelled back with the same amount of force as Morgan had used. "Now, let's try to figure this out. We fell into that blasted purple thing-"

"Probably a portal of some sort," Morgan interrupted.

"Right; whatever. And then-"

"I GOT ATTACKED BY EVIL KILLER FURBYS—"

"Shut up! We came here. And all that I've gathered is that-"

"THIS PLACE IS WORSE THAN DEATH-"

"Gah! Do you have some interrupting complex or something! All that we've heard is that this place is the 'First Dimension'. Which means nothing to me."

"Nope. Absolutely nothing. So, what do we do now?" Morgan queried.

Anne looked at the army of Furbys and Smurfs gathering behind her. "I suggest we run."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Laura slowly opened her eyes, letting only minimal light escape into them. She looked to her side, not wanting to wake up, hoping the morning light wouldn't get to her. Something began to push her body, roughly. "Just one more minute, Mom…" the girl mumbled through the haze of sleep.

"Hey! Wake up, Laura," a seemingly far-off voice called to her. She mumbled incomprehensively for an answer. Another voice angrily seemed to state some threat, but Laura missed it completely. There was more muttering, and then something she couldn't miss.

"HEY BRAT! GET UP! NOW!" Laura sat up straight to attention, and in the process, managing to collide with Bakura's quite red face. "Augh!" He stood up, holding his cheek which would probably now be black in the morning. "it! Stupid little monsters! What your problem!"

Katie looked smug. "You're such an idiot, oh sister of mine. I really have no idea how we are related." She was stand next to Marie, who was too busy dictating her world domination plans to Kaiba. Kathleen was standing next to Laura, looking after a very aggravated Yami Bakura. Everyone else was in their own little corners of this room.

The room was quite large, and it seemed bare. There was no nothing. It actually looked kind of like a black cave with a need for interior decorating. Also, light fixtures would be a novelty, as seeing as how dark it was. But something seemed to be making its own light in this room, and footfalls soon became clear.

"CUSTOMS! Inter-Dimensional Customs!" A blue glowy lady walked in, holding a stack of papers. "Thanks for traveling through 'Across the Cosmos' Portal Service- 'The service of the gods'. Now, with all that crap over, you need to-" She stopped as she looked on the visitors, and then stared. "Um," she stuttered, and then grabbed a pager of sorts from a belt around her pudgy waist.

"Uhh… Trouble in… Sector Four," she managed to say through while holding down a red button on the pager.

"Gah, not again," a deep voice came through the device. "What is it this time? Rabid chipmunks? An overflow at the coffee machine?"

She inched closer to the doorway. "Um, no… It's a bit bigger…"

The voice was exasperated now. "Then spit it out! WHAT. IS. WRONG?"

She turned around completely and whispered into the pocket-sized contraption. Her murmurs were repaid with a loud, "WHAT!"

Kathleen's short temper betraying her, she walked up to the woman and tapped on her shoulder. "Will you just SHUT UP! We really need to get to…" A hand pulled her back, and Yami stepped in front of her.

"We're trying to get to the Sixth Dimension. Can we have a passport?" Kathleen glared at Yami, getting more annoyed by the second. She was contemplating kicking Yami in the shin, or some other place. But she decided that all shin-kicking, and other such activities, would have to wait until later, because right now she was having too much fun watching the very vexed Yami terrify the Customs lady.

"Um… No," She rushed her words as she walked backwards. "Uh, we'll be right back to you… But I, um, have to go now…" She ran off, and a door slammed behind her with a resounding _clank. _And now it was very dark.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Back, back, I say!" Annie picked a muffin out of the tree she was sitting on and threw it down at the horde of Smurfs and Furbys. Morgan clung to a tree branch as she gave Annie an exasperated look.

"It's not going to do anything you know. It's pretty hopeless since all they want to do is be our new friends," she blew a piece of hair away from her face as she didn't trust herself to be able to let go of the tree branch.

"Which seriously sucks. WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!" Anne yelled down at the crazily happy beings beneath her. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE THAT INFERNAL MACDONALD'S COMMERCIAL!" (Ba da ba da ba!)

"Hm. Yes. Now that that's over with, SHUT UP, ANNIE!" Morgan glared at her friend. "Maybe if we use some sort of logic, we can defeat these horrendously dense monstrosities that vex us so." (Whoa, Morgan would probably never use that many large words in a sentence, especially not to talk about Furbys or Smurfs… Oh well.) Annie thought for a second. And then she seemed to strike something.

"Hey, got a magnet?" Morgan shook her head. "Are you sure?"

She fished around in her pocket. "Look, do you think that I carry magnets around with me on a daily basis? I mean, really Ann-"She suddenly pulled a magnet out from her pocket.

Annie shook her head. "Will wonders never cease. Wait, since when does your uniform have a pocket?" Morgan looked perplexedly down at the pocket that had magically appeared on the side of her ugly plaid skirt.

"Weird. It didn't have a pocket this morning… But past that, what are you going to do with a freakin' magnet?"

"Well, I was going to chuck it down at the-"

Morgan looked ecstatic. "Whoa, you're a genius Anne! Using the magnet to mess up the Furbys' mechanical workings!" (Um, sorry if Furbys don't work like computers. I am not a Furby technician.)

"I am? Oh, all that I was going to do was chuck it down at the Smurf leader to try and knock him out to create mass chaos... But I guess the other idea works, too…"

Morgan only took a moment's hesitation to stare at the other girl before decidedly chucking the magnet down amidst the sea of Furbys. About 30 seconds later, Annie's wish for mass chaos was fulfilled as the Furby menace began to suffer a total meltdown. Blah, blah, blah, lots of screaming Furbys and pandemonium. Typical day in the neighborhood. I guess. In about ten minutes, the last Furby uttered a resounding "Nooooo!" and all was done with. Now for another dinky, _blue_ problem.

"Hey, Morgan," Annie called as they both descended the Magical Muffin Tree. "I wonder what color a Smurf turns if you strangle it?"

Morgan gave an evil smile to the Smurfs that would have made any evil anime character proud. "Wanna find out?"

(Side note: No actually Furbys or Smurfs were harmed in the making of this Fanfiction. Sincerely, The Management)

………………………………………………………………………………………

A pair of purple eyes rocked back and forth on the darkness. "Lalalala… Happy… Thoughts… Happy… Thoughts…" A haughty laugh came from a girlish voice.

"Aw, is little Yami Marik scared of the dark? Awww," Katie's sarcasm was joined by Marie's laughing.

A pair of chocolate-colored eyes looked annoyed. "Do you have anything better to do than talk to yourself like an idiot, Yami Marik? 'Cause it really, REALLY annoying."

The purple eyes looked around venomously. "Just wait until I'm pharaoh (group groan), and then you'll see whose an idiot."

Dark purple eyes just looked bored. "Don't start with that again. What did I ever do to you!"

Larger dark purple eyes looked up. "Can we do something that's, like, not violence oriented for once?"

Currently blue-green eyes perked up. "But violence is fun! Isn't it, Laura?"

Hazel eyes turned to the blue-green ones. "Yup! Except when it involves you kicking me in the leg. Which is extremely painful."

The blue-green eyes went all squinty like eyes do when someone frowns. "Wait one second. Why did that idiot say that we needed to go to the sixth dimension? First dimension would be length, and second would be stuff that's in 2-D, and we're third. So wouldn't we be going to the third dimension?"

Dark brown eyes attached to an annoying accent tensed. "Come on! Can't we just get outta here already! I'm bein' bored to death!"

Big brown puppy eyes looked around. "I have to agree, it is quite boring."

Another pair of not previously mentioned purple eyes looked livid. "Bored my foot! This is so brainless; I think I'm going to die from it all!"

Suddenly, to all of their poor little, now-light-sensitive eyes' dismay, a bight light shone in as the huge door was opened. A massive figure stood in the doorway.

"Greetings, all," the person said. Kathleen and Laura assumed that it was a person, because their eyes were squeezed firmly shut. And you can't see with your eyes shut (says Katie).

"That sounds like something that Aaya would say!" Kathleen said hyperly, eyes blinking rapidly in order to get her eyes adjusted to the light faster. Looking around, she realized that, besides the new guy, she was the only one with her eyes open. "Wow, this light is sooo bright. I don't think I can open my eyes. I better go find something to sit on. I hope I don't walk into someone." Laura, who had just opened her eyes, looked over at Kathleen as she skipped across the room and over to their least favorite duo. She shook her head and grinned. How did she ever guess? Reaching the above mentioned duo, she shoved the extremely shorter of the two. "Oops. I think I ran into a dwarf. I didn't know there were dwarfs down here…"

"I thought I told you to leave Yugi alone!" Yami yelled, his eyes snapping open and, well, yea. He didn't give them time to adjust. "Aah! The light! It BURNS!"

Kathleen grinned. "The light hurts your eyes? Too bad! And you said please. That makes it a request. That means I don't have to do it! Ha ha!"

"Why you little…" Kathleen squeaked as Yami lunged at her, and then started to run across the room, followed closely by an extremely peeved Yami, who was practically foaming at the mouth. The newcomer just raised a blond eyebrow and turned to the rest of the group, who seemed to have come to the conclusion that if they ignored the feuding pair, they wouldn't loose their sanity.

"Welcome to 'Across the Cosmos' Portal Service- 'The service of the gods'. Inter-Dimensional Customs and Immigration sector. How can I help you?" he said cheerfully. Somehow or other he managed to send Yami and Bakura glares, yet still stay cheerful. How he did it we will never know.

"We would like portals to the sixth dimension," Yami said, coming to a stop in front of the man.

"NO!" Bakura, Marik, Malik and Seto all yelled at the same time.

"What is the sixth dimension anyways?" Kathleen asked, stopping by Laura.

The man shuddered and his eye twitched. "It's 'Cheerful Happy Helpful and Kind Pink Fuzzy Sweet Little Animal Land.' In other words, pure torture."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the four girls yelled, sickened by the fact that a place like that actually existed.

"Yea. Well, there are a number of you who have already passed through today, so I will just have to follow the regulation of pulling the member of your group with the most knowledge of the fourth dimension," once again he glared at Bakura, "and I can just send the rest of you back to your proper dimension," with that said, he snapped his fingers. There was a loud bang, lots of purple smoke, and everyone from Yu-Gi-Oh except Bakura. "Now, if Marie and Katie will just wait here, I'll go ahead and process Yami Bakura, Laura and Kathleen." He snapped again, and there were two purple chairs. "Go ahead and sit down."

"I don't like purple, and how do you know my name?" Marie snapped, her tolerance of the excess of the accursed color growing thin.

"I know your names because I'm a god. And I hate purple, too. But stupid Ra had to be the 'most important and influential' god, so he got to be the manager. And stupid Ra just had to be a fan of purple, and decide that purple is the company color. But as soon as word gets around that Yami Bakura's coming, he tells the other stupid Egyptian gods, and they all take vacation. Stupid Ra…" he stopped ranting for a second and looked at the five pairs of bored eyes, which had started to blink unison out of boredom. "What are you looking at me for? Now follow me so we can get this over with."

As the four walked down the long hall, that was dimly lit with, you guessed it, purple light, Kathleen got bored again and started asking questions. "Why do you stop the person who knows the most about the fourth dimension?"

"We're in the fourth dimension. This dimension also has the Shadow Realm…"

"Yay! Purple swirly lights!" Kathleen shouted. "So, where do the gods live?"

"Fifth dimension."

"What is in the first dimension? And are there any other dimensions and what are in them?"

"The first dimension has Smurfs, Furbys, mullet hunters, and some Yoda like things. It's actually worse than the sixth dimension. That's were we sent anyone who comes through here and doesn't regain conciseness within twenty minutes. Unless they are in a group and others wake up. In fact, two people were sent there from Sector Nine today. And there are two other dimension, the seventh and eighth. The seventh is 'The Land of Outdated Sears Catalogues.' And the eighth is…Pervertory."

"Pervertory?" Kathleen and Laura asked at the same time.

"Yes, Pervertory. It's full of perverts. And there are these scanners that scan your brain to make sure you're thinking perverted thoughts. Then you go in and be perverted.

"We know what Pervertory is. Marie and Katie came up with it," Laura commented, shaking her head. "Sometimes those two are even weirder than us."

"Too true. So, why are we considered trouble? And why was that lady so afraid of Yami? Who was that lady?" Kathleen asked. Bakura shook his head and grinned. Not smirked, grinned. This couldn't be good.

"That lady was Gloria. She was a mortal, but she lost all of her papers, so we couldn't let her leave this dimension. So we made her the god of purple light bulbs, Ra came up with that one, and customs. Last time Pharaoh Atem was here, he spilled permanent, radioactive blue goo on her. Obviously she didn't get it off. And you weren't considered trouble. He was," he finished, tilting his head towards Bakura, who was now laughing maniacally.

"What did he do?" Laura asked excitedly. The man remained silent, obviously wanting to avoid the question. "Bakura, what did you do?"

"Don't say a word or I'll make sure that your papers aren't passed and you get made the god of porta-potties and lichens."

"I like lichens," the thief king said with a smirk, then frowned, "I mean…I hate lichens. Lichens are the most horrible thing ever, in any dimension."

"Good. Now one last question before we go in and do all the paperwork."

"Who are you?" Laura asked.

"You idiot! Even I could have told you who he was! Why did you waste our last question on something like that?" Kathleen yelled.

"Then who is he?"

"Umm…You're Apollo, right?" she asked the man. When he nodded, she grinned. "See? I'm a genius!"

"Then how come you can't spell?"

"I can spell! Just not that well."

"Can we please just go get the paperwork over with?" Apollo asked, opening a door that lead into a dark room. Then all walked in, and Apollo snapped his fingers. The lights turned on and guess what color the room was? Purple!

Ok, so the room wasn't purple. But it's what you were thinking. Wasn't it? So anyways, Apollo snapped, and the lights turned on and they saw that the room was painted gold with some black pattern things stenciled in around the room. Overall, it looked very sunny. And it was a welcome sight after all the purple. That much purple really is a hazard to peoples' health. But back to the story. The room was a rectangle, with the door being on one of the short ends. On the other short end there were some black bookcases, stuffed with various books about such random topics as 'How to Destroy Smurfs' and 'A Beginners Guide to Mullet Hunting.' His desk was right in front of these, and the promptly walked over to it and collapsed in his black leather chair.

"Here's the form, Bakura. You know what to do. Just go out in the hall and fill it out. When you're done, it will automatically be processed," Apollo said, handing Bakura a stack of papers.

"I don't want to go in the hall. There's too much purple out there," Bakura muttered.

"Fine. Do it in Athena's office. She could use a distraction from all of that work she's been doing lately to get out of having to deal with customs," he snapped, and Bakura was gone. "Now it's time to get you two re-processed. You have already been to the second dimension, so all we have to do is update your information."

"When were we in the second dimension? I think I would remember going there," Laura asked as she sat down in one of the black chairs that had appeared in front of Apollo's desk.

"When you were born. You don't remember because you left when you were two," he said as he shuffled through a file cabinet, "And stop leaning back in that chair." this he directed at Kathleen, who was currently trying to see how far back she could lean before the chair flipped.

"Spoil sport," she grumbled as she set the chair on all four legs. "How could we have been there for two years? Our moms would have told us, or we would be adopted. And I know I'm not adopted."

"You left when you were two, but when you came here, we reincarnated you. So you were just born again."

"Oh. That makes sense," Kathleen said, grabbing a handful of candy out of the dish that had just appeared. "Well, it really doesn't. Why did we leave in the first place? And why couldn't we just be put up for adoption? Cool! I got blue raspberry."

"Well, you had to leave because you had a…power. And it would have been terrible if that power got into the wrong hands."

"Cool! Is it the power to turn furniture into limburger cheese?" Laura asked hyperly. Apollo shook his head.

"Is it having power over pond scum?" Kathleen asked, and Apollo shook his head.

"Is it making calculators fall from the clouds and kill people?"

"Giving people paper cuts?"

"Magical cheerleading powers?"

"Power over 'Legend of Zelda' nerds?"

"Over Hot Topic tee-shirts?"

"Control of dirty dishwater?"

"Making Millennium Items?" Laura finally asked.

"Well…I…can't say. I really can't say. You'll just have to find out on your own," Apollo stammered.

"We can make Millennium Items!" the two girls shouted.

"Look, just be quiet for fifteen minutes while I update these," Apollo snapped, waving two manila folders in front of their faces.

"Why don't you just update them with that magical snap of yours?" Laura asked, grabbing her own handful of candy.

"Good idea," Apollo said with a snap. "There. All done. Any last questions before I send you through to the second dimension?"

"Where did the bag I was carrying when we went through the portal?" Laura asked.

"It had to go through customs. Here," he snapped, there was a puff of YELLOW smoke, and the bag was sitting on his desk. "Now I quickly need to tell you some information about yourselves when you go through. You are both sixteen," he turned to Laura, "You are Laura Bakura. You grew up in London. You have just been transferred to you're cousin Ryou's school. You have never met him before now," now he turned to Kathleen, "You are Laura's adopted sister. You have no knowledge of you're real parents. You have also been transferred to Ryou's school. Now I'm going to send you on through before you two drive me insane," Apollo finished. He snapped one last time, and Laura and Kathleen were gone. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Now all he needed to do was process the other two.

"Apollo! I'm going to KILL you!" a lady yelled as she stormed into his office. Her grey eyes glared at him as she pulled Bakura forward. "What were you THINKING when you sent HIM to MY office! Look what he did to my hair!" she shouted, pointing to her currently lime green hair.

"Well, I was going to do it purple, but that seemed a little too extreme," Bakura said with a yawn. "Now will you please let me go? I'm done with the papers."

………………………………………………………………………………………

K- Yay! We were able to get one last chapter before I left! Whoot!

L- Don't leave me!

K/L- Waaaaaaaaaaah!

K- Well, PLEASE review.

L- It will make me and my extremely broken and bleeding nail feel much better.

K- Don't ask. But is WAS Marie's fault.

M- It was not! It was the pillow. The pillow I tell you!

KM- There is no honour in honour if there isn't a U in it.

K/L- 0.o


	6. Chapter 5

K- Yay! I FINALLY have internet!

L- Great! We can e-mail again!

K- But I'm still mad at the computer. It's stupid. If the modem had worked, I could have gotten internet about two months earlier!

L- I thought you were getting DSL?

K- Yes, but we could have used dial-up until then.

L- I see...

K- And we couldn't get DSL, so we got broadband.

L- I see...

K- Ok. Now let's get this story going again. But first, let's answer our review.

L- (Gasp) OUR PLEAD FOR REVIEWS WORKED! Muffins for all! (Throws muffins at anyone who has read this story)

K- You make us sound so desperate. I still think we should have threatened them for reviews.

L- Let's just answer the review already.

Dark Princess Saz- Thanks! Katie and Marie are happy that someone has acknowledged their presence! Go Monty Python! (Gives you a Yami plushie after reading your profile- I haven't ever been hit by a car, either. Yay!)

K- Here's a blueberry muffin for being so nice. If you don't like blueberry, we also have banana nut, cranberry, and plain. Take your pick.

L- I think we should start the story now. This seems like enough conversation to me.

K- Me too. I usually don't read this stuff in other people's stories. I suspect that not many people read this. But seriously, we need to find ways to get reviews. It's not like we didn't give them time to review.

KM- We could sic your hyper dog on them.

M- Yes, Asta the dog shall get those who are not still groveling in our presence. Review!

L- And visualize whirled peas! (Katie attacks Laura for using that phrase)

L- It's probably time to update the disclaimer.

K- We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh? Darn...

L- And now for something completely different!

Oh, a note- Kathleene and Marie just moved to the most evil place ever (in our opinion), Atlanta, Georgia. So it might take us a bit longer to update. Please bear with us in our time of need (or whatever you want to call it).

……………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Five**

_In which Bob gets very annoyed_

"Lime green? You dyed Athena's hair _lime green_?" A very entertained Marik fell over very anime-ishly, laughing at what Yami Bakura had just informed him of.

Bakura casually leaned up against a purple wall, soaking up the attention. They were being held in a dark purple room, waiting for Katie and Marie to come out of the passport office. As gods and other workers walked by the room, they usually stopped to stare and whisper at these travelers, evidently aware of something that our main characters didn't even know. While most of the others were preoccupied with Bakura's tales, Kathleen and Laura were off by themselves in a corner, analyzing what they had just been told.

"So, we magically aged two years, and have the power to make Millennium Items?" Laura leaned back against a wall.

"Well, I guess. Do you know what this means?" an evil smirk played on Kathleen's lips.

"You're not moving?"

"Well, yes, that and WE CAN DRIVE! Mwahaha, I'm going to drive my dad's Porsche down to Texas! GO TEXAS!"

"Kathleen? I doubt you're still going to be a Goetzke. There might not be a Porsche for you to drive."

"Don't ruin the moment. Anyways, the first place I'm going is Houston. Houston is sooooooo awesome, it's, like, the fourth biggest city in the U.S., and its airport is busier than New York's..."

Laura winced as Kathleen fell into one of her impossibly fast rants about how great Texas is compared to anywhere else on the globe. She sighed, knowing that Kathleen would never shut up if she didn't put a gag or something on her.

"AndtherearealltheSixFlagsparks and--Mmmmph?" Kathleen's rave on the greatness of Texas was cut off as a golden gag appeared over her mouth. Laura gasped. It was like her thoughts had been transferred into reality!

"Ohmigosh, Kathleene! I'm so sorry!" Laura watched as Kathleen motioned that she couldn't get it off, or breath for that matter. Her face was turning a lovely shade of blue. Laura grabbed a side of it and pulled hard, with no avail. "Ugh, how the heck does this thing come off? COME OFF, DANG IT!" The gag fluttered to the floor, leaving Kathleen gasping for breath. "What, did I say the magic word, or something?" Laura queried, picking up the piece of golden silk. She traced a curious finger over it, and came upon an eye, staring back at her curiously. "Kathleen, I think this is..."

"SO THAT'S HOW YOU WANNA PLAY, HUH, BAKA GIRL?" Kathleen threw her hand forward, and as if water, gold rippled out from her fingertips, reforming into a dagger, which she was holding precariously over her friend's head. ‎"You are so going to pay for- Hey, what the heck just happened?" she brought the dagger down to where she could study it. It was interestingly golden, and had some engravings scribbled on the surface. Her eyes passed over the same eye that Laura had just seen. "Did I just..."

"Threaten me with a Millennium Dagger? Yes. Now move," she pushed Kathleen away from the spot of stabbing her blue-haired head. "So, this is what Apollo meant. I guess that when we have a wish or a demand of sorts, it gives us our way by making an item to grant our wants."

"So... I can make Millennium stuff, to make it simple." Kathleen toyed mischievously with the dagger, a wicked glint in her dark-blue eyes.

"Yup. Now get rid of that." Laura grabbed the golden object and nonchalantly threw it behind her. There was a yelp, and both girls turned around.

"Um..." Yugi stared upwards at the dagger protruding from his tri-colored hair. All eyes fell on the two girls who were sitting in the corner, who were failing miserably at trying to look innocent.

"Oopsies?" Laura asked hopefully.

Before Yami could start yelling at them and attempt, once again, to kill them, a seriously peeved Athena stormed into the room. "Bakura! I'm going to KILL YOU!" she yelled. Everyone fell silent and began to slowly edge away. Those that knew anything about Greek mythology silently wished that she didn't happen to be the goddess of knowledge AND war. "RA just got back a few minutes ago, and he DIDN'T BOTHER TO SEE WHO WE HAD TO PROCESS TODAY. So HE thinks I dyed MY hair green. He doesn't LIKE green, so guess what he's decided? I'M going to have to be SECRETARY..."

"Being secretary means you won't have to deal with people like me," Bakura said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP! He's ALSO making me DYE MY HAIR PURPLE!"

There was a long silence, and then Kathleen spoke up. "You know, someone's hair being dyed lime green, red, or even blue is funny. This place, however, has too much purple already for purple to be considered amusing. I must say, Athena, you are without a doubt my favorite of all the gods. I think it is a cruel and unusual punishment for you to have to suffer in this manner on account of someone else's actions. I suggest, seeing as you are also, if I remember correctly, the patron of lawyers, that you file a lawsuit against Ra. With just a little bit of evidence, you can prove that Ra is both sexist and favors the Egyptian gods over others. He would have to come up with a very good defense." Everyone just stared her and she raised an eyebrow. "What? Am I not allowed to be smart?"

"It's not that. You just tend to act like, well...and idiot," Mokuba said hesitantly.

"That's because I usually don't feel like being smart."

"Anyways," Athena said before anyone could cut her off again, "I am supposed to tell you that the other two's registration is taking much longer than expected. You are going to be sent ahead, and they will be transferred as soon as they are done registering. When you come through in the second dimension, you will wake up in your own homes. It seems fairly pointless to be telling you this; most of you will think that this is just a dream, because you don't believe in this 'mumbo-jumbo' stuff," here she looked pointedly at Seto, who just rolled his eyes. "You two," she said, now addressing Laura and Kathleen, "just remember that if you think hard enough, you will be able to remember old memories."

The two girls just sat there with blank looks, trying to figure out what she meant by "old memories". Athena snapped, and everything faded to black.

……………………………………………………………………………

Laura stared out the window, absentmindedly observing the clouds as they flew by. Absentmindedly can mean many things, like she just wasn't paying attention to what she was looking at and was just sort of sitting there, or that she wasn't paying attention to what was going on because she was looking at it. Currently, absentmindedly means that she was thinking about something other than what she was looking at. To be specific, she was thinking about all that had happened since their adventure in the fourth dimension. Or misadventure, depending on how you look at it. It had been three weeks since they had gotten here, and they had yet to meet up with a single member of the gang. Or their sisters for that matter. Not to say nothing interesting had happened. That is far from the case.

……………………………………Flashback……………………………………

Laura woke with a start to someone bouncing on her bed, yelling something that her sleepy ears couldn't quite make out. Figuring that it was probably just some little kid that she was now related to, she pulled a pillow over her head, hoping that they would give up and go away. Whey the bouncing persisted, she slowly rolled over, opened her groggy eyes, and almost fell out of the bed in shock. The culprit wasn't a little kid. In fact, they weren't little at all. They looked about sixteen, the age she apparently was now; was fairly tall, but not as tall as she was; and had bright purple eyes. They were wearing a pair of camo cargo pants and a black tank top. None of this really surprised her. It might have been the fact that this person hadn't been arrested yet for disturbing the peace, or had anyone yell at her to shut up, but that probably didn't surprise her as much as the fact that she had green hair. Laura hated green.

"Isn't this sooo awesome? I have green hair!" the girl yelled, and Laura's brain, having finally woken up, recognized it instantly.

"Kathleen?" she asked sitting up slowly.

"Took you long enough. Now watch this," Kathleen crossed her eyes, there was a small pop, and her hair changed into "Bakura" hair. Except that it was still green. Laura was about to laugh, but then she noticed something on Kathleen's hand.

"Did you take the Bling again?" she asked.

"Nope!"

"Yes you did. It's on you're hand."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Yes I did. Now, you say..."

"Yes you did."

"You were supposed to say 'No you didn't'," Kathleen said, pouting.

"Well, I, unlike you, am not an idiot. Now give me the Bling," Laura said, holding her hand out. With a frown, Kathleen took off one of the two rings she had on. It was silver, and had a diamond shaped design on it. In the center was a small jewel, and it looked rather antique (it's a lousy description, I know). The other ring, or 'Bling 2' was a simple gold band with a swirl thingy on top, making it look strangely like a snake. As soon as she took the ring off, her eyes became dark blue, and her hair went from green "Bakura" hair to dark brown that fell to mid back with some layering in front.

"Wow. I look good!" Kathleen exclaimed, turning to get a better look at herself in the mirror that stood close to the foot of Laura's king size bed. "And I'm tall, too! Who would a thunk it. Kathleene the shrimp, tall!"

As she pushed Kathleen out of the way, she slipped her ring on and looked at herself in the mirror. She almost started laughing. She looked almost exactly the same, except for one thing. She was still tall, still tan, and still had brown eyes. Her hair's curls had tamed down some, but they were now white. Not even light-light-light-light-light-blue, but white. Remembering Kathleen's hair change earlier, she imagined herself with blue hair. There was a small pop, and her hair was blue. "That's better," she said with a smile. "You made it into a Millennium Item, didn't you?"

Kathleen shook her head. "It already was one for some reason..." she paused and stared off into space. "You know, green 'Bakura' hair is really cool," Kathleen commented randomly, "I should put my hair like that next time we see him!" She turned to look at Laura and started spazzing out. "Omigosh! You're anime sweatdropping!" Laura looked back in the mirror, and sure enough she was. She turned to comment on some random thing to Kathleen, and noticed that she was running around the room in a way that can only be described as bouncing off the walls. Literally.

"How much sugar did you have today?" she asked hesitantly.

"None!" Kathleen cheered. "You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"Sweatdropin'! Cool English accent, by the way."

……………………………………End Flashback……………………………………

Laura sighed and shook her head. Her flashbacks were way too long. She and Kathleen had found out soon after that that they were rich. They had also found out that Kathleen had spent the first six years of her life in the U.S. (Texas to be specific) and that she quite obviously didn't have an English accent, but that's not important right now. Much to Kathleen's disappointment, they weren't rich like the Kaibas, but they were still rich. Rich enough for their parents to have crazy whims that they insisted upon. Such as Bob. But more on Bob later. Laura and Kathleen had both unanimously agreed (Ok, so it wasn't unanimous, but it was close enough) that one of the best things about being rich was the extensive wardrobe. Currently she was wearing her all time favorite outfit, white capris and a black and white striped sleeveless top.

Right now they were on the second day of their trip to Japan, where they would be transferring schools. There they would meet up with their mysterious cousin. Apparently he did everything right, seeing as their army of obscure relatives really couldn't find anything to complain about. Except for the fact that he got violent every now and then (I wonder who that could be). Kathleen had decided that they were a suck up. But no one had been kind enough to give them a name, so they hadn't been able to Google him. Oh well.

She turned to Kathleen, who was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a 'Vote for Pedro' ringer-tee, a red jacket that she had become strangely fixated with, and a pair of black converse, and shuddered. Kathleen was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. And when Kathleen is in a bad mood, she gets serious, which is scary. Why was Kathleen is such a bad mood? Because she hadn't eaten breakfast. Well, she usually doesn't eat breakfast. But she also hadn't eaten lunch or dinner the day before. Why? She hates airplane food. Noticing Laura's stare, Kathleen whirled on her.

"Give food!" she snarled, eyes blazing.

"I don't have any food."

"Yes, you do. I smell it. Now give it to me."

"I already told you, I don't have any!"

"But I smell it!"

"I don't..."

"GIVE IT!"

"Will both of you just shut up? I'm getting really sick of you being so melodramatic. If you want food, eat the airplane food," their twenty-something bodyguard/escort person snapped, leaning out into the aisle from the seat behind Laura. They didn't think he was strong, or smart, enough to be able to protect even himself. His job wasn't so much to protect them as it was to protect everyone else from them. He didn't do a very good job of it. "Your cousin would never do something like this. He is always dignified, always putting his best foot forward." The two girls mouthed along to the end of the speech, having memorized it by now.

"Give me the sandwich," Kathleen said slowly, "And I won't be forced to hurt you."

"No! I'm hungry. What do you expect me to do? Eat the airplane food?"

"Yes."

"Well, no thank you. I'm going to eat this sandwich."

Kathleen studied him for a moment, frowning. "You know, Bob, you should really grow your hair out. Short hair is freaky."

"My name isn't Bob. It's Matthew."

"Bob's a cooler name," Laura said, joining the conversation.

"But it's not my name!"

"Now it is!" both girls said in unison.

"Plus, my hair isn't short. My hair would be short if my head was shaved," Bob said.

"Any hair that is less than an inch in length is short, and short hair is just wrong," Kathleen commented, crossing her arms.

"But that would mean he would have to have skater hair, and skater hair is scary."

"No it isn't."

"If I give you the sandwich will you shut up?" Bob asked, completely worn out.

"FOOD!" Kathleen cheered as she snatched the sandwich out of his hand. As she devoured the sub, Laura continued to study Bob.

"You know, I don't like skater hair, but it would look good on you, Bob," she finally said, leaning back in her chair and thus crushing his legs.

"My name isn't Bob! Man I need a scotch."

"Bob, don't you know that drinking and driving is bad?" Laura asked, taking a sip from her iced tea.

"I won't be driving. I'm leaving you with your cousin and taking the next plane back to England. I almost feel sorry about leaving him to deal with you alone."

"Ow. Dath's med a thoo, fothting dummon eth da eal dith dus. Oi dithint bink oo ad ith im oo (Wow. That's mean of you, forcing someone else to deal with us. I didn't think you had it in you)," Kathleen said through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full; it's disgusting," Bob scolded, then turned to look out the window.

"Whatever," she said before taking another bite of the sandwich.

……………………………………………………………………………

Currently the mysterious cousin was having an...interesting conversation.

"Please come with me to pick up my cousins from the airport!" Ryou begged, his Yami completely ignoring his begging as he clicked away at the computer. "You haven't been out of the house in days!"

"I haven't left the house because you wouldn't let me. You were worried I'd blow something up. And no, I won't come. Being girls, they will probably have a couple hundred suitcases each, and I'll be the one who has to carry them."

"Please? We're going to meet up with the rest of the gang afterwards to I can introduce them to them."

"All the more reason not to go. Why spend any more time with the Pharaoh than I have to?"

"I'll let you choose where we go to lunch on the way there, and you can drive," he offered hopefully.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you really want me to come," Bakura said as he put the finishing touches on the picture he was working on.

"You can choose what I wear," Ryou said, and instantly regretted it.

Bakura grinned. "Deal."

As he was being dragged out of the room by his Yami, Ryou got a look at the picture he had been working on, which was a portrait of a headless Yami. "You're pictures are scarily realistic. If they weren't so grotesque, you could probably make some money off of them."

"Shut up. And let go of that door. Closet, here I come!" Bakura cheered cheerfully. Which is not something you see very often. Frankly, it's rather scary. Even scarier than a serious Kathleen, which is very scary.

……………………………………………………………………………

And now we go to the sisters, who are in the fourth dimension. Yes, they were still there. Yes, they had been there for three weeks. And yes, they had been driving Apollo nuts. Well, it's mostly Marie who was driving him nuts.

"Well, we now have all of your paperwork done except relations. I'm going to ask you this one more time. Other than Seto Kaiba, is there anyone you would like to be related to?" he asked, glaring at the cause of his misery.

"Kaiba," Marie stated simply, glancing over at Katie, who was playing a Nancy Drew game on the computer Apollo had summoned up for her after she was able to finish her second dimension registration is fifteen minutes. So if you do even the tiniest bit of math, you can see why Marie was driving him nuts.

"How many times do I have to say this? There is NO way you can be related to Seto Kaiba! Is there anyone else you want to be related to?"

"How about Mokuba Kaiba?" she asked hopefully.

"NO!"

"Well, who can she be related to?" Katie asked, looking up from her game.

"Let me see..." Katie cut him off before he had a chance to start spouting names off.

"Just make a list."

"And take off anyone who we would think was a loser," Marie added.

"And anyone who's dirt poor."

"And anyone who there is no chance she could meet up with me again with."

"And anyone who has weird hair."

"And any rare hunters."

Apollo just blinked a few times and snapped. A solitary sheet of paper floated down to his desk, and he picked it up. Looking over it, he shook his head. "This is a really short list. Hope you can find someone on here that's up to your standards," he said with a sigh as he handed it over.

Marie took it and surveyed it, and Katie came over and read it over her shoulder. "I don't recognize a single name on here," she said slowly.

"Well this one looks a little familiar," Marie said, pointing to a name in the middle of the page. She looked up at Apollo. "Can we get a picture of them so we have an idea of who they are?" He nodded, and with a snap, a picture floated down to rest on the piece of paper the two girls were examining. "It's the Australian dude."

Katie frowned. "I have no idea who he is other than the fact that he's Australian. Just choose him so we can get out of here."

"Fine. But I still want to be related to Kaiba," she muttered. "Is there anything we should know before we go? Like are we going to change into entirely different people?"

Apollo frowned. "No. But you will age some..."

"I don't want to be old," Marie stated with a frown.

"You won't be. You will be fourteen."

"Cool," the two girls said in unison.

"Now get out of here before I decide to murder one of you," Apollo said, looking pointedly at Marie. With one last snap, they were gone. "I need a better job," he mumbled, his head slamming down to meet his desk.

……………………………………………………………………………

Ryou poked at the rubbery substance that sat in front of him and almost gagged. He looked up at his Yami with a look of disgust on his face. "What is this?"

Bakura looked up from his pile of food. "It's a hamburger. Take a bun, add a patty of meat, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, unions, ketchup, mayo, and mustard, and you have a hamburger. Those things sitting next to it are fries. Do you know what fries are?" he asked sarcastically.

Ryou frowned, wondering why he ever wanted his Yami to come along in the first place. "I know what a hamburger is. This doesn't look like one; it looks like toxic waste. Why couldn't I have gotten what you got?"

"They're Chicken Selects. And you can't eat them because you're allergic to chicken."

"Oh, yeah. Wait. How can I be allergic to chicken and you not be?"

"How am I supposed to know? All I know is that the last time you had chicken, you got sick as a dog. Apparently you're allergic to it. Now that I think about it, you could probably eat the chicken nuggets, then."

"But if they're chicken..."

"There really isn't much chicken in the chicken nuggets."

"What is this place?"

"McDonalds. Now eat your hamburger before it gets any soggier. And hurry up, your cousin's plane lands in an hour."

"Can I please have just one piece of your chicken? It at least looks edible."

"No."

"Please? You owe me for the three speeding tickets you got today."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Bakura said with a glare, handing him piece of chicken reluctantly.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Ryou asked as he bit into the chicken.

……………………………………………………………………………

K- See? Aren't we so nice? We gave you a LONG chapter.

L- And because Kathleen was so bored, what with being cut off from civilization without internet, she typed up so much we had to make two chapters. And they are both long and involve bad manners.

K- What? For once I didn't want to have good manners when it came to eating.

L- Why didn't you just stress your bad posture?

K- I didn't feel like it. So REVIEW!

L- How did you get so cheerful? At the top of the chapter you were sort of dull and morbid, and now you're hyper.

K- McDonalds bashing always gets me hyper for some reason.

L- Yes, it is fun. We aren't going to have to eat there though, are we?

K- Nope!

Bakura- I still don't see why I had to eat chicken. I prefer steak.

L- Omigosh! Yami Bakura has graced this conversation with his presence! (starts glomping him)

K- Obviously. But they don't have steak at McDonalds. Their Chicken Selects are the best things they have; after the milkshakes, of course.

B- Why did I have to choose to go to McDonalds, though? Why not Taco Cabana or something like that?

K- One: Taco Cabana is only in Texas, and you were in Japan. Two: We felt like McDonalds bashing. Do you, by chance, like hedge mazes?

B- Yes, actually, I do. Why?

K- I got bored and started playing Rollercoaster Tycoon. Whenever I make someone be you, the seem to only go in the hedge mazes.

B- Really?

K- Yes. And for some reason, Kaiba always goes on the Ferris wheel.

L- I think we should just leave our plead for reviews for the next chapter.

K- Couldn't agree more. Read on!


	7. Chapter 6

L- Here is the second chapter of our beautiful creation, LONG in the making.

K- I wanted to make it one chapter, but like that it was 24 pages. Most people would get bored during that, so I decided to split it up.

L- Cool! Now we need to think of something to put here...

K- I know! We can put an FAQ thing here.

L- How can we? We don't exactly have an expanse of questions from our readers.

K- So? We'll come up with a few off of the top of our heads.

L- Ok...

K- Our first question: What happened to everyone who Kathleen saw standing outside of the office?

L- What did happen? Did they really fall through a black hole?

K- Basically. All of them just fell through portals by accident to begin with. So Apollo, who's stuck having to do all of the hard work most of the time, had to track them down and get them back. They were being lectured by Sister Karen on the evils of jeans, and he decided that most people thought that she was crazy and wouldn't believe her if she said some people disappeared right in front of her.

L- What about the others?

K- Well, we were talking to then and the teachers were watching, so they couldn't just make then disappear.

L- Ok. Now my turn. Why was Bakura's Ring pulling him towards us?

K- Well, we did have all of those millennium items.

L- True. But why wasn't it glowing or pulling him around or anything?

K- I think some god or other thought it was a bad idea for him to figure out what our power was.

L- Too true.

K- ...

L- ...

K- I think it's time to start the story.

……………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Six**

_In Which Feh Makes Its First Appearance_

As Bob and Laura exited the plane, pulling their carry-on bags behind them, Kathleen stumbled behind them, clutching her stomach. She at least was in a little bit of a better mood. Bob looked back at her and grimaced.

"If you're going to hurl, please don't do it on me," he muttered as he tried to put some distance between himself and the presumably (well, he presumed) sick girl.

"She isn't sick, she's hungry," Laura corrected him, not even having look at her friend to know that was wrong, knowing too well that she had one of the fastest metabolisms and biggest appetites on the planet. In some ways this was a good thing, but it tended to just get her in trouble

"How can she be hungry?" Bob asked, "She just ate a foot long sub an hour ago!"

"Emphasis on hour," Laura commented dryly as she snatched Bob's wallet, which had been sticking out of the back pocket of his black dress pants. "Here," she said, handing Kathleen two bills, "Go buy yourself something to eat. Meet up with us at baggage claim, I'll take your carry-on for you. And bring me back a soft pretzel, I love those things." Kathleen squealed in delight and sprinted off towards the closest source of food.

"Why did you give her forty dollars?" Bob asked, not quite sure whether to be glad that the food crisis was solved, or angry about the amount of money Kathleen had just been handed.

"I was going to give her more, I've seen her eat through sixty-seven dollars worth of food at one time. You didn't have any fifties, so I just gave her forty," she paused and looked up at a clock, "Now let's go meet this protégé of a cousin of mine; he's just too perfect not to be here by now," Laura muttered sarcastically.

"Don't speak of your cousin like that. I would never have to put with this sort of thing with him." Laura just rolled her eyes and followed him to the baggage claim. The sight that met them there was without a doubt the complete opposite of what Bob had been expecting.

One of everyone's two favorite people with white hair was stealing the wallet (and various other valuable items) of anyone unfortunate enough to walk by him, and was managing to do it without attracting the attention of the three dozen or so guards stationed at various positions within a short distance. Gee, I wonder which one it is? Nearby, but completely unnoticed by Bob, the other white haired person, whose head was in a trash can, was completely unaware of what was his Yami was doing.

"So...where's this cousin of mine?" Laura asked, trying to refrain from running over and glomping Bakura, so instead just speculated about why Ryou was...well, you know. She turned to repeat the question, and saw Bob's retreating back heading towards Bakura. Shaking her head, she headed over to see the result of the showdown between Bob and the Thief King. "This should be very amusing."

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, snatching the wallet that Bakura had just taken from a particularly rich looking man. Handing it back to its bewildered owner, Bob turned back to the smirking Yami. "Ryou, what is the meaning of this? Don't you know what you're doing is illegal? You could be put in jail!"

Bakura's smirk grew. "One, I'm not Ryou. Two, even if I were, why should I do what you say?"

"Don't start playing these games again, young man. I knew perfectly well who you are, and you are Ryou Bakura, cousin of the girl standing behind me," Laura took this as her cue to wave. "Now, is there anything you would like to say?"

"Feh."

"Feh?"

"Feh," Laura repeated.

"Feh...FEH...**feh**..._feh_...**_feh_**..." the next ten minute or so consisted of Bob trying every possible pronunciation of "feh," most previously unknown to man, trying to jog some memory. If Kathleen was there, she would say it was like listening to someone list all of the obscure ways to pronounce her last name. Or chipotle, either one works. Kathleen wasn't there, though; she was off stuffing her face with soft pretzels and sour gummy worms. And ice cream, can't forget that. But since she wasn't there, it really doesn't matter. So back to Bob's butchering of feh. "Feh..."

"Feh," Bakura and Laura repeated in unison for the five thousandth time.

"_Feh_. Is that French?" he finally asked. Bakura just raised an eyebrow and Laura burst out laughing. Bob had just come to the same conclusion as Annie.

"Feh is not French and it doesn't mean anything, so just stop before you hurt yourself," Laura said with no emotion, so she had obviously finished laughing. Then, with a grin, she attacked Bakura with a death hug. "Bakura! It's sooooooo good to see you again!" she squealed.

"Crap, it is you. I thought I recognized the blue hair. Let go, I can't breathe," he growled as he tried to free himself from Laura's hug.

"You two know each other?" a once again bewildered Bob asked, yet another thing in his perfect and orderly world falling apart.

"If I say yes, will you shut up?" Bakura asked. When he didn't answer, he turned back to Laura. "At least it's only you who's here. If Kathleen's here, too, I'm going to go insane. I suppose Ryou's your cousin...you look kind of different."

"That might be because I'm two years older. Don't ask; it's really complicated. And just to let you know Kathleen is here. She just went to get food."

"Great. Just great. Just to warn you, Ryou, not knowing who you were, decided that we are all going to meet up with Pharaoh, friendship girl, and the other geeks. But we might not get to go, seeing as what sort of state he's in," he said, inclining his head in the direction of the discussed.

"So what's wrong? Is he sick or something?" she asked, looking over at him.

"No. He ate chicken; he's allergic. I tried to warn him," he said, shaking his head, and then smirked, "But it isn't really my problem. He's the one who ate it. Well, they are my pants..."

Laura looked at Ryou for a second more, and then back to Bakura. "I thought leather seemed more like your thing." Ryou, if you're curious, was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a vintage tee-shirt. The outfit was actually ok, it just really wasn't his sort of thing. Bakura, on the other hand...

Bakura grinned. "He made the mistake of saying that if I came along, I could drive, choose where we eat, and what he wore. I knew that he would never wear leather willingly if his life depended on it, so that's what I made him wear. I hope he doesn't ruin the pants; they're my favorite pair..."

Before he could finish his rant, Kathleen came skipping over, somehow managing to carry six ice cream cones and four soft pretzels without dropping anything. Spotting Bakura, she grinned, and gave him a death hug (If you're wondering, Kathleen and Laura rarely do any type of hug other than death hug), managing to still not drop anything or get food on his shirt. Releasing him, she held out a pretzel to Laura, and Bob took this as a cue to take one as well. Kathleen snatched it back and glared at him. "Bad dog. Sit."

"B...but I thought that would be for me. You do have three left," he stammered, to worn out to put up a good argument.

Kathleen rolled her eyes, and started counting off on her fingers, using the hand that was holding the weird carrying thing for the ice cream that looked strangely like a drink holder. "One: for me. Two: for me. Three: was going to be for Laura, but Bakura can have it," she said, shoving a pretzel at him.

Laura looked up from her mustard covered pretzel. "That's not nice," she said, making sure to swallow first.

Kathleen just raised an eyebrow. "I have two ice cream cones for you. I'm having two, so one can go to Bakura and the other to Ryou," she said before taking a huge bite of pretzel.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Laura said motioning over to the trash can.

"Wa ta well appan to im?" Kathleen asked, about to start cracking up.

"Kathleen, we can't understand..." Laura began before she was cut off.

"Tithin," Bakura said, looking up from his half eaten pretzel.

"Ryou's allergic to chicken? Bummer. I love chicken," Kathleen said, about to start in on the second pretzel. "Let's call him over. He has to be done barfing up his last few meals by now. Hey! Ryou! Get over here!"

Ryou looked up, his face paler than usual. Clutching his stomach, he trudged over to them. "I don't feel so good," he muttered, leaning over towards Bakura.

Bakura put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him an arms length away. "Oh, no you don't. You are going straight home. I do NOT want to deal with this any more," he said, picking a backpack up off the floor that held dozens of credit cards, dollar bills, pearl necklaces, and the like. Hmm... I wonder were he got them?

"But what about Yugi and..." Ryou's stammering was cut off.

"Tell them that you got sick, and we'll have to suffer through them bringing the friendship to us."

"Ok, then. Let's go! But first we should finish the ice cream, and we still need to get our bags," Kathleen announced, who, magically, was already done with her ice cream. Handing everyone the last of the food, she skipped over to the baggage claim area. If you haven't been in an airport, or at least not in a very long time, it's the area with the shiny metal things that work like conveyer belts that snake around with all of the luggage on it so that when you see your bag you push your way through the throng of people to the front and pull it off. Rather boring, actually. You have to stand around a lot.

"Matthew? Are you ok? You look a little dizzy," Ryou asked, looking over at Bob, who was swaying on the spot.

"There...there are TWO of you!"

"Yes, there are. I tried to warn you on the phone," Ryou said with a sigh. He had a feeling he knew what was going to come next.

"What are you wearing?" Bob gasped before fainting, and fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"Oh, no! Matthew! What should we do? Should we take him to the hospital?" Ryou gasped, looking around frantically.

"No, he should be fine. Probably just got too much of a shock. He's going back on the first plane to England, anyways," Laura said, taking a bite of her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. They were silent for a few minutes, and then Kathleen came over, pushing a cart with five suitcases on it.

"What happened to Bob?" she asked when she stopped, the cart's wheels inches from his face.

"He saw Ryou, fainted. It could have been that there were two of them, but it's probably the fact that his perfect little protégé wasn't 'putting his best foot forward' like he had been expecting. Rather sad, actually," Laura answered as she loaded the carry-on bags onto the cart. "Now let's go. I'm getting bored of the airport."

"I couldn't agree more. Plus, I am sooo tired it's not even funny," Kathleen muttered, leaning on Laura.

"How can you be tired? It's two in the afternoon?" Bakura asked as he wheeled the cart around and towards the automatic doors that led outside. He really didn't mind that much, seeing as he was expecting at least ten times this number of suitcases per person.

"Every heard of jetlag?" Kathleen asked as she and Laura followed the two white haired people outside. "This is sooo awesome! I get to hang out with three people who sound like Brits!"

……………………………………………………………………………

The authors were all for ending it here, but then Marie kicked Kathleen off the computer and typed up what was happening to her. So, if it wasn't obvious enough already, what follows is Marie's creation, which she partially typed herself and partially dictated to Kathleen, after she was forced to add descriptiveness, correct punctuation and the like. We hope you enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………

"I wonder what Marie is up to! She is so wonderful and is a genius in every way!" Laura said in a cheerful voice as she skipped off after having pushed Kathleen off a cliff.

Or at least that was what Marie thought was going on when she woke up and found herself muttering in a wonderfully tweaked Aussie accent, "Shut up, you," and then she shrieked and started ranting about her Aussie accent, "Oh my GOD! I may not have Kaiba, but I have this!" Her rant was soon ended by an appearance of 'the Australian dude.'

"Hurry up, you lazy bum, we've got to go. And no buts, you're coming. You need to get out of this house and meet people," said her idiot brother, whose name Marie hadn't bothered to remember.

"I have an Aussie accent," Marie said angrily, "I am much too good for these mere 'people' you speak of!"

There was a long silence, in which he blinked several times. "I never thought having a sister was going to be like..." there was a pause in which the idiot brother stared off into space, "...this."

Marie said something again in her wonderfully tweaked Aussie accent, "Well get used to it. What do you plan to do? Take me to a motorcycle convention in Egypt? I'm not going. And nothing you say will make me go."

Idiot brother said through gritted teeth in his not so wonderfully tweaked, but still 'awesome', Aussie accent, "Do you like cotton candy?"

Marie replied in her own wonderfully tweaked Aussie accent, "Yes. Blue will do."

Idiot brother sighed, than said in his not so wonderfully tweaked Aussie accent, "There's green, purple and pink."

"Well, I POSITEVELY WILL NOT GO WITHOUT MY BLUE COTTON CANDY!"

Then the idiot brother grabbed her by her arm held onto it while he threw random clothing into a bag. "Will it be necessary for me to hold your arm all the way to Egypt or can you manage on your own?" Idiot Brother said, breaking the sulky silence.

"I guess I can go...after all, maybe India produced more blue dye than usual this year." The two of them walked out into the sun. There was that nice kind of silence where everything seems peaceful and right in the world, until Marie suddenly shrieked, "I AM IN AUSTRALIA, AND I HAVENT SEEN THE PLACES WHERE THEY FILMED LORD OF THE RINGS, AND I DONT HAVE A TAN, BBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT, MOST IMPORTANTLY, I HAVEN'T BEEN TO P. SHERMAN, 42 WALLABY WAY, SYDNEY (Note to Katie: I remembered that on my own)!"

Idiot Brother just stared at her and then continued toward his ride. Marie looked upset but got on the motorcycle being careful not to get a third degree burn from her leg hitting the exhaust pipe, and settled with staring at the back of his helmet.

When they got to the airport, Idiot Brother took off his blue helmet revealing amusing helmet hair. Marie smirked her copyrighted smirk and said, "Nice helmet hair," then wandered off like she knew where she was going. Idiot Brother trailed off after her. When he finally caught up she was staring wide-eyed at a display advertising portable DVD players.

Idiot Brother leaned down to her ear and said in a loud voice, "No."

"But Idiot Brother! It makes flights melt away with only you and Tad Hamilton in the movie!"

"My name's Valon. And I can make your flight quite enjoyable with complimentary snacks and a TV."

"That'll do, brother. That'll do."

So they went off and magically found the right helicopter or something like that. It just so happened to be the one they...'borrowed' from Dice. (K- That's Dartz. M- Dice is better. And they're both in games anyways.) When they got onto the helicopter, idiot brother handed her a rock hard power bar and some condensed milk. Marie savagely looked around, trying to find the TV. Then she turned and glared at her Idiot Brother.

"You tricked me! Where's the TV?" she shouted.

"They're on the windows. When we take off, a show called 'Discover Life from the Sky' will come on," he said sarcastically.

"I've always wanted to discover life from the sky," a guy with maroon hair and a belly shirt said approvingly, "I didn't even know we had cable!"

Marie raised an eyebrow, and stage whispered to Idiot Brother. "Who's the sports bra dude?"

Accompanying him was a man with blond hair and strange sideburns. So the helicopter magically took off without a pilot, and Marie sat in the front watching "COPS: Air Edition."

"Cool! The military planes are closing in on the unidentified helicopter! This is awesome!" She paused for a second, and then shouted, "My hair hurts; stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Sideburn Guy asked, momentarily stopping banging his head against the wall in frustration. He looked over at Valon, who looked like he was seriously contemplating jumping off the helicopter.

"I don't know. I just felt like saying that." The rest of the flight was uneventful, seeing as Sideburn Guy taped Marie's mouth shut with duct tape.

……………………………………………………………………………

Next time on Pure Insanity...

……………………………………………………………………………

"OMIGOSH! This is sooo AWESOME!" someone yelled from the living room.

"What's awesome now?" Bakura asked poking his head out of the computer room.

"You have cable," Kathleen stated matter-of-factly.

"So? It's only standard. It's not like we have 500 channels or something."

There was silence for a few minutes, except for the occasional special effect sound or some song coming from the TV as Kathleen flipped through the channels. The silence was broken by a high pitched yell of "UBER AWESOME!"

"WHAT NOW?" a seething Thief King yelled.

"You have the infomercial channel," she said innocently.

"I thought you said something about hating infomercials," he said slowly.

"I do. It's just that you actually have... LAURA! GET IN HERE!"

"What is it?" Laura asked as she walked in, sketch pad in hand, "Omigosh! This is SOOO AWESOME!" she shouted as she vaulted over the back of the sofa and onto the spot next to Kathleen.

"I thought she hated infomercials, too," Bakura stated with a glare.

"I do. It's just what they have an infomercial for!" Laura answered.

"What is it for, pray tell?"

"The Akito Praise Package!" they cheered in unison.

"What the...Akito Praise Package? What in the world is an..." he was cut off when the two girls began to sing.

"My master has a first name, its A-K-I-T-O. My master has a second name; it's S-O-H-M-A. I love to praise IT every day, and if you ask me why, I'll SAAAAAAAAAAAY: Beeeeeeeeecause Akito has a way with being absolutely GREAT!"

"Idiots," he muttered under his breath as he slammed the computer room door, and turned up the volume of Windows Media to drown them out.

……………………………………………………………………………

L- Another chapter done, and once again it's time for our plead for reviews. To get our point across about how much we want reviews, Kathleen has written you a poem. Be glad, she was originally going to sing. You don't want that. You REALLY don't want that.

K- I'm not THAT bad at singing.

L- Yes, you are. And just read the poem already.

K- Fine. Here is my beautiful creation:

We like reviews,

Yes we do.

When we don't get them

We feel blue.

So if you want

To be very kind,

Click the little button,

And state your mind.

We will answer

Every one.

It's actually

Kind of fun.

We appreciate

any view,

And will always say,

"Thank You."

It won't even take

That much time,

So click the button,

It's no crime.

L- You know, that poem really stunk.

K- Come on! It wasn't THAT bad.

L- Yes, it was. It STUNK.

K- You're mean. And that isn't a good thing. I'm supposed to be the mean one.

L- You're right, you are. But you aren't doing a very good job of it. You're even begging them to review.

K- Fine. If you people don't review, I'll make Laura start doing a Ritsu rant.

L- What if I don't want to do one?

K- I'll make you.

L- Ok, you're evil again. Every thing is right with the world again.

K- Thank you. It's nice to know that an evil genius like myself is appreciated. Now, can we get at LEAST three reviews? I mean, this chapter is, like, nine pages long. Nine is sort of short, but we did post two chapters. Altogether that's probably twenty pages. TWENTY!

L- Actually, right now it's twenty-six. If you count both chapters, that is. Page nine is when Marie's thing starts.

K- Wow. I knew I had typed a lot, but not that much.

L- Yes, you did. The part I came up with doesn't even take up a quarter of the story!

K- It took up 4.7163412127440904419321685508736 percent of the last chapter.

L- Shut up.

K- ...

L- ...

K- ...

L- Did you use a calculator for that?

K- Yes, I did.

L- I see...

K- ...

L- ...

K- ...

L- Well, review.

K- Yes. Only people who review get muffins from now on.

L- But that's mean.

K- Fine. Everyone who reads gets muffins. Only people who review get cupcakes. So we will probably have a pathetic number of cupcakes sitting around.

L- Won't they get stale?

K- Yup. When they do, we'll just make more.

L- OK!

K- You know what, I've noticed that we've gone from having barely any conversation to talking a whole ton.

L- You know, you're right. Maybe it's because you just got bored and started typing up whatever.

K- You're probably right. I'll have to tone it down a bit in the future.

M- You two really are REALLY weird.

K/L- We know!


	8. Chapter 7

K- Yay! We finally updated! And it only took us four weeks or so.

L- Sorry I took us so long. Evil had kept us from updating sooner.

K- So, in honor of me finishing my fourth week of school...

L- And me finishing my second...

K- We finally updated!

L- Now let's answer our reviews!

Princess Mika of the Shadows (#1): You liked the Green Bakura hair! Yay! That was Kathleen's idea, I hate green. And you liked Bob and the muffin! Yay! Here's another muffin for reviewing!

Princess Mika of the Shadows (#2): You actually want stale cupcakes? O.o Now that is a first. And Marie says thanks for appreciating the wonders of Australian accents and agrees that Tea is stupid and that her name is too much like tea and that is an insult to tea. Well, here's a plateful of stale cupcakes! Enjoy! And throw a particularly hard one at Tea for me!

Artistatwork24hrs: I'm glad you like the story. And thanks for reviewing!

K- For all you smart people out there, Artistatwork's real name has already been said in the story. The first person to figure it out gets a plate of cupcakes!

L- And here's a hint: she's also in this chapter!

K- Now here's the chapter. Read and REVIEW!

L- Ok...you didn't have to yell.

……………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Seven**

_In which many things relate to Fruits Basket_

"Okay, so we have 12 Smurfs for green, 15 for white, 9 for red, 2 for purple," Morgan rattled off a list of tallies she marked them off.

Annie looked proud. "I'd say our 'Let's see what color a friendship-obsessed Smurf becomes when you strangle it' experiment was a success." She tilted her head back and lay on the cushiony grass.

"…21 for yellow. Yeah, this sure did it. Even if it did seem to take forever. Who knew that there could be so many of those blue freaks in one lifetime?" She played with her pencil, waving the eraser through the air, weaving intricate designs. "Anyway, I'm very sure that I'll use all this information in my later life. Sometime… Five for orange…"

Once the girl had finished talking, Annie sat up and began to braid her own long, dark brown hair. "So, now what? I wonder if there's another one of those portals somewhere." She'd soon finished with her hair and settled back into the grass, partially closing her eyes. The girl had began to hum the chords to _Mr. Brightside_ when, suddenly a shadow blocked the light. "Morgan, move it. You aren't transparent and thus all the nice sunlight can't get though you to me."

"…21 ½ for puce. Anne, I'm nowhere near you, so how can I get in your way?"

"Oh. Well, then what is it?" She sedately opened one eye. "Whatever happens to be blocking my sun, move it. And if you don't, I'll… Is something touching my hair?" Annie sat up and turned to her sun-blocking, hair touching antagonist.

Morgan stopped her counting to turn to where her friend's startled yelp had come from, and gasped. Over Anne stood a tall, muscular guy who looked like he had just escaped off the set of _The Matrix_ (Aka: Lots of black and leather like Neo, who we have decided is a vampire. Don't ask.). He also had enough guns and other weapons to have of been from _The Matrix_. And… he was examining Annie's hair?

"What a strange mullet," he commented, lifting Annie's braid. "WAIT! This is not a mullet!" He sounded oddly surprised.

"Uh, no, it isn't. What's it to you?" She swatted the offending hand from her brunette hair. "Do you have any, like, inner conflicting issues? 'Cause I'm sure that I can direct you to a good therapist…"

The man looked vaguely (very vaguely) pleased. "Silly females. I am a Mullet Hunter at the rank of Lieutenant. And you seem to have stumbled into my scouting territory."

The two girls stared blankly. "Uh, excuse me, but did you just say _Mullet Hunter_? What the heck is a Mullet Hunter!"

The man looked disbelieving. "You do not know of the Order of Mullet Hunters? Have you just fallen out of the Seventh Dimension? In fact, I do not believe that I have seen either of you before. Why have you descended into _this_ dimension?"

Morgan gave a heavy sigh. That was one too many questions for her liking. "Look, whatever-your-name-is dude-person-guy. To answer your questions in order, no, no, and I don't know. I have no idea why anyone would joins a club for people obsessed with scary, out-of-date hairstyles (Mullet Hunter: TT), or why there would even be a sick gathering like that. All I know is that we fell through a swirly thing, got attacked by Furby and Smurfs, annihilated them, and now we're here. 'Kay?"

Annie looked around. What was this guy talking about? Why would _she _have a mullet! The only woman that she had even seen with a mullet was her music teacher, and she head banged to children's songs. _When she was by herself_. Oh, wait, he was talking again. She put aside the creepy memories of the music teacher (Or at least tried to…) to listen for the guy's answer.

"…No, I do not believe that is ''Kay,'" he concluded, using his fingers for quotes. "You need your Inter-Dimensional papers. Where are they?" He gave them both a suspicious look, which could be likened to that of a parent whose kids were denying that they had cut their own hair when they were holding the scissors and there was a pile of hair at their feet.

"…Inter-Dimensional papers?" Morgan gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, I think that… I left them… in my car? Yeah. Uh, hold on." She grabbed the perplexed Annie and darted behind a tree.

Anne looked like she was ready to scream. "PAPERS! Where the heck does he expect me to get frickin' papers from! I mean--!"

Morgan slapped a hand roughly over her mouth. "You idiot! Shut up! He might hear us!"

"Hear what?" Ah, yes. The Mullet Hunter with the perfect timing looked around the trunk of the tree. Wow, how these girls were hating him right now. "I see no car here. Where are your papers?" He punctuated the sentence with a glare meant to intimidate.

Annie glared back, imagining herself sticking a voodoo doll of the man with pins. "Look, we don't have any stupid papers. And, if you would now... What?" She refocused her attention to Morgan who was signaling vigorously. "Are you okay?"

Morgan let out a huge sigh. It wasn't her day, was it? She looked over to the confused man, who was glancing back and forth between them. "Eeh, what Annie means is that… We lost them. Okay, so more or less we never had them. Or even knew the existed. Is there a problem with that?" She tried to give her cutest, most innocent face while she warily eyed all his guns.

Well, either this man had no emotions or feeling, or he was just ignoring the face. Crap. "Yes. Besides indulging in the sport of mullet hunting, I am also an alleged peacekeeper. Thus," he pulled out a book and turned a few pages, "I am entitled to capture you and put your hair on exhibit in my living room because you are traveling inter-dimensionally without passports. Oh yay." With a smirk, he hoisted one of the large guns from its resting place on his shoulder to his hand.

"Uh, I guess this is when we run?" Annie gave a fearful look to Morgan.

"Judging by the sudden addition of artillery, I would say that's about right."

"Crap."

………………………………………………………………………………..

"Woooooow! I can see…uh, the road. How much longer?" Kathleen sat back down in her car seat. "It feels like _forever_ since we got in the car," she whined, opening and closing the window over and over again.

"It's…been…five…minutes," Bakura hissed. Is this what all girls today are like? "Now shut up." He gripped the wheel tighter.

"Whoa, road rage much? You just almost hit that pedestrian," Laura looked out the window to stare at the person, who had busied themselves with making obscene gestures in the direction of the car. "Do you even have a driver's license? I mean, how would a 5000 year-old spirit fill out a driving test? What do you write on your license? 'Cause saying that you're 5000 years old is a bit-"

Bakura tried to block them out… Tried. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he yelled, whipping around angrily (Ooh, keep your eyes on the road!). He is evidently lacking some social skills.

Laura and Kathleen gave him angelic looks. Complete with shojo bubbles. You would have expected Ayame from Fruits Basket to hop out right now, except that they were in a car, and Ayame is probably too busy telling Hatori something right now. "Sorry. I just needed something to talk about." Laura looked almost truly apologetic. Eh, almost.

Kathleen, on the other hand lost her angelic look within two seconds, for a bored Kathleen is an unhappy Kathleen. So, instead, she decide to be stupid, and hung out the window mysteriously, making her look vaguely like Akito from the second Fruits Basket (Whoa, why is there so much about Fruits Basket in here?). "Hey, you just hit a squirrel. Actually, make that squirrels. …Cool." She looked pleased. "I don't like squirrels."

"One bit me." Laura looked a bit rueful. "And I loathe them, too, but that doesn't mean you should hit them…"

Ryou, finally deciding that it was at least partially safe to talk, leaned forward. "He hits stuff for fun. It's disgusting. And, also, how can anyone live though wearing leather pants for an hour?" He looked pointedly over at his seething Yami, who was evidently too angry to listen.

Laura blinked and looked up. "I have no idea. I'm scared of leather pants. And the name Dave, but that's something else."

Kathleen didn't look up. "Dave? Yeah, I guess that is something else. But so are plaid skirts. And football. And Texas. And speaking of Texas…" She moved back into the car, with an evil glint in her eye. Laura automatically groaned.

Yami Bakura was purely annoyed now. "What about Texas?" He growled. "It's just a stupid state."

Kathleen let out a long, dramatic gasp. "How dare you speak of Texas that way! If I am going to reside in the same house hold as you, you must never ever do one of… three things. Those being, 1) Speak against Texas, 2) Blaspheme against Texas, and, 3) Play music accredited to Jesse McCartney."

Ryou blinked. "But one and two mean practically the same things… And, why not?"

Kathleen sighed. "Because. Texas is an ultimate good." She ignored Laura, who was mimicking every one of her words. "And if you do, I'll make sure you pay." She began to look a bit like a rabid dog at that last part. "Now, resuming. Ohmigod! Texas is soooo cool! It's, like the best state ever! Actually, it's the best place ever! They have, like, everything in Texas, and, like…"

Bakura hit his head on the steering wheel. It was going to be a long drive.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Anne was annoyed. She was wearing her school uniform. She was hiding in the branches of a large tree. The tree smelled like blueberry muffins. She had to climb up the tree because she didn't want to be shot by someone who hunted mullets. Wow, she sure was loving life right about now. _And trees_, she thought, pushing a clump of leaves away from her mouth. "Well, this sucks. How long 'till you think he finds us?" She looked down at Morgan who was busy surveying the territory from her tree branch.

"Eurgh, who knows. Weeks, months, years… Oh, crap! There he is!" She scrambled upwards a few branches. Annie looked though the branches as inconspicuously as she could. The Mullet Hunter was walking up a hill, evidently looking for them. Gosh, she really needed that voodoo doll right about now. He looked up at the tree, evidently a bit (a reeeeeeeeally little bit…) smarter than he looked. He looked right up directly at Anne's spying gap. Fine, so maybe he graduated from college. Either way, he couldn't see them, could he?

"There you are!" The Mullet Hunter took out his gun from a carry position and pointed it at their tree. Crap, he graduated from an Ivy League college. "Now I've got you…"

Morgan eye's searched for a way out. Okay, so maybe the fact that they were up a tree and their seeker was on the ground meant that there was really nowhere to go, but there had to be _some _way out of it. She surveyed the environment. Leaves, more leaves, a muffin… Okay, so maybe there was no way out. There had to be some—

Anne twisted around angrily to where she had heard Morgan's yelp come from. "Are you crazy!" she whispered, seething. "Now he's going to find us—" The girl's rant was cut off abruptly as she gaped at the creature before her. Bight pink and levitating, Annie knew that she either been watching too many hours of Star Wars, or she had gone clinically insane. The little being was holding up Morgan, who looked twice as surprised as Anne was. Recollecting her thoughts, she spoke cautiously. "…Yoda…?"

"Erm, no," it blinked. "That's my cousin. I'm James."

………………………………………………………………………………..

"OMIGOSH! This is sooo AWESOME!" someone yelled from the living room.

"What's awesome now?" Bakura asked poking his head out of the computer room. They had been at the apartment for about an hour, and Kathleen had been spazing out about everything from the pantry, which was stocked up on candy and other junk foods, to her room, because apparently she had always wanted green walls.

"You have cable," Kathleen stated matter-of-factly.

"So? It's only standard. It's not like we have 500 channels or something."

There was silence for a few minutes, except for the occasional special effect sound or some song coming from the TV, as Kathleen flipped through the channels. The silence was broken by a high pitched yell of "UBER AWESOME!"

"WHAT NOW?" a seething Thief King yelled.

"You have the infomercial channel," she said innocently.

"I thought you said something about hating infomercials in the car," he said slowly.

"I do. It's just that you actually have... LAURA! GET IN HERE!"

"What is it?" Laura asked as she walked in, sketch pad in hand, "Omigosh! This is SOOO AWESOME!" she shouted as she vaulted over the back of the sofa and onto the spot next to Kathleen.

"I thought she hated infomercials, too," Bakura stated with a glare.

"I do. It's just what they have an infomercial for!" Laura answered.

"What is it for, pray tell?"

"The Akito Praise Package!" they cheered in unison.

"What the...Akito Praise Package? What in the world is an..." he was cut off when the two girls began to sing.

"My master has a first name, it's A-K-I-T-O. My master has a second name, it's S-O-H-M-A. And if you ask me why I praise he/she/it every day I'll SAAAAAAAY: Akito Sohma has a way with being absolutely GREAT!"

"Idiots," he muttered under his breath as he slammed the computer room door, and turned up the volume of Windows Media to drown them out. But his precious peace was soon to be interrupted once again. Why? Because the starfish was about to make another appearance!

"Bakura!" someone, once again, shouted from the living room.

"WHAT?" he bellowed. If you were there, you would probably expect white foam to come flying from his mouth at any second. Gross, but oh so true.

"There's someone at the door!" Laura yelled back.

"Who?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"We don't know. Mommy always told us not to open the door for strangers!" Kathleen called in a freakishly innocent sounding voice.

"Well, why don't you open the door and tell me who it is?" Bakura said slowly, beginning to calm down.

"Ok!" the two girls cheered in unison. For the next few seconds he relaxed in the relative silence, wondering absentmindedly if those two girls were ever silent. He decided no when his thoughts were interrupted by an ear piercing shriek. "Run away!" they shouted as they ran into the computer room, slamming and locking the door behind them. Before the had a chance to ask them why they were running around acting like idiots, not that they usually didn't do that, he got his answer.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. We didn't think that Ryou's cousins were here yet. Could you please come out, I feel weird talking through a door. And could you please tell us where Ryou is? We came to wish him a swift recovery," a worried voice called through the door.

"And maybe we can become friends!" an annoyingly perky voice added. Bakura frowned. This was going take a while.

"Back! Back you demons of stupidity!" Kathleen shouted, shaking her fist. Laura raised her eyebrow. "What? Dogbert said it. I'm sorry, but Ryou isn't here right now. If you leave your credit card number and a message, I might tell him it when he gets back. Now, GET LOST!" A few more minuets passed this way, the gang of idiots asking where Ryou was and the girls yelling at them to shut up. Bakura had finally gotten sick of it.

"Ryou is out getting more food. Us three ate all of it," he said with a sigh as he added an image gallery to his "I hate Yami" website.

"Bakura! How dare you manipulate the minds of these two defenseless girls so that they would hate me before they even got to meet me!" a very serious voice yelled.

"That's not very nice. You're keeping them from making new friends, and everyone wants new friends," the perky voice added. Bakura head slammed down onto his keyboard. This was going to take a LONG while.

Laura had also had just about enough. With a frown, the opened up the door. Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey and Duke stood there, looking surprised that their methods of persuasion worked. "Ok. One, Bakura isn't manipulating us. Even if he was, we wouldn't care. He's too cool. Two, we have hated you for a long time. We even wrote a book entitle '101 Ways to Kill Yami'. Surprisingly, no one was willing to publish it. Three, we do NOT want to be friends with you, and wouldn't be for a million dollars." Kathleen looked shocked at this statement. "Ok, we would pretend to be your friend for a million dollars. And four, your methods of persuasion didn't work, your annoyingness did. And five, no I can not read minds. Wait a minute," Laura paused for a second, and then grinned evilly, "I can read minds. This is so AWESOME!" The next minuets consisted of the two girls spazing out about how awesome it was that Laura could read minds, with the other six just sort of standing there, or sitting in Bakura's case. Finally they stopped. "You know Yugi, I still don't get it. You are way shorter than Kathleen was, and you're five foot. That means you should have only been two inches shorter than her, not a foot. Well, I guess if you count the hair, you're only half an inch shorter. But that still doesn't make sense."

Yami's slow brain, working overtime, finally managed to put the pieces together. "You!" he growled, eyes glowing red.

"I thought you were supposed to have violet eyes, not red," Kathleen said with a raise of her eyebrow. In case you haven't noticed, she really loves doing that. Just as Yami lunged, a white haired head decided to poke itself through the front door.

"I'm back! I hope you three didn't destroy the apartment while I was out. I couldn't find any Goo Goo Clusters, so I got you some dark chocolate instead. I hope you don't mind. And they were out of steak, Bakura. Oh. Oh my," Ryou stammered. Yami looked up from strangling the girls. "I don't think we'll have enough frozen pizza crusts for everyone."

"Frozen pizza?" Joey asked. Bakura winced. He had almost forgotten how much he hated that accent.

………………………………………………………………………………..

After Marie made her little section, Katie decided that she needed to make her own. So what follows is her creation. Unlike Marie's section, the punctuation was correct and it was descriptive, so the authoresses saw no need to edit. Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………..

"NO, KATIE-- DON'T!" the horde yelled.

"I must," Katie confirmed, "or I will die."

"YEAH, BUT IF YOU DO, _WE'LL_ DIE!"

"I don't care!" Katie declared. And she sunk her teeth into the gelatin, feeling the death in her mouth. Instantly, the horde fell and lost all life. They were dead. But that was the least of her problems.

"Heh," a snide voice chortled. Katie jerked her head to see who it was. She gasped.

"ELVIS CLONE NUMBER SEVENTY-TWO!" she screamed, losing her confidence. "You said you would die if I ate it! And it was the expensive Knox kind, too!"

"Shut up! It is time for you to die!" the monster commanded. Katie felt her world crush.

But then, just before the world went black—

"What the—" she croaked throatily. "Hey, that's… WAIT!" She looked deeply pained. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

A cool dude with a serious tan and sandy blond hair stuck his head in. "What?" he asked, sounding more irritated than concerned.

"I'm tan…" The girl sobbed like James from Pokemon.

Marik's eyes narrowed. "What's so bad about that?"

"I don't like tan…" She sat up. Her face brightened. "Oh yeah! You're my cousin, right!" She didn't wait for an answer. "UBER-COOL! But…" She paused. "I still don't like tan…"

"You're not blond anymore," the girl's idol pointed out.

"True! My life's dream has been met!" Katie looked evil. "I will never have to take offense at a dumb blonde joke ever again!"

Marik coughed.

"OH! I am so sorry… I wasn't calling you dumb… and besides, I'm a blonde on the inside. Hey, wanna play Super Smash Bros. Melee?" She randomly pulled out a Gamecube.

"I'll pass."

" 'Kay. I will use my list of things to do when I meet Marik!" She whipped out a good ten pounds' worth of paper. "Number one! Glomp!"

Marik stepped out of the way. "How about breakfast?"

Katie didn't notice. "Hey, if I'm with you, then does that mean that Ishizu and Odion are here, too? Wait, then that means that Marie's with the Doom group! They may have cool duel disks but they are some twisted up Froot Loops! I mean, two of them are gender-confused, one has bad sideburns, and actually the Australian dude seems pretty cool. But not as cool as you! Anyway, does that mean she's going to have to put up with sports-bra man, Aussie man, bad sideburn man, and… Dartz? Noooo; Marie…"

"Breakfast. You can spaz all you want later." Marik led her to a table where his existing family ate: the manservant and the destiny lady.

"Hi hi hi Ishizuuuuuuuuuuuu! Odiooooooooooooooooon!" Katie greeted with a flourish.

Ishizu coughed. Odion left the table. A nice bunch, them Ishtars.

"Soooo! Can I have chocolate jimmies?"

"Not really."

"Frozen waffle?"

"Guess."

"Legend of Zelda?"

"You mean you'd eat Link?"

Katie frowned. "I guess I wouldn't. But anyway, what can I eat?"

Ishizu held up a peach. Katie shrieked in horror.

"Peaches are evil!" she preached. "And—wait…"

"What?" Marik looked tired.

Katie frowned. "You have much to learn, my precious."

"…Whaaaaat?"

"Do you know what Pervertory is?"

"Yeah."

"About the perv scans?"

Marik knew where this was going. A long, long lecture on life after death: where the pervs go. What had started as an inside joke for two schoolgirls had become a whole load of trouble for Inter-Dimensional Customs. The dimensions were thrown off and Apollo got REALLY mad. So he saved the day and changed the subject!

"You know, Marie will be here for a motorcycle convention." As soon as it left his lips, he instantly regretted it.

Katie's eyes grew wide. "Really! When?"

Marik fought back thoughts like that of a person with a borderline personality disorder. "I don't know."

Katie grinned. "Cool! You know, I had this really freaky dream. I was, like, standing there, and then this evil Elvis clone came up and said if I ate this gelatin everyone but me would die, and if I didn't eat it, I'd die. So I ate it but I died anyway."

"How... sad."

"Yeah. Elvis Clone Number Seventy-Two was a real con man. You know if you replace the 'a' in man with an 's' then you get MSN. And if you change the last letter in Marik to an 'e' then you're Marie! Just like Marie, but you're a guy! I can't feel my foot. Do you read stuff like Angels and Demons? It's a cool book and Robert Langdon is awesome. Hey, who's the last person you expect to walk in this room right now? I'd say this kid who was in my second grade class named Adam. He always sits in the front row at 9:00 mass and stares at me when I'm altar-serving. Although I only served 9:00 once because I'm signed up for 5:15. I went to this seriously idiotic camp when I was in first grade called Great Beaver Day Camp. I got a Girl Scout badge. I think that was my second-to last year of Girl Scouts because the troop leader left. And now I hate the organization. But anyway. You know, Kaiba has a cool trench coat. Hey, you know what? Pi could be counted as 7.11 because you can pick those numbers out in the symbol, right? PHI is cool, too. Have you ever seen the Ministry of Silly Walks? Monty Python? You have neat carvings on your back. My sister and I made this Yu-Gi-Oh like chibi gallery thing but then we messed it up and accidentally saved it. So we started a new one. Do you like the song 'Wordplay' by Jason Mraz? It's cool. I watched Beyblade once and…"

It was going to be a long day.

………………………………………………………………………………..

K- Yay! The chapter is finally finished!

L- And we can update!

K- And I don't have to type any more!

L- And we can update!

K- And my fingers will have to go through no more pain from constant typing!

L- And we can UPDATE!

K- Yes, like the lady says, we can update. Sorry this chapter took so long. School is so EVIL! Especially when your lit teacher expects you to fit a short story onto four pages. Please, this chapter alone is twelve.

L- Ok...Anyways, ignore the babbling idiot and please review.

K- I am NOT and idiot. I just don't apply myself as much as I should. But, now that Ithink about it,I have gotten A's on my last two test. Ha! Take that!

L- Yeah.

KM- Yes. Please update and tell the world what you think of my wonderful part.

M- It is wonderful. But I still think my perfectly tweaked Aussie accent is cool.

KM- Yes, well you heard my sister. REVIEW!

K- You didn't have to yell. Now my head hurts.

M- You two have a Reviewing complex. They would review anyway. Because they love me so much.

L- Oh, one last thing. How comes it seems that almost no one has read past our frist chapter? They all just stop there, and then don't re-

K- SAY THAT WORD AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU. Anyway, you could at least flame us or something. Common curtsey, much?

L- Right. That. Now, I must go and prepare to give CPR to yet ANOTHER creepy 'Manikin' from the eighties named "Reccesia Annie" or whatever. GOODBYE, CRUEL WORLD THAT MAKES ME TAKE A FIRST AID UNIT IN HEALTH CLASS! ((sob))

M- You're so melodramatic. Just review.


	9. Chapter 8

K- Yay! At long last, the next chapter is UP!

L- And it might have been up sooner if it hadn't been for your oh sooooooo speedy typing.

K- What? Genius writing takes time.

L- Ok. Let's just answer our reviews.

Princess Mika of the Shadows- Yes, Tea and her teapots are scary. AND UBER IS SUCH AN AWESOME WORD! Sorry. Like I was saying, thanks for reviewing. Cookies for thou.(Tosses her a Kyo-shaped cookie, because I don't know your favoritwe character, and Kyo is very nutral, because I don't think anyone can really hate Kyo.) And right now I am SO mad at Barnes and Noble because they SOLD OUT of Vol. 12. Stupid people who underestimate the fandom of Furuba...

Artistatwork24hours- That is a good idea. Don't we all just love Mc Donald's bashing? But it's so sad! No one has guessed who you are yet! Ah, and I didn't name the Yoda-thing after that James, but this uber-awesome guy who was in my seventh grade class. Ha had to wear lipstick in the school play... Go him!

Phoenix 559- Glad you like it. Don't worry; we won't be taking Ryou out. (L- OF COURSE NOT!((hangs onto Ryou in a scray-obbsessive fangirl fashion)))And yes, Kaiba bashing is fun. He might be really awesome, rich, and have the coolest jackets EVER, but it's still fun bashing him.

Whatever- Um...Thanks for reviewing. You know, it's was sooo hard to figure out who you were. I mean, who else is totally obsessed with Hatori and Marik and lives with Laura?

L/K: NOW ON TO THE STORY!

……………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Eight**

_In which Laura and Kathleen discoverthe woes of being hikaris_

"What? Where's the sky going? Is it over?"

"Yes, Alister. The show's over. You'll have to tune in for next week's episode," Valon replied with hinted annoyance.

"Awwwwwww… But I liked this show! It was uber-interesting…" Alister trailed off, staring longingly out the window, as he had been doing for the last twelve hours.

"Where are we going now?" Raphael (THE SIDEBURN MAN!) asked, rubbing his eyes. "We can't be in Egypt yet."

"I'm hungry; we're stopping off at a convenience store." Valon ripped the tape off Marie's mouth (and instantly regretted it) and strutted toward the door, or whatever it is 'Dice''s helicopters have.

But, he was stopped by Marie, who grabbed his leg, which caused him to fall over violently. Which, of course, results in a pile-up which included much blood, hair gel, obscenities, and… OH MY GOSH, THIS ISN'T SUITABLE FOR A PG FANFIC!

…Okay then. So Marie grabbed his leg and pulled him down, which caused her Idiot Brother to hit his head on the wall.

"IDIOT BROTHER! Why are you so stupid! That hurt!" Marie whined, glaring at her so-called Idiot Brother. "And how can you land a helicopter at a convenience store! Is this something that comes with your natural stupidity?"

Valon narrowed his eyes. "I'm not, I don't care, I just can, and I just decided ten seconds ago that we can. Come on," he said, motioning with the obvious corresponding gesture, "I'm hungry."

So, the Sports Bra Man, the Sideburn Guy, the Idiot Brother, and an obviously peeved Marie crawled their way out of the helicopter toward the supermarket.

"Wow," Alister breathed, staring up at the doors, amazed that when you step on the mat, they _open_. Everyone just stared at him for a moment, and then proceeded into the store.

"So, is there anything we definitely need?" Valon asked, grabbing a cart.

"BLUE COTTON CAN—" Marie was cut off by Raphael, who slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Remember what happened the last time you started screaming?" he reprimanded Marie, who returned him with a 'do-you-really-think-I-care' look. "Anyway, _no cotton candy_. That stuff makes me sick."

"I want Gummi-Worms!" Alister declared.

"Naw, they're too copyrighted. Pick something less… _defined._"

"FINE. I want… chewy, sugary, rubber-like… strings." Alister stared at random people as they walked by. The people just tried to ignore him, even though their subconscious minds were telling them to look for any sign of gender.

"Too bad," replied Raphael as he pranced off to the frozen food aisle.

"Hmm…. What should we get? Cheese?" Valon pondered. "Well, I guess any cheese is fine…." He picked up a box of Velveeta. He was promptly tackled by Marie.

"YOU CAN'T BUY _VELVEETA!_ VELVEETA IS A MONSTROCITY AND AN _INSULT_ TO CHEESE!" she screamed, whamming the poor Australian's head on the floor repeatedly.

"WHAT THE—WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" (Poor, innocent, stupid Valon.) "IT'S JUST CHEESE!"

Marie gasped overdramatically. "How can you SAY that, Idiot Brother! This is _Velveeta_, not cheese!" She shook the box around vigourously.

Alister picked up a container of parmesan cheese. "How about this, then?"

"That is good." Marie stood up and walked farther down the aisle.

As they walked down the aisle, Raphael popped in. "I want french fries," he declared. He held out a box.

Valon, who is steadily losing his sanity, replied, "No. If you want them, then you ask for them. And you pick them out."

"Fine. Then I'll just get these," he pouted, as he picked out a low-rate, common and INEXPENSIVE bag of not-name-brand french fries.

"Wow, these guys sure don't know how to shop, do they?" Marie asked no one in particular. "Doom bikers really suck!" She ran over to a stack of name-brand french fries. Gasp! "WOW!"

"What?" came the annoyed answer.

"These… they're HAPPY!" Marie shouted, just loud enough for everyone to hear and decide that the hypomaniac market really made life hard.

"Well, I thought you didn't _like_ 'happy'," Valon said through clenched teeth. "So what should it matter?"

"Well, now I do! Well, actually… no I don't. BUT I WANT HAPPY! Because these are cool!" Marie yelled.

"FINE!" Valon, who is exceeding popular today, grabbed the bag and threw it in the basket. Which Alister was holding the whole time, but we didn't bother to mention! Go us!

Alister looked at the bag. "Whoa, these are like, five dollars more expensive!" he announced semi-cheerfully.

"Whatever. Let's get cereal," Raphael decided, because he hadn't been talking and rather had been staring in awe at the easy-make meals in a box, because it only took FIVE MINUTES to make a meal containing chicken, mashed potatoes, and a chocolate chip cookie that you could put a face on with icing!

As soon as they got in the cereal aisle, Alister ran over and picked up one of the large, economy-sized bags of non-name-brand cereal. Valon slapped his hand over Marie's mouth before she could object.

"Look, if you are unhappy about this purchase, then I will leave you here in this aisle and you will have to work for the rest of your life in this store alongside HIM!" He pointed over at the randomly-placed Dartz (Dice) who had apparently been working in this supermarket since some long time ago, which he probably wouldn't but for purposes in this story and this threat, he will.

Dartz looked up. "Hello! May I help you ON, your search for FOOD, TODAY, whilst I CONTINUE, on my SEARCH, for ATLANTIS?" He twitched.

"Um… No," Valon answered quickly. The accents on the weird words made his head hurt. "We're just… getting out of this aisle now. BYE!" They ran away, leaving a little cloud of dust. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm thirstyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," Raphael whined, because he always seems to be directing where we go next.

"Uh… FINE!" Alister randomly shoved a jug of milk at him. Ooooookay then.

"Oh. Okay."

"I have decided that we don't need anything else, so we're LEAVING!" Valon shouted because he is controlling and amongst…. DARTZ…. He grabbed Marie, who had been standing there and staring in utter shock at Dartz, who had just been staring back. There's not much going on… in his head…

Randomly, Ayame from Fruits Basket ran by and laughed in his special way, breaking up the scene. And then they all went back to their lives.

"I'm scared of Dice," Marie stage-whispered.

"WHO ISN'T?" Alister stage-whispered back.

Raphael hit them both then, because they were freaking out the check-out lady.

Valon set their commodities on the counter. "Here. We want this."

Marie gawked. "But! We can't leave yet! We haven't bought GUM!" She drooled over a (large) rack of (insanely expensive) (name-brand) gum.

They all gave her exasperated looks. "Why gum? Why do you need gum!"

"We have cereal!" Alister added, so enthusiastic that it was creepy.

"BECAUSE GUM ROCKS!" Marie shouted, making the whole store scream random censored words at the same time so they were sternly lectured for freaking out the check-out lady, whom everyone seemed to be hitting on (the guys). "ALTOID GUM!" She held up a little (copyrighted) tin that was probably only big enough to fit a pine needle.

"'They're so curiously fresh'," Raphael read, causing many copyright infringements. So, after the Altoids company sicced their Mafia on him and he was badly mauled and was doomed to die before he turned thirty (or seventy-two if he's thirty already ((which he probably is))), he regretted this deeply and cried until Alister slapped him, which was pretty insulting because Alister is a complete idiot and also happened to cause another run-on sentence. And then the authors hit them both and they shut up and finished the paragraph.

Alister grabbed the tin. "This is FREAK EXPENSIVE GUM! And like, the container is nanometers long! How can you get GUM out of this!" There was a plethora of gasping, because apparently the people in this convenience store/supermarket are quite brand-name biased. This must be America or something.

"But it's Altoids," Marie insisted. "Thus meaning that it is automatically better than any of that FREAK CHEAP GUM!"

The check-out lady looked confused. "Uh, so are you buying it or what?"

Valon grabbed the tin from Marie and shoved it at the lady. "YES, FINE, WHATEVER! Just let us _leave!_" He would have fallen over sobbing, but he has more pride than Raphael.

Raphael looked annoyed. "I don't like the authors. They're mean!"

"Uh… Raphael, have you been reading the authors' notes again?"

"Yeah. And? They're mean. I'm leaving this story." And so, he proceeded to walk away. But he didn't get far enough because the authors grabbed him and threw him back in to the story, leaving a few bruises.

"Okay," Alister said. "For all intensive purposes, I like being in the story. So, let's go!"

Valon skimmed over the bill. "WHAT! This crap is freak expensive! $527! WE ONLY BOUGHT, LIKE, FIVE ITEMS!"

"This is a story, so everything has to be 'freak expensive'. Even though it escapes all logic and nothing costs that much in real life, unless you are shopping via QVC. Especially if you only shop there so you can get the funky boxes mailed to you," Alister replied, as if there WEREN'T people who did that. But I swear there are. I know one.

"Alister, that last comment made no sense," informed Marie, who had randomly come into knowing of his name.

She turned to Valon. "Now, if I were living with SETO KAIBA, it wouldn't MATTER. It wouldn't matter how much this freak crap costs. But YOU can't afford it because you're a Doom biker, which means you work for a delusional loony who probably spent whatever money he may have had on trying to find Atlantis or yellow contact lenses or something. And he puts emphasis on really stupid and random words!" Marie suddenly knew all this stuff about Dartz how, which really doesn't make sense because she thinks his name is Dice.

Valon, who had been staring into space while wondering how people roasted peanuts without doing anything to the shells, suddenly decided that this was his time to pay attention to what was going on and pretend he knew exactly what Marie just rambled about.

Alister, who has a bad reaction time, popped up randomly. "Durn that blasted Kaiba family!" he exclaimed. Then, just as he got all teary-eyed and was about to go into a long sob story that would explain why he thinks the Kaiba family is so 'blasted', Valon hit him and we got back to the real story.

"Uh… Okay… Five hundred twenty-seven dollars…. I don't think I have that money on me right now. You can… put it on my tab. Under the name of… Seto Kaiba." Valon slapped Marie before she could rant about how Kaiba was cooler than him and all that, and he also decided that this was a good time to grow, like, seven feet taller, get a trench coat that could fit the entire country of Finland, hair that looks suspiciously like a toupee, really long fingers, lots of money, a Mokuba complex, and any intelligence at all (plus a gaming company, a random hate for Gozaburo, Yugi, and practically everyone but Mokie, and a strange fetish for evil laughter). But then he decided that thinking about Kaiba made his head hurt and said, "Actually, I'm Rebecca Hawkins." Because Rebecca is rich, American, and clinically insane. Go her.

"But… Rebecca is a girl…," the check-out lady hesitated.

"No she is not," Valon replied solemnly. "I mean… No, I'm not."

Marie promptly fell over at this, because

1) Valon had just decided that his name was Rebecca Hawkins and

2) Rebecca Hawkins was not a girl.

3) She was thinking of Weevil Underwood and his squeaky voice.

4) She was thinking about this stuff even though she hadn't voluntarily watched any episode of Yu-Gi-Oh in three years.

And then they all ran out of the store. Because the Spanish Inquisition jumped in—DIABOLICALLY—and freaked everyone out. "NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!" jarring chord.

Marie looked very happy at the sudden mention of Monty-Python-ness, but then Valon smacked her back to reality and they trounced out of the store.

……………………………………………………………………………

Laura sat glaring at the folder their new principal was going through slowly, pausing to hum and haw over every page. She turned to look at Kathleen, who looked like she was about to fall asleep. Just then the principal person, who the two girls had telepathically decided to call Mrs. Sir (she looked strangely like a man), finished looking at the papers.

"Well, Laura, your schedule worked out just fine. Your classes will be Geometry, Chemistry, Honors English, Health, Social Studies and Art. Now, Kathleen, there were some problems with your schedule. Your math was fine. So were Geography, Creative Writing and Chemistry. We were able to get you into Art, too, but you still have two periods without classes. So, because we just can't have you wndering the school for two periods, you're going to be in a work studies program!" Mrs. Sir said in a voice that was cheerful and deep at the same time. Scary.

"What?" Kathleen hissed, eyes narrowing.

"A work studies program! You will have to work at different types of jobs so you can learn different skills! They must involve cooking, child care, office work, and working with technology! We have a list of possible jobs for you. Hope you enjoy it!" she replied, oblivious to the heat radiating off of the girl's head. "I trust that you two will read the handbook when you get home, so we only have one last thing to discuss, uniforms!" With a flourish she brought out two bags. "Your cousin called ahead with your sizes. Ryou is such a sweet boy." The girls took the bags that were handed to them, and looked inside. Kathleen promptly looked up, a look of horror on her face.

"Isn't there and alternate option for the uniform? Something that doesn't involve pink?" The principal shook her head. "Can I at least wear the boy's uniform?" she pleaded.

"No," Mrs. Sir said flatly.

"Please?"

"No." There was a flash of light for a split second. Laura looked at Kathleen, who now appeared to be standing an inch, two at the most, taller and her hair looked a little puffier, but nothing noticeable enough to clue the poor lady in as to the ordeal she was about to face.

"I REFUSE to wear pink!" Kathleen shouted, her eyes flashing, "This is an outrage! A scandal! Forcing young girls to wear that incarnation of evil! Provide another option or I WILL send you to the shadow realm!" Kathleen was now standing, and had produced a golden sword from nowhere. Mrs. Sir blinked rapidly, trying to think of something to say. Laura just sat there with her mouth open. What in the world was going on? Kathleen hated pink, but she didn't usually get this worked up about it. Suddenly Laura was in a little room in her head, and a door in the corner was being knocked on. With a shrug, she went over and opened it, assuming that whoever was there could tell her what in her world was going on.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she opened the door, and paused. The person who had been knocking looked like a slightly older version of herself, and was dressed in a plain outfit that looked strangely like the one Ishizu always wore.

"Yes, you can. I'll explain all of this in a minute, but right now I need to temporarily control your body," the lady said, taking a step through the door.

"Why?" Laura asked, narrowing her eyes. What was going on today? First Kathleen went insane, now she was hearing voices, and seeing things too.

"Well, to put it simply, I need to stop my friend from sending that lady to the shadow realm. She seems to have possessed your friend, what was her name again...Kathleen! Yes, your friend Kathleen."

Laura sighed. She was beginning to have an idea what was going on, and she didn't like it. "Fine. But do it quickly. I don't particularly trust some strange spirit in my body."

The spirit smiled. "I really am sorry about this. Kisara just tends to over react when pink is involved. By the way, my name is Ayoka." Suddenly, Laura was back in the real world. Except now she was see-through and floating a few inches off the floor. She looked around the room and say Kathleen in a similar predicament, her body still yelling about the injustice of making people wear pink. Kathleen, finally noticing Laura, grinned.

"Isn't this awesome? We're ghosts! Except we aren't really ghosts...Oh well! This is still UBER-AWESOME!" her rant was cut off when Laura's spirit person, Ayoka, decided to take action. Grabbing the two bags (which had been dropped on the floor), she walked over to...um, Kathleen, wrenched the sword out of her hands, and slammed her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sooo sorry about this. She's still really stressed out about the move. I'm sure she'll get used to the idea of pink in the uniform very quickly. I think we'll be going now. Thank you so much for your time." With a smile, she walked out of the office, dragging the struggling Kathleen behind her. The two girls followed themselves out into the hall. "What did you think you were doing, Kisara?"Ayoka almost yelled at the spirit in Kathleen, who apparently was called Kisara. "In case you haven't noticed, people don't take kindly to being sent to the shadow realm in this millennia. Or having swords waved in their faces!"

Kisara glared. "Why is it always my fault? She was the one forcing people to wear pink. I worked so had to get pink outlawed in Egypt. Now everyone loves pink! Am I supposed to just let my hard work go to waste?" There was a long silence during which a janitor walked by, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Are you our yamis?" Kathleen asked, sounding strangely like Dory. The two spirits looked at each other, then nodded. "Sweet! We've got yamis! We've got yamis!" Kathleen began to sing.

"Can we get back in our bodies again?" Laura asked. "Like I said earlier, I'm not particularly comfortable with some spirit I just met having control of my body."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Kisara whined. "We've been stuck in those stupid rings for the past 5,000 years. True, we were able to talk to each other as we floated around the shadow realm, but 20 Questions gets sooo boring after the 789th round that it's not even funny."

"You know, she sort of reminds me of someone," Laura murmured.

"And there was way too much purple in the shadow realm. Purple is better than pink, but it's still evil. And it was EVERYWHERE! And when we finally got to that stupid portal place, Apollo got really pissed at us when I accidentally summoned a Red Eyes in the middle of his office. It destroyed everything, but at least he got to remodel. That room had WAY too much purple in it. The gold looked much better. But I still wonder why he sent us back to the shadow realm..."

"Ok, she reminds me of you," Laura said, turning to Kathleen.

Kathleen nodded. "You're right, she sort of does. What I want to know is how to make it be that we're all solid at the same time, like with the other yamis. I miss my body..."

"Ok, you can be in control of our bodies for now. But WE get to tell you where to go," Laura said, cutting Kathleen off before she could start a rant.

"Yay!" the two yamis cheered. "So, where do we go first?" one of them asked.

"Our apartment," Laura answered. "But you'll need to drive." The two yamis just stood there, blank looks on their face. The two girls sweatdropped. "That means in a car." More blank looks. "That means in a machine that's sort of like a chariot without horses."

"How do you get it to move if there are no horses?"Ayoka questioned, evidently puzzled by this predicament.

"Well, there is an engine, and it makes the car move. But you have to push different pedals to get it to start and stop. And you use a wheel to direct it. But you aren't allowed to drive unless you have a license," Laura explained, trying to put in terms that the yamis could understand.

"Awesome! I'm driving!" Kisara shouted.

"How can you drive? You didn't even know what a car was till just now, and you don't know how to use one," Laura commented.

"And you don't have a license,"Ayoka added.

"I don't, but she does!" Kisara said, pointing at Kathleen and grinning evilly.

"Hey! I don't want you driving while in my body! You might get me a ticket!" Kathleen shouted.

"Kathleen, you already have thirteen tickets," Laura commented.

"So?"

"Why don't I drive? It's less likely that I'll ram every other car on the road." So, fifteen minutes, ten tickets, and five dents later, they foursome finally got back to the apartment.

"That was SO much fun. But can I have my body back now? It's really great finally being able to do cartwheels and all, but I'm really beginning to get bored of it," Kathleen whined, floating next to Kisara.

"Fine, you can have your body back. But promise me we can go to this Kaiba Land place or something and I can take over. If these 'roller coasters' are anything like you say they are, they must be awesome! Especially if they really are more fun then being in the car when Ayoka's driving," Kisara replied with an evil grin.

"Those two are so alike it's scary," Laura murmured as she watched Kathleen go back into her body and skip over to the door.

"Couldn't agree more,"Ayoka said with a slight smile.

"Open up!" Kathleen shouted as she pounded on the door. "I told you not to lock it. Open it up NOW!"

"No!" someone called from inside.

"Open up before we break down the door!" Kathleen fumed. There was some muttering from inside, a click from the lock, and the door swung open to reveal a very pissed Bakura. "Ok, I'll make this quick. Now did you and Ryou make it so you could both be real at the same time?" she asked hurriedly.

"Why would you want to know?" he asked with a glare.

Before Kathleen had a chance to answer, Kisara re-took over her body and started glomping Bakura. "Yay! It's YOU! I've missed you sooooooo much! The shadow realm is sooo boring without you. Oh Ra, your hair looks AWESOME like that! But that must use up sooo much gel. But not as much as Atem's hair, obviously. But it's still AWESOME! And what in the world are you wearing?" Kisara finished her rant by glaring at the bunny slippers Bakura was wearing.

"What? My feet were cold. I didn't feel like wearing shoes, and they're the only pair of slippers in the house. And what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" he fumed, face red. It's hard to say if it was from blushing or anger.

"Well, I tried to get you out of that stupid ring, and I forcedAyoka and Seth to help me. But I ended up just getting the two of us stuck in our rings. And I think I got Seth stuck in something, too. I just can't remember what..." Kisara cut herself off and stared dreamily off into space.

"I hate you," Bakura muttered.

"I know! I hate you, too, 'Kura-chan! Or is it -san..." Kisara murmured, scratching her head.

"I think it's -san,"Ayoka said, rolling her eyes. "Great to see you, Bakura."

"Great to see you, too," Bakura said sarcastically. "Now, what's this about wanting to know how to separate you and your hikari?"

"Yes, how do you do that?" Laura asked, having finally gotten used to being weightless.

"It's actually really easy. All you have to do is step into a circle make of candles while wearing a white dress. They you recite the poem of your choice. But I think it traumatized Ryou for life. First, there's the wearing the dress part. And when we did it, Yugi's dress caught on fire. And Ishizu was making Marik do it just to make sure all of Malik was gone. When Malik suddenly appeared wearing a dress, Ryou fainted. Or maybe that's because I was holding a knife and laughing maniacally. Hm..."

"Bakura! Give us candles! And matches! Now!" Kathleen shouted, floating in front of his face. "We'll just put bath robes on over our clothes and call them dresses."

"And can you get some food while you're at it? I'm starving!" Kisara added. She took the glare he sent her way as a 'no'. When he returned with the supplies, Kisara snatched them from him. Pulling on one of the robes, she tossed the other at a chair and started in on making the circle. When she was done, she stepped in. "Hm...What poem should I say?" she asked, looking over at Kathleen, who was floating next to her.

"I know one!" the now hyperactive girl shouted. And it's a haiku! I have a yami. – We need to be separate. – Oh Ra, please help me!"

"That was without a doubt the most pathetic poem I have ever heard! See? It didn't even..." Bakura's criticism was cut off with a blinding flash of light. When the light faded away, there were two Kathleen's standing in the circle. You wouldn't have been able to tell the difference if it weren't for the fact that one was an inch taller than the other and had a bit of a tan.

"Ok, Ayoka! Now it's you're turn!" Kisara cheered, tossing her bathrobe at Ayoka. Looking down at her legs, she smiled. "Pants are really comfortable. Why didn't I think of inventing them?"

"Because you're an idiot," Bakura muttered.

"Laura, I know a poem for you! And it's also a haiku!" Kathleen said as she skipped over to the circle Laura was floating in. "I trade my green beans - for your plump calamari-squid is uber cool."

"Kathleen, I don't like squid. And how in the world did you come up with that?" Laura asked.

"I found it online and changed some of the words to make it sound cooler. I think I might have messed up how the lines work, but oh well. And it really doesn't matter if you don't like squid. You just need a poem!"

"That poem is less educated than Kisara." Bakura stated flatly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Gah! I'm BLIND!" Kisara screamed as she was cut off by a blinding flash of light.

"Wow. I actually worked!"Ayoka said with a smile.

"No duh it did! I made it up, didn't I?" Kathleen pouted, glaring at the wall.

"'Kura! What's this soft stuff that was in the winter-box? It's really sweet!" Kisara called from the kitchen.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Bakura asked.

"This stuff!" she answered, coming in with a carton of ice-cream and a spoon.

"Don't eat it out of the carton! That's disgusting!" Bakura yelled, trying to grab it away from her.

"Give that back!" Kisara shouted, and thus a tug-of-war was started. Kathleen pulled a bag of gummi-worms from nowhere and she and Laura shared them, perching on the back of the sofa and watching the fight. The entertainment was cut short when the front door opened.

"Bakura! What have I told you about starting fires in the house?" Ryou fussed as he walked in, arms full of groceries, and followed by Yami and Yugi. The two yamis stopped the fight to look over him.

"What the hell is HE doing here?" Bakura yelled, pointing at Yami. "Haven't I suffered enough for one day?"

"Oh Ra, this is AWESOME! Your hikari looks just like you! Except his hair isn't as overly-gelled and he's not wearing leather!" Kisara started gushing. "And here's someone who looks just like Atem! Except that he's shorter, isn't as tan, and doesn't look like as big of a jerk!" Kisara gushed, having now spotted Yugi. Yami frowned. He had a bad feeling about this. This was NOT supposed to be part of his destiny. "And here's someone who looks just like Atem! Because he is Atem..." Kisara finished this up with a frown. "What are you doing here? You were trapped in that stupid puzzle!"

"The question is, what are YOU doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Yami growled, glaring at her.

"You know, that's just what 'Kura said. Doesn't anyone appreciate me?"

"No," Bakura and Yami said at the same time.

"And will you quit calling me 'Kura?" Bakura added.

"Nope! Because you're being mean!" This caused the three yamis to start arguing.

"This is going to be a long day," Ryou sighed.

"Don't worry!"Ayoka said with a slight smile. "Sooner or latter Kisara and Bakura will both side against Atem, them it will only be a matter of time till they find a way to dye his hair maroon or something."

"That would not be good. Yami hates maroon," Yugi commented in his annoying eternally-cheerful voice.

"Really?" Laura said with a grin.

……………………………………………………………………………

K- Yay! The chapter is FINALLY finished!

L- Took us long enough.

K- I still feel very sad that no one's even trying to figure out who artistatwork24hours is...

L- Let's give them 'till chapter 10 to guess. It shouldn't be that hard. There aren't that many choices.

KM- And everyone should review because I helped contribute a lovely bit to this chapter.

K- And everyone should review because a certain person whose name starts with 'Ma' and ends with 'ie' has stated that we are never allowed to use her name again. But I think if she got some reviews praising her participation in this story... Always, I'm in a really good mood right now because Yami Bakura's back! Yay! And he's wearing a trench coat! And Kaiba's having flashbacks! Isn't WB awesome?

L- I hate you... ((cries because she doesn't get WB))


	10. Chapter 9

K- Yay! We've finally gotten around to updating!

L- We're sorry it took so long. We've been caught up with lots of school work.

K- So, let's answer our reviews!

Artistatwork24hours- Thanks sooo much for reviewing... THREE TIMES IN A ROW! But still, thanks. And that thing with the dream is REALLY freaky. Last night I had a dream that I was on a Greyhound Bus and I was going to California. But for some reason we stopped in this road town and St. Pats was there. Not the people from St. Pats, the school. And the new principal was speaking German with a British accent. It was scary.

Whatever- Sure Not-Katie, whatever you say. Your costume looked so awesome. How in the world did you get it? (L- Silly Kathleene! We McCauleys are master seamstresses! ((Ayame laugh; sparkle)) K- ...No.) Anywho, Marie loved the Spam shirt she got. And it was really weird because she also got Apples to Apples, and I got Spam as one of my cards. What a strange coincidence...

Mika- Marie appreciates the praise. She really does. Even thought she still refuses to be in the story... Well, now I really want to see the Japanese version of the anime. Just from looking at screencaps of it, I can tell how much they toned down the stupid English version. It's like they think we won't be able to handle it or something! Ok, the little three year olds might not, but most of us can! Oh, we love your story, too! I've (Laura) been in such a state of depression in between your chapters! Keep writing, or I shall kill myself with this convienitnently placed chicken toy! Oh, Katie says "Hi. Your story rocks... Kureno's cool... Your story rocks... Marik is cool... Excalmation Marik is a good name for him... Uh... And... I'm proud of you for updating. It made me happy when I was in a state of distress."

K- And as an added note, right after we posted the last chapter, I found out that there really was a person called Kisara in the Ancient Egypt shows. So I'm going to have to come up with a way to work around that. Oh well, it'll be fun! Man, that stupid Axel F song is stuck in my head...

L- O.o ... Kathleene stupid. We STILL don't own anyone. Or anything. QUICK! TO THE PATENT OFFICE! ((flies away, or just falls out a window. Take your pick.))

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine**

_In which Laura and Kathleen FINALLY start going to school_

"Ok, let me get this straight. You were related to Seth because you were considered the Princess of Egypt for political reasons because there was some stupid law saying that there had to be two heirs at a time and you were related to Atem, who was Seth's cousin?" Bakura asked, becoming steadily more confused.

"No, but that's closer then your last try," Kisara said with a sigh. Suddenly she perked up, grinning. "I know! Why don't we have a joint flashback so you can all see the actual thing?"

"Um... Is that a good idea?" Ayoka asked, wondering what Kisara would decide to flashback to.

"Come on, Ayoka! It'll be fun! You'll be in it, too!"

-----------------------Flashback-----------------------

"All hail Princess Kisara! All hail Princess Kisara!" A crowd of hundreds upon thousands of cheering people stood before the balcony, all focused on one person. A girl with dark brown hair stood up there, waving and grinning.

"Ma'am," she heard a voice say softly. She turned around to see a servant standing there nervously. "Public Enemy Number One has surrendered and wished to speak to you."

"Bring him to me!" she said haughtily and with a wave of her hand. A few minutes later, a very dirty Bakura was brought in, looking strongly sad and remorseful.

"Oh, great Kisara! Please forgive me for my crimes!" he cried, bowing towards her.

"Send him to the dungeon!" she said with another hand wave.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" A few minutes later, a very cheerful and happy Ayoka came skipping in, a tiger following quietly behind.

"Hi, Kisara! I saw this beautiful creature down by the market and just HAD to get it for you as a present..."

-----------------------End Flashback-----------------------

Further remembrance was cut off by a blow to the head by Ayoka.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kisara yelled, clutching her head.

"It was for distorting the truth. I think I can remember the day you were 'remembering.' And I know that even if I have the day wrong, Bakura NEVER apologized to you."

"Whatever," Kisara muttered. "Anyways, I just said I was going to have a flashback. That doesn't mean it has to be real."

Ayoka frowned. "Well, I get to have the next flashback."

-----------------------Flashback-----------------------

A girl with long, blue hair tripped over a black cat lying out in the middle on the street, and fell onto a cart full of cabbages.

"I am sooo sorry," she said hastily, backing away from the angry cart owner. Unfortunately for her, another cart, with a tiger that was supposed to be brought to the palace, was passing by behind her. She tripped over the cat, AGAIN, and grabbed a rope for balance. The rope was attached to the door of the cage, so pulling it caused the door to open. A villager grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of the soldiers who where coming from every direction to try and catch the Pharaoh's birthday present to himself.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked, glaring at her. They didn't get that many foreigners, let alone girl foreigners, walking around by themselves. Something fishy was going on.

"It... It's Kisara," she said quietly.

"Kisara..." he repeated, and you could see a little light go on over his head. "Hey everyone! The bad-luck girl is Kisara!" There was silence for a few seconds, then everyone let out a yell as they ran to a stall marked 'Mob Supplies.' Next thing you know, and the whole village was chasing her. The chase soon came to a halt when Kisara ran into someone. This 'someone' happened to be one of the priests. Seth, to be exact. He looked up at the mob, which was now remarkably quiet.

"I can take it from here, people. Get back to your previous activities." Everyone stood there, unsure of what to do. "I said GO!" Seth growled, and everyone ran. Looking down at the girl, he smirked. "What were they chasing you for?" Kisara blinked, but said nothing. "Can you talk?" Kisara blinked a few times, nodded, and blinked once more. "Do you have something in your eye?" Kisara blinked, and shook her head. "Then stop blinking! Am I going to have to carry you?" When she made no response, he growled slightly and hoisted her up over his shoulder. As they walked towards what Kisara assumed was the temple, people began to shoot them weird looks. All looks were returned with a glare from Seth, and the person would usually squeal and run off. When they finally reached the temple, Seth dumped her down on the floor next to a column. "So, why were they trying to kill you?" he asked, leaning against the column.

"They decided that I was bad luck. I think that might have been it, but who knows..." she said slowly.

"Really? That's odd...What's your name?"

"Kisara..."

Seth snorted. "I thought you were dumb, but not this dumb. You could have at least come up with a fake name. Like Mara or something. Now you've blown your cover. I must say, that is a good disguise, thought."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Kisara asked, extremely confused.

"I know it's you. This might be the best prank you've pulled yet. And to think, the only thing wrong with it was your name..."

"SETH! Help me! Bakura's trying to kill me again!" a voice yelled from across the temple. Seth looked up to see a girl with long brown hair, wearing a kimono, running towards him.

"Kisara...What are you doing there...Aren't you right here...Wha...What are you wearing?" Seth stammered.

"Awesome! This day shall now go down in history as the day Seth stammered for the first time! And we shall call it...Arbor Day!" the girl cheered. "And I'm wearing a kimono. I got bored so decided to go to Japan!"

"I don't even want to know how you did that. But if that's you, then who's this?" Seth said, looking down at the blue-haired Kisara.

"Hmm... No idea. But you HAVE to help me! Bakura is trying to kill me!" Kisara rambled.

"Um... Can I go?" the blue-haired Kisara asked, getting slowly and sorely up from the floor.

"Sure," Seth said with a wave of his hand, and three armed guards stepped out of the shadows. "Escort her to the location of her choice, and make sure no more angry mobs chase after her." The guards saluted and headed out of the temple with the girl. "Now why is that stupid thief trying to kill you THIS time?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, you see, we both got bored and decided that we needed to steal something from Atem and hold it for ransom. So we stole his pet kitten and told him that he needed to give us a thousand pounds of gold to get it back. Well, he agreed, but Bakura took all the gold. So I got REALLY annoyed and stole his favorite sword. So he started chasing me, and some how or other he fell into a horse stall, so now he's even MORE mad at me. And I owe him a sandwich."

Seth stared at her, a sweat drop hover over his head. "Have you made it your life mission to make sure that those politicians regret making you the official princess of Egypt?"

"Yup!" Kisara said happily. Further discussion was cut off when a very angry thief stormed in, covered in mud. At least, I hope it was mud...

"Kisara! Give me back my sword!" Bakura yelled.

"Um...NO!" she yelled back.

"Give it back or I'll..." Just then a tiger came running in, dragging another girl behind her. The tiger ran over Bakura and stopped in front of Kisara.

"Hey, Kisara! Look what I found...Oops," the new girl looked down at Bakura, turning red.

"Wow, you sure do have a talent for helping your brother, Ayoka," Seth said sarcastically, his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"And you sure have a talent for helping your sister," Kisara muttered sarcastically.

-----------------------End Flashback-----------------------

"Don't you just love flashbacks?" Bakura asked sarcastically. "I remember that day. My head hurt for weeks! And I smelled like a farm for even longer!"

"Poor you. You were the one that took all the money," Kisara shot back.

"Will you two shut up?" Ayoka asked, glaring at the two. "You two haven't shut up all morning!"

Laura for some inexplicable reason chose that moment to look at her watch. "Crap! We have five minutes to get to school! That's physically impossible." Suddenly, everyone in the room looked at Kisara.

"What?" she asked innocently, completely lost. Sure enough, three minutes later they were pulling up to the school, which was on the other side of town, everyone clutching their seat for dear life. The few students that weren't in class at the moment blinked in surprise at the car that had appeared out of no where. As Laura, Kathleen and Ryou fell out, Kisara waved. "See y'all later. Bakura's taking me to that place called 'Mall.' I still can't believe that it's bigger than the market in Cairo. That was considered the largest in the world!" The three blinked and walked away quickly, not wanting to know what it was they would be doing there. They had a strange feeling that whatever it was, it was illegal. As they rushed into the school, Mrs. Sir came out and stopped them.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up. Ryou, why don't you go ahead and go to class. If you have any trouble because you're late, just say that you were helping show some new students around. You two, come with me," she snapped, turned around, and with military precision, marched down the hall. Laura and Kathleen looked at each other, and ran after her.

---------------------------------------------------

A few hours, an extremely random game of 20 Questions that proved Kathleen can't tell the difference between black and brown, a disastrous math class in which Laura proved the teacher wrong twelve times, a Creative Writing class in which Kathleen managed to baffle the teacher by producing 47 decent haikus on the spot, an art teacher that was color blind, a Chemistry class that proved once and for all that Science teachers are the coolest, and a school lunch that strangely didn't contain toxic waste, it was time for the two girls to go their separate ways (MAN that was a long sentence). As Laura headed to Social Studies, Kathleen got her books ready and headed out of the school. Looking down at the extremely crumpled piece of paper in her hand, she frowned. "Chan Childcare Training and Services" could just be made out. She scowled. This was just great! This place was at least 14 blocks away, and she didn't have any money for a subway ticket. Muttering under her breath, she trudged down the street, glaring at people who seemed to be wondering what a schoolgirl was doing out at this time. She suddenly stopped and looked over at the park she was walking by. Smiling slightly, she walked over to the fence and leaned against it, listening to the conversation that was taking place.

"Hello. I'm DNN's Lisa White. Today we have with us Seto Kaiba, who for the first time ever has agreed to a televised interview. And, to make it even more special, it's going to be live! So, Seto...May I call you Seto? How are you today?"

Seto frowned. How had Mokuba ever convinced him to go through with this? Oh, right. The blackmail video. "No, you may not call me Seto and I'm doing worse than usual today, but I don't see what that has to do with this interview."

Lisa smiled nervously, a sweatdrop hovering over her head. "So, Mr. Kaiba, what does Kaiba Corp have planed for release in the next year?"

"We are planning on releasing our virtual reality game, but it's currently in testing. And as for anything else, well, that's a secret," Seto said with a smirk. People under-rate being evil. As Kathleen listened to this, her brain was humming away, dreaming up an evil plan of her own. So this was being broadcasted live? And Seto seemed to not like this Lisa person... Wasn't she the person who said that Harry Potter was overrated and that all things relating to it should be burned? Then, an awesome plan hit her in the head. Actually, it was an acorn that hit her, but it happened at the exact moment she thought of the plan, so oh well. With a grin, she vaulted over the fence and ran over to where the interview was taking place.

"Seto!" she called as she ducked under the arms of the disturbingly bulky guards. "Seto!" she cheered one last time as she reached him and gave him a death-grip hug. As the guards attempted to pull her off, Seto got a good look at her face and gaped.

"Kathleen...how did you?...What the hell are you doing here?" he finally asked, motioning for the guards to let go of her.

"No one appreciates me!" she fake sobbed, causing Lisa to sweatdrop again and Seto to roll his eyes. This girl reminded him so much of Mokuba, it wasn't even funny.

"Ok, how about how you got here?" he asked, leaning against a tree.

"Well,wewentthroughthatcustomsplaceanditwaslikewheeeeeeeeeandthenwegothereandwerelikeomigoshandLaurahadaBritishaccentBritsaresooooocoolandweflewherewithBobwhowantedtokillusandmetupwithryoucausehe'sLaura'scousinandBakuragetsmadatmealotforsomereasonanywhowestartedschoolIreallyhatethisschoolithasbaduniformsIhatepinkandwellIdidn'thaveenoughclassessotheyputmeinthisstupidworkstudiesprogramsonowIhavetoworkatsomestupidbabysittingplaceandIwaswalkingthereandjusthadtocomeover." Seto, who had to deal with a sugar high Mokuba on a regular basis, understood most of this. With a sigh, he rubbed his temples.

"A works studies program?" he asked slowly. Weren't they thinking of putting him into one of those before his lawyers got to them?

"Yup! Oh, I was wondering if I could work at Kaiba Corp when I have to work at a business place and at a technology place?" Kathleen asked. When he just blinked, she sighed. "Ok, think it over. Here's my resume just in case," she slipped in a strangely neat and professional looking folder with her name printed on the corner. "See you later, Seto-kun!" she called as the skipped off, happy that both parts of her plan had worked out.

Shaking his head as he looked at her retreating back, Seto slipped the folder into his briefcase. He had figured out just as she left that it had mostly been a ploy to annoy Lisa. And in the end, it had turned out to work for him as well. Turning to her, he smirked. "Well, I do believe that it's been fifteen minutes. We did agree that this interview would take no longer than that."

Lisa's eyes widened. "B...But...You can't leave! We didn't even get to the good questions! Come back!" she shouted at his back. With one last sob, she turned to the camera. Noticing the blinking red light, her face turned red. "Robert, you idiot! The camera's been on this whole time!" As she stormed off, now the laughing stock of the town, plans for revenge went through her brain. Granted, her brain was the size of a pea, so she didn't have enough brain power left to keep from walking into a tree of a light post, which she did on several occasions.

---------------------------------------------------

As Kathleen was running across town to get to her 'wonderful' job, Laura was just as great of a time in Social Studies. As she repeatedly clicked the lead all the way out of her pencil and then pushed it back in, the didn't notice when the teacher, a huge, hulking mass that went by the name of 'Sir Charles Ruthaford VII,' stopped in front of her desk.

"Miss McCauley, I understand you're new here and thus don't understand what we're doing, but that's no excuse to not to pay attention. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to begin the lesson." Sir Ruthaford waddled back to the front of the room, and sat down in front of his desk. Twirling his pepper colored moustache around his finger, he started his lecture. "Class, today we will continue our unit on the United States. As we discussed last week, the fourteen original col...What is it Miss McCauley?"

"There were only thirteen original colonies, not fourteen," Laura said quietly, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, sure. And I bet you're also going to say that the first president was George Washington?" he said with a sneer.

"Um...He was the first president," Laura replied slowly, wondering what in the world was going on.

"No, he wasn't. Thomas Jefferson was. If you would just read your textbook, you would know that." Laura flipped through her textbook, and found the section.

"Actually, the textbook says what I just said," she said, showing him the page. He sprayed coffee all over the place, causing everyone to laugh.

"But...Now is that...But it says here..." To put it simply, the rest of the lesson went on like this. It was also strangely like the childcare lessons Kathleen was going through, except that she was the one that was always wrong.

---------------------------------------------------

Kathleen ran into the room, and trying to catch her breath, collapsed into a chair at the back of the room. "Everyone, what is the number one rule here at Chan Childcare Training and Services?" an overly cheerful person at the front of the room asked, flicking a strand of her extremely yellow (not blond, yellow!) hair out of her eyes.

"Punctuality is Polite," the group, which consisted of mostly younger women (with the occasional grandmother and man mixed in), answered

"Well, it looks like our new addition doesn't know that yet. So, to welcome her and allow here to learn our policies and beliefs here at Chan Childcare Training and Services, let's have her answer a few questions on childcare methods!" As the group enthusiastically agreed, Kathleen was forced to the front of the room. "Your name is Kathleen, correct?" She nodded. "Well, my name is Miss Daisy," Miss Daisy continued, her painfully large smile still plastered on her face. Kathleen raised an eyebrow. No wonder she turned out like this, growing up with a name like that. "Well, our first question is: What do you do if a child says a bad word?"

"Wash their mouth out with soap," Kathleen answered without hesitation. Everyone gasped in unison. She raised her eyebrow again. Something was defiantly wrong with these people.

"How can you be so horrible as to wash a child's mouth out with soap? They might be poisoned!" This was responded to with rolled eyes. "Your second question is: What do you do if a child draws on the wall with permanent marker?"

"Hmm...Well, I'd make them scrub it off," Kathleen said, examining her nails. She wasn't at all surprised when everyone gasped.

"You horrible person! Forcing a child to scrub the wall! How can you live with yourself? Our number one rule here at Chan Childcare Training and Services is if a child acts out, they get time out!" The last part was recited in unison by the whole class.

"I thought is was punctuality is polite?" Kathleen asked, leaning against the white board.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Miss Daisy shrieked in a very shrill voice. Then, calmer, she added, "I think we might have to reserve you for extreme situations. I'm so sorry. You just aren't cut out for childcare."

Kathleen shrugged. "I really don't care one way or another." Everyone gasped. "What is it with you people and doing everything at the same time?" One guy at the front of the class pointed to the side of the room. A man was standing there with cue cards. "Ok, that explains it."

"Well, since you don't care one way or another, you will be the person to take the blacklisted clients!"

"Blacklisted?"

"Our most extreme cases. We can't refuse them due to the fact that they are our highest paying customers, but they are also the worst behaved. Here's the list," Miss Daisy said, handing her a sheet of paper. "They have their reasons for being listed off to the side. And here is the file on our worst client. You have a babysitting job for them tomorrow at seven. You can go ahead and leave. There is nothing more for you to do here." As Kathleen walked out of the room, everyone whispered good lucks. Wondering what the big deal was, she flipped oven the five-pound folder and looked front page. With a sigh, she began to read.

WARNING: This child is dangerous. Be prepared to deal with being bribed with money, having rabid wolves set on you, having pro-wrestlers set on you, being threatened with nuclear weapons, and extreme hyperactivity.

Underneath, in wonderful Technicolor, was a grinning picture of Mokuba!

---------------------------------------------------

K- Ok, so this chapter is shorter than the rest. I'm really sorry. Anywho, our chapters might be coming a bit slower now, but we haven't completely abandoned you! Laura is currently at work on another Yu-Gi-Oh story, and I'm about to start a Furuba one. More information will come when we have more of the details worked out.

L- So in the mean time, review and our muses might be inspired to work faster! We're trying our best to get another chapter out by Thanksgiving. And hopefully there'll be a bit more of me in it... And no one will say "y'all". 'Cause it really REALLY scares me.

K- What?


	11. Chapter 10

L- Omigosh. This just might be our quickest update ever.

K- Having no school really helps, too. Well, at least in my case

L- You're evil.

K- Why, thank you.

Bakura- Will you two shut up and answer the reviews all ready?

K- Yay! We thought you'd never come!

B- Um... you made me.

K- That's not the point.

B- Shut up!

L- Ok, I think we should do what he says.

Artistatwork24hrs- Yay! You love it all! Again! Well, be extra happy, because you're in this chapter! I'm giving up on anyone guessing who you are. Oh, and in case you're wondering, I got my inspiration for the 'child abuse' from... I think it was Nanny 911. Those kids were total brats, and no matter what they did, the worst punishment they got was time-out. Man they have it easy. With me and Marie... Well, maybe it's because Marie and I were literally climbing up the walls.

Mika-poo- That is officially one of the coolest names ever. And you've got Jelly Bellies! Yay! Those things are supper addictive. Once again, the Japanese version sounds sooo much cooler. Happy birthday, and UPDATE SOON! L- Hey, exuse the INSENSITIVE Kathleene, and let me say ((deep breath)) HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And here's some sicking self esteem stuff: You rock! You are our favourite person ever! Everyone here (In Carlise PA ((That might know of you. That makes... About two.))) loves you in a non-freaky way! Go you! Okay, that's enough. And ((sob)) I won't be here on yourr birthday to read the next chapter of your story! I'M SO SORRY! ((cries like Ritsu for an hour, because she practices this kind of stuff. Because she's a sick little Ritsu fan.)) Have a nice day, and here's a cookie in the shape of an angry Kyo head that glows in the dark! Yay! K- Uh... Don't eat it...

Whatever- Um, ok... that's a nice long, really long... Anywho, go you! You don't have school today! Like me! Whoot! And what in the world was all that Spanish stuff about? L- My NOT SISTER NOT KATIE has no idea what some of this means. She just used Google. Because she's the Smart Child. Or at least that what we all presume. KM- HEY! MY NOT-SISTER NOT-LAURA IS MEAN!

K/L- On with the story!

B- Feh.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten**

_In which we all learn the horrible effects of eating hot-sauce before bed_

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Marik replied, annoyed.

"Are we just going to sit here all morning?" Katie asked.

"Yes," said Marik, going back to sleep

"Oh," Katie replied. She leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. "…"

Marik didn't mind.

"HA!" Katie screamed, sitting up rapidly. "I REMEMBERED!"

Marik hit her.

"OW!" Katie exclaimed. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Go die."

"Aww, you're so mean. BUT YOU ROCK ANYWAY!" Katie cheered. "Anyway, so, I REMEMBERED!"

"Remembered what?" mumbled Marik, not even pretending to be amused anymore.

"November 4 is my three-quarter birthday!" she said happily.

"How could you forget," Marik replied sarcastically.

"Can we please go SOMEWHERE?" Katie begged like she'd been pleading for hours.

"Don't sound so long-suffering," Marik muttered, "and go to sleep.

Katie looked irritated. "But you're the moron who woke me up! I could be sleeping! Say, why did you wake me up anyway?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Well, now I'm awake! So WHAT'RE WE GOING TO DO!" Katie slammed her toy rooster on the table.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A TOY ROOSTER!" yelled Marik.

"BECAUSE I GOT A FARM ANIMAL SET WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!"

"Oh," Marik concurred innocently, then went back to torturing small children.

"Can we do something cool?" Katie asked.

"No."

"Something uncool?"

"Like what?"

"AAAAAAUGH! I don't know!"

"Then figure it out."

Katie considered this, then she got that Kid Rock song that says "I am Memphis Tennessee," stuck in her head and lost track of the conversation. So she hit Marik because she felt like it.

"What was that for?" Marik grunted, mad because she was blocking his sun (indoors ((sweatdrop)).)

Katie smirked. "Okay, we have three options—"

"Let's make it four."

"Why four? I don't LIKE the number four."

"Too bad. So what are my choices?"

"Okay," Katie cheered, "so four choices. One: Curl up into a ball and die. Two: Run around in chicken suits screaming "NO SLUTWEAR!". Three: Go to the randomly convenient motorcycle convention two kilometers away. Hey, my math teacher is proud of me for using metric units as opposed to standard! Two kilometers is 2000 meters or 2000000 millimeters! Whoo!" Marik slapped her and she continued. "Or four: Go work at a car dealership. Oh, what the heck, I'll make it five. Five: Write fan mail to Orlando Bloom!"

"If I take number one, do we both have to do it?" Marik asked, because he wanted to do five with no witnesses.

"Yupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyup!" Katie said, though she was not entirely keen on the idea of both Marik _and_ her dying.

"Well, then I don't want to die," Marik decided sadly, "and I don't think that number two would be good. Three sounds actually okay. And I don't like four. I may break my nails." Marik inspected his perfect, long, and shiny nails, and they sparkled like Ayame Sohma. "And five…" He trailed off.

"Aw… But two is cool…" Katie brightened. "Well, then I guess it's settled! Option three!"

"Huh?" mumbled Marik, slowly coming back to reality.

"I said that we're going to the motorcycle convention because I thought you were a girl when I first saw you," answered Katie.

Marik looked annoyed. "You suck."

"Now we're going to walk two kilometers" Katie announced.

"Why?" asked Marik impatiently.

"Because I am your little cousin, and they don't play Mr. Ed much on TV Land anymore."

"…WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"

"Zip. Nothing. Hey, can we bring Ishizu?"

"NO," Ishizu called from the other room.

"…Mm…" Katie looked disappointed. "Then can we bring Odion?"

"NO," Odion called as he beat Ishizu at Parcheesi.

"Snap," Ishizu said because she had been watching _Fillmore!_ reruns.

"Wait, why do you want to bring Ishizu or Odion?" Marik asked.

"NO," they repeated.

"Because Odion is awesome and bald and Ishizu can rant about destiny," Katie said, as if they were REALLY good reasons.

"I'm not bald," Odion snapped.

"And why do you want me to 'rant' about destiny?" Ishizu hugged her Millennium Necklace protectively. Which is pretty hard. It's, like, on her neck.

Just then, Bakura ran by screaming something incomprehensible about the Eye of Sauron.

"Odion," Marik began.

"NO," Odion snapped again. Wow, he's really opposed to motorcycle conventions.

"Fine then." Marik sighed. "Come on, moron."

"Shweet!" Katie exclaimed. "Wow! I wonder if Genesis will get back together!"

"I don't know," replied Marik. "I'm just surprised that Peter Gabriel agreed to it. That is like, so weird."

"I know. It's weird. But the Backstreet Boys got back together, so that was weird too."

"Aw, man, I hate the Backstreet Boys."

"Yeah, they suck." Marik and Katie nodded.

"LEAVE, YOU IDIOTS!" Ishizu screamed as she shoved the two away.

"And don't come back," added Odion, because he's bald.

"Feh," Marik muttered, running up the Happy Cellar Steps to open the door. Katie followed him.

"You're awesome," she reminded him. As if he didn't already know! HA HA!

"Go die."

"No!" she replied, smiling. "Let's go!" She threw open the cellar door, which irritated Marik because HE always opened the cellar door! Not her! "Say, I wonder if M-A-blank-I-E and the Doom Biker freaks will be there in a random and inevitable plot controller!"

"That would be ridiculous," Marik said sarcastically. Moron already read the script.

"Okay! But I don't want to walk two kilometers, or 20 hectometers, or 200 dekameters, or 2000 meters, or 20000 decimeters, or 200000 centimeters, or 2000000 millimeters!" Katie exclaimed.

"Whatever," Marik said, hopping on his pretty motorcycle and putting on his pretty helmet. Katie hopped on after him and put on a random chartreuse helmet. Wow, special people. Then he sped away for two kilometers, or 20 hectometers, or 200—((gets mugged))

Marik rode up too fast and ran into some weird ripped guy with multicolour dreads. He decided that this entrance was not sexy enough so he rode back and re-entered. The fangirls go wild.

"That was weird!" Katie exclaimed, popping up randomly. "Awesomeness."

Marik looked around at the various motorheads with biceps bigger than his head. He decided that he liked being a pathetic anorexic boy over being a muscular meathouse. Which we all don't blame him for. Muscular Marik has bad alliteration.

Katie seemed to be surveying them too. _That guy is balder than Odion!_ she thought happily. Then she watched them all try to ask Marik out (on grounds of him being a girl) and then he made various rude gestures at them and they beat him up (on grounds of him NOT being a girl.)

"Let's go over to the nice cow over there that just ate a man," Marik said drunkenly.

"Nope. Ish a Moto-Con! Hey, is it just me or does that make it sound like it's a Yugi Convention? Like, Yugi-Moto-Con? Weirdness."

Marik recovered from his fatal wounds (?) randomly. "Okay…" He then got bored with being boring and started singing Better Man by Pearl Jam. Wow, was this going somewhere

---------------------------------------------------------

Annie woke up with a start. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was Morgan being pushed into a black hole by the Easter Bunny's evil twin. She looked around puzzled. She could understand waking up in a cold, dark, damp dungeon, but in a sleeping bag at the foot of a huge bed that looked at least the size of a California King? "Where am I?" she murmured, "And what am I doing on the floor?"

"ANNIE!" a voice shrieked, cutting through her pounding headache. The next thing she knew, she was being tackled by a ball of brown fur. Or maybe that was just a person with very messy bed head.

"Umm...Kathleen? Is that you?" she asked, attempting to free herself.

"Yup! And I'm sooo sorry about you being on the floor, but you were the last to get here because it took so long to convince Apollo to bring you here, even if it was only for a short time, and the bed was full, and so were the two couches, and we didn't dare put you in the living room because that's were we put pure evil because we were afraid to have her any closer to us and all the other rooms were taken," she blurted out in one extremely long sentence.

"Kathleen, please, my head hurts," Annie mumbled, not even attempting to decipher that until she could think.

Kathleen's eyes got really wide, as if she had suddenly thought of something. Her face screwed up and got very serious looking. There was a slight pop and some green sparkles for effect, and a small gold box dropped into Annie's lap. She hesitantly opened it to find it full of gold pills. "Go ahead and take one!" Kathleen said excitedly. "They are guaranteed to get rid of any headache and are 100 safe!"

"Since when was eating gold safe?" she mumbled, but took one anyway. She waited for a few seconds, then her headache was miraculously gone. And, even stranger, she didn't have any strange side effects to go along with it. "So, what was this about all the rooms being full?" She asked, getting up slowly.

"Well, in here we have me, you, Laura, Mie, Serenity, Rebecca and Ayoka. In Ryou's room we have Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Duke, Tristan and Joey. Because he refused to share with anyone and refused to sleep in the living room because that's were we stuck Tea, Bakura is sleeping in his closet, Kisara took over the rest of his room. And Seto and Mokuba are in my room." Kathleen finally finished and took a few big breaths.

Annie just blinked a few times.

"Do you mind explaining to me who most of these people are, what they're doing here, and why you didn't just stay at Kaiba's house? Oh, and where's Yami's car? I want to egg it!"

---------------------------------------------------------

About an hour latter, Kathleen and Bakura were fighting over the remote as Kisara attempted to cook waffles, Seto glared at a wall, Yami glared at Seto's back, Mokuba ate the last of the 53 pounds of sugar that had been in the pantry, Mie painted her nails, Tea and Rebecca fought over who loved Yugi more, Duke and Tristan were having a similar 'conversation' about Serenity, Yugi and Serenity played a game of Go-Fish, Ryou attempted to convince Joey that Windex was not soda, Laura and Ayoka had a fairly normal conversation, and Annie attempted to sort this all out.

"So let me get this strait. Ayoka and Kisara are you and Laura's Yamis, Kaiba's only here because Mokuba blackmailed him into it, and we're all going to Grandma's house for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Yup!" Kathleen shouted as the ducked behind a couch, attempting to get away from Bakura, who was trying to decapitate her with a light saber that had magically come out of the remote.

"Who's Grandma?" Annie asked.

Bakura paused in his attempt at revenge. "We really don't know. Whoever's writing this at the moment got bored and decided that's were we need to go, so who knows? Grandma could be Pegasus." Everyone who was listening cringed at that thought.

"Thanks a lot!" Mie yelled. "Now I'm going to have that disturbing thought stuck in my head all day!"

"So... shouldn't we be going? Today is Thanksgiving, and it's already... 11 o'clock."

Ryou looked at his watch, and Joey took that moment to shove the Windex under his shirt. "Oh my gosh!" he gasped in his extremely awesome British way. "She's right! Quick! Everyone to the cars! We're going to be late!"

Amazingly, it only took 15 minutes to get everyone ready, down five flights of stairs (the elevator was broken), and into the vans. More amazing still, they were able to fit all 18 people into two vans. Mie had volunteered to drive one, so Joey insisted on following, dragging Serenity along with him. Her two love birds insisted on coming along, and Yugi and Yami just sort of wandered over. So, the two other love birds insisted on coming, too. Do the math, and you know who's in the other van. But for any strange person out there who is mathematically challenged, I'll just tell you. Due to the fact that he was the only one in the group who hadn't had their license revoked, or didn't have one at all, Seto was forced to drive. Ryou sat in the front, too, because Seto didn't trust Mokuba to navigate when he was sugar high. Bakura sat in the middle row between his two favorite people of all time: Ayoka and Kisara. And stuffed in the back were Laura, Annie, Kathleen and Mokuba. Just the seating arrangement gives you a look at the things to come. Kaiba started up the engine, mumbling to himself about driving them off a cliff and just jet-packing out of there, and pulled onto the highway. After they had been driving for a few minutes in silence, Kathleen oh, so surprisingly (note the sarcasm) spoke up.

"It's too quiet, it's scaring me. And I'm bored. Let's ling a song!" she said excitedly. Mokuba half-cheered, half laughed manically, the sugar high not even close to having worn off.

"I know the perfect one!" he added, " And it goes like this: One million, nine hundred ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall! One million, nine hundred ninety nine bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around, one million, nine hundred ninety eight bottles of beer!" Bakura slapped his forehead. This was going to be a long drive.

"One million, eight hundred seventy three bottles of beer on the wall! One million, eight hundred seventy three bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around, one million, eight hundred seventy two bottles of beer! One million, eight hundred seventy two bottles of beer on the wall! One million, eight hundred seventy two bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around, one million, eight hundred seventy one bottles of beer! One million, eight hundred seventy one..." Annie, Laura, Kathleen, Ayoka, Kisara and Ryou shouted at the top of their lungs. Bakura continued to stab the seat of the van with a knife he had pulled out of nowhere, and Kaiba showed very bad driving etiquette by pounding his head against the steering wheel. Thankfully, the cops were too scared of what he could do to them to pull him over. He looked up for a second to glance at a sign, smirked slightly, and swerved across three lanes and onto the exit ramp.

"We're here!" he gasped, pulling into a crowded parking lot. Mokuba looked out the window hesitantly.

"This doesn't look like Grandma's. We haven't even been over the river or through the woods yet," he said in a small voice.

"That's because we aren't at Grandma's. We're at 'The World's Largest Walnut Museum and Gift Shop.' Thank Ra, I thought I was going to go insane," Bakura commented, reading off the huge sign directly in front of them.

"GIFT SHOP!" All the girls shouted, and raced towards it, actually jumping out the windows. About five minutes latter they were back, dragging bags full of walnut tee-shirts, walnut hats, walnut fact booklets, walnut themed CDs, and cherry soda.

"Cherry soda?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Kisara asked, vaulting back through the window. "It was on sale. And it was a picture of a walnut on it!" she added, pointing to the microscopic walnut underneath a giant cherry.

"Whatever," he mumbled, pulling back onto the highway.

"So, where were we on that song?" Mokuba asked. Three hundred and fifty five bottles of beer latter, they stopped at the "Dust Bunny Hall of Fame and Gift Shop," this time buying "Make Your Own Dust Bunny" kits and grape lollypops. Two hundred and twenty two bottles of beer latter, they made another stop.

"One million, two hundred ninety four bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it..."

"I need to gas up! So, if anyone wants anything to eat, go with the stupid thief and he'll get if for you," Seto snapped, hopping out of the car. Everyone cheered and raced towards the gas station and the wonderful fluorescently-lit wonder that is a randomly placed supermarket. Everyone spread out and grabbed anything that they thought looked even slightly appetizing. They then went back to Bakura, who was standing at the counter, glaring at the checkout lady. Kathleen stared at her curiously for a minute, and then grinned.

"Hello, Lisa!" she shouted, waving slightly. Lisa just glared, and went to get someone else to check them out for her. She shoved another lady towards them, who looked like she had been in a tanning bed for the past ten years, but just hadn't been able to get a tan.

"Um..." Bakura looked at the bill. "Um... I don't have nine hundred seventy two dollars and thirty three cents on me right now. I'll just put it on my tab. That would be under the name of... Rebecca Hawkins."

The lady narrowed her eyes. "You aren't Rebecca. You were in here two days ago, and you looked different then. And you were with weirder people then, too."

Bakura blinked a few times. "I got plastic surgery," he said quickly. The lady shrugged. After last time, she could believe just about anything. Everyone grabbed their bags and walked happily back to the ban, which Seto had just conveniently finished filling up. They drove off, everyone eating their overpriced snack foods and forgetting the song for the time being. But his didn't last for long. At nine hundred fifty seven bottles of beer, they were stopped by a mob of fan girls outside of "The International Seto Kaiba Fan Club Headquarters." and at five hundred sixty two bottles of beer, they stopped at the worlds largest brewery. Unfortunate, we can't go into any greater detail on this stop because this is ratted K+. But let's just say that it involved shot drinking contests and Annie, Kathleen, Kisara and Mokuba having to be dragged away from the free samples. Oh, and kids, just remember that underage drinking is wrong. This is just a fan fiction, so don't try anything we do in here in real life.

So, while the dreaded song was no longer being sung, the others had to deal with drunken rambling for the rest of the trip. When they had finally made it over the river and through the woods, they pulled up in front of a very peaceful looking cottage, in front of which was parked the other van. As they got out of their van, they shrugged and walked towards the door. Before they could reach it, it swung open to reveal Grandma. Grandma's silver hair was up in curls, and the outfit, which consisted of a yellow floral dress, a pink lacy apron and old clogs, wouldn't have been nearly as disturbing if it weren't for the person who was wearing them. Because no matter how disturbing it is to think about these things, it's even worse to actually see them. "Pegasus, go put some pants on!" Seto yelled as the attempted to cover Mokuba's eyes. This, however, was a little to late, considering that everyone was already screaming their heads off.

---------------------------------------------------------

Laura woke up, rubbing her head. Thank god that was just a dream. Some parts of it were ok, like Annie being there. But the rest of it. She shuddered involuntarily. Suddenly, she looked around, noticing where she was. She defiantly wasn't in Kansas anymore. Except, she wasn't in Kansas in the first place. She sat in the middle of a large canopy bed, and sunlight was streaming in through large windows. With a sigh, she went over to the wardrobe and pulled out the simplest outfit she could find. Pulling it on, she headed downstairs to find out what was going on. When she was halfway through the gigantic entrance hall, a girl who looked strangely like Kathleen came skipping over to her, giggling insanely.

"Laura, they're here! I can't wait! Do I look ok? I want to look fabulous when they get here!" she said excitedly, twirling around in her frilly pink dress.

"Umm...Kathleen?" Laura asked, not entirely sure it was her friend.

"Yes?" she asked, stopping her twirling for a minute.

"Ok, just making sure it's you in there. And who's this guy who's here?" Laura asked, leaning against one of the marble columns.

"Why, only Duke Devlin, the hottest guy in the world. And you might want to change into something a little nicer, he brought your boyfriend along," she added the last part after noticing that Laura was wearing an old pair of jeans and an even older tee-shirt. She suddenly smiled happily. "Isn't life just sooo wonderful?"

Laura frowned. Something was defiantly wrong here. "Kathleen, did you get dropped on your head? Again? What do you mean, my boyfriend?"

Kathleen's eyes widened in surprise. "Why, Yugi, or coarse."

Laura's eyes widened. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

---------------------------------------------------------

"...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Laura woke up sitting strait up in bed, screaming. She panted slightly. "Please just be a dream. Please just be a dream," she whispered, crossing her fingers. Suddenly, her door opened and her light flicked on. She looked over to see Kathleen, hair a mess and yawning widely.

"Laura, what are you screaming about at two in the morning? You woke me up! And I was dreaming that I took over the world with my army of killer bunnies!"

Laura shook her head. "Don't worry, it was just a really bad dream. And a fairly disturbing one, too."

Kathleen yawned again. "You have too many dreams like that. Do us all a favor and stop eating hot-sauce before bed."

---------------------------------------------------------

K- Ok, this chapter was REALLY fun to write.

L- Yeah, for you maybe. You weren't the one stuck DATING YUGI!

K- Umm... How about you, umm... you push him down three flights of stairs in the next chapter?

L- Ok, that just might work. But Mokuba gets to do something really horrible to you, too.

K- Fine. You know, I despise you with an un-dying hatred.

L- And I'm so glad that I'll never have to set eyes on you're horrible face ever again.

K/L-... ALL RIGHT!

B- You two are so retarded.

L- You came back!

B- Once again, I don't have much of a choice, now do I?

K/L- Until next time!


	12. Chapter 11

K- The next chapter is finally posted! Whoot!

L- It took you long enough to type it.

K- What? Can I help it that I've had five essays due in the week before finals, finals, and then the horribly tiresome thing that is Christmas break?

L- ...Christmas isn't tiresome.

K- It is when you have your evil Aunt and crazy Grandmother staying over at your house!

L- Um...

K- And then my mom's Aunt and my mom's cousins and my mom's cousins' kids and my mom's cousin's kids' fiancés had to come over for Christmas dinner, and I'd only met these people ONCE, at Thanksgiving, and apparently all the old people had known me before, so I had to TALK to them, and..

L- OK! We get the picture!

K- ...

L- ...

K- ...

L- ...

Bakura- What are you two doing _now_?

K- Nothing...

B- THEN START THE STUPID STORY ALREADY!

L- Yish. You didn't have to yell about it.

B- Feh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven**

_In which Kathleen magically learns how to speak French_

After an extremely long night of yelling at everyone and their hot sauce induced nightmares to shut up and go to sleep, anyone who saw Kathleen would have mistaken her for a zombie... Or Gaara, depending on their level of Naruto obsession. At about four in the morning, Kathleen gave up and took an extremely oddly colored sleeping pill. It worked so well that she just had enough time to process the fact that it tasted like cheese before she passed out. With a huge yawn, she looked at her clock. 10:20. She shrugged slightly. At least she got six hours of sleep instead of none at all. After she pulled on a pair of black cargo pants and a Taj Motel Trio tee-shirt, she grabbed her black hoodie, a pair of blue converse and a pair of green tie-dye socks (What? Green tie-dye goes with _everything_!) and trudged into the kitchen to get something to eat. There she found Bakura finishing up his daily cup of coffee. She shuddered slightly. She wasn't a big coffee fan to begin with, but Bakura always insisted on buying the strongest, darkest roast he could find, and _refused_ to add even the slightest bit of sugar or half and half to it. It made her sick just looking at it.

With a sigh, she decided to attempt to start a conversation. Without even thinking, she said, "Salut, Bakura! C'est un tres bon matin, non? Comme ca va?" Suddenly her eyes widdened. "Gah! Je peux parler français!" Kathleen cried as she collapsed at the breakfast table.

Bakura raised an eyebrow slightly, not even bothering to look up from the paper. "Why are you speaking French? No, wait. I don't want to know. Just go and obsess about how awesome it is in another room."

"Ce n'est pas bon; c'est terrible! Je deteste français!" she cried, slamming her head down on the table.

"Well, can't you speak any other language?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

"Tu comprend français?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"No duh I understand French! I have to speak a person's language to rob the effectively." Kathleen snorted. That was such a Bakura-ish thing to say. She muttered something. "Lift your head up, I can't understand a word your saying," Bakura commented.

Kathleen glared but replied, "Qui vole un oeuf vole un boeuf."

"Wow, that hurts sooo much," he said sarcastically. "I know I told you to never speak Pig Latin again, but even it's better then French. French gives me a headache. So can you speak ANY other language?"

"Noooooooooooooon!" She cried, slamming her head down on the table...again.

"Hello, Bakura!" Laura said cheerfully as she came into the room.

"Shut up!" He growled, storming out of the room.

Laura blinked a few times before shrugging it off. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, grabbing a poptart.

"Il a mal a la tête." Kathleen answered, once again without thinking.

Laura blinked a few times... again. "Kathleen...What's going on? Why are you speaking French?"

"Je peux parler anglais; je ne peux pas parler anglais."

Laura was silent, unsure of what to say. "She says she can understand English but not speak it, whatever that's supposed to mean," Bakura translated from the other room.

"Oh... Why couldn't you magically learn how to speak Spanish? At least I understand that!"

"Tant pis," Kathleen replied with a smirk. Laura just glared. "Au revoir," Kathleen muttered as she pulled her shoes on and picked up her hoodie and purse from the counter.

Laura frowned. "Ok, I understand that. Why are you going to who knows where at 11:45 in the morning?"

"Parsque je ne veux pas etre on retard," she replied as she left.

Laura glared at the closing door. "Um... What did she just say?" Laura asked Bakura.

"She said she didn't want to be late."

"For what? It's Saturday. SATURDAY! The day you're supposed to lay around all day and watch cartoons! If she had to do something for that stupid babysitting class, it should be considered child abuse!" Laura ranted, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Actually, it is child abuse. For the kid she's babysitting, that is."

"Who's she babysitting?"

"No idea. Some hyperactive kid, I think."

"That should be interesting... Is there anything good on TV?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a very... interesting stop at Starbucks, Kathleen had finally gotten to the house of the poor and unfortunate Kaiba brothers. Well, poor isn't exactly the right word. They were anything _but_ poor. But they were unfortunate. Well, the older of the two was. The younger was probably going to have one of the better days of his young life. Kathleen looked down at the address in the folder, then up at the huge house she was in front of. Shaking her head, she pushed the doorbell. She waited for a few seconds, then the door slowly swung open. Kathleen blinked a few times. There wasn't anyone there. With a sudden look of understanding, she looked down. A pair of eyes the exact same color as her own were staring up at her through a mass of messy black hair. The young boy raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Kathleen...is that you?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Oie, c'est moi," she said, leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not thinking anything of the French.

"Je suis ton sitter," she said with a sigh.

"Ok... Why are you speaking French?" Kathleen shock her head slightly. What was it with people and asking that? "Wait... You didn't take one of Kaiba Corp.'s experimental language pills, did you?" Kathleen blinked a few times, unsure of what to say. "The French one looks really weird and tastes like cheese." A look of understanding crossed her face and she nodded. "Well, follow me. I have a box of the antidote inside." As Kathleen walked into the house, her jaw dropped almost to the floor. To say that this place looked like a palace would be an understatement. Eyes wide and mouth slightly open, she followed Mokuba into the largest Kitchen she had ever seen. She was so amazed by everything that she almost walking into Mokuba, who had stopped in front of a cabinet. He frowned, looking up at the towering structure.

"I'd get the box down for you, but it's on the top shelf of this cabinet. Seto put it up there when I was using the French pills during French class," he commented while glaring up at it. Kathleen grinned and quickly climbed up onto the granite counter. Slowly standing up, but still managing to hit her head on the underside of the cabinet, she opened the door and glanced over the multitude of boxes in every shape and size imaginable. "It's the one with the British flag on it," Mokuba called from the fridge, where he was searching for something to eat. Kathleen look and, sure enough, there was a thoroughly British box on the top shelf. She opened it and found several individually wrapped pills, which looked exactly like miniature cans of Spam. With a grimace, she popped one in her mouth, and immediately blanched. With a look of pure horror, she gagged and started coughing.

"My god, that's disgusting! What in the world possessed you to make pills that taste like Spam? Isn't having to speak French enough of a punishment?" She suddenly stopped her rant. "I'm speaking English! Whoot!" She paused, grinning like a Cheshire cat, which is a very strange expression if you think about it. No cat, even a Cheshire one, can grin. But you get the picture. "I've got a British accent, too! Awesome!"

"Oh, that should wear off in a few hours," Mokuba commented, now searching the freezer. Kathleen didn't show any sign of having heard this, being too occupied with dancing around the counter, several times coming very close to the edge and almost falling off. She was so obsessed with dancing and ranting about her new accent that she didn't even notice when a certain person walked into the room. Frowning, they walked over to where she was.

"Kathleen, why the hell are you doing the Macarena on my kitchen counter? Why are you even in my kitchen at all?" a certain CEO growled, glaring at her.

Kathleen, who happened to be facing the other direction, widened her eyes in surprise. "Seto!" she cheered, jumping up in the air and, in the process, fell off the counter and onto, you guessed it, everyone's favorite teenage billionaire who's age just had to be changed by the dub. Come on! 16 year old billionaires are sooo much cooler then 18 year old ones. As Mokuba laughed maniacally and Kathleen ranted about how there were evil forces at work that were trying to get all of them in the same place so they could brainwash them and use them to take over the world, and that the Kaiba ancestors must have been pillow makers because Seto was a very comfy pillow, Seto rubbed his head. As his hand went over a particular spot, he winced in pain. He knew it was a bad idea to put tile in here. Shoving Kathleen off him, he glared up at her.

"Kathleen, what are you doing here?" he finally asked, getting slowly to his feet.

"I'm Mokuba's babysitter!" she cheered.

His eyes narrowed. Somehow this did not seem like a good idea. "Who's bright idea was this?"

"Miss Daisy's," she drawled, sitting on the counter.

"Get off the counter," he growled, rubbing his temples. She promptly sprang off. Seto looked at his watch with a frown. He didn't have time to deal with this, he had a meeting in 15 minutes. "Ok, here are the rules: Mokuba can do just about anything as long as it doesn't involve atomic weapons, hacking into military databases, hostile takeovers of pathetic companies, stupid stunts like jumping out of a third story window, or eating sugar."

Kathleen blinked a few times. "Eating sugar?" she asked, glancing over at Mokuba, who quickly hid his bowl of ice-cream. "Sooo... can he do a hostile takeover of a cool, good company?" she asked, following him to the front door.

Seto grabbed his trademark silver briefcase and headed out the door. "Sure, as long as it shows potential for improvement."

"And... When are you getting back?"

"... Around 9. Why?"

Kathleen smirked, strangely reminding Seto if himself. "No reason. See you latter, Seto!" He rolled his eyes and walked off, not even noticing the pair of eyes watching them from the bushes. The person in question grinned evilly.

"Excellent," they whispered, lowering a camera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kathleen sat down on a bar stool, looking over at Mokuba. "Sooo... you aren't allowed to eat sugar?"

Mokuba looked up from his pile of food, frowning. "No, but if you try to take this away..."

"What are you talking about?" Kathleen asked, genuinely surprised. "You aren't eating any sugar. You're just eating cake, ice-cream, chocolate, gummy bears, marshmallows and cookies. But if you do try to eat any sugar..." Mokuba blinked a few times. What she actually serious? "Sooo... What do you want to do?"

"You really like saying 'sooo,' don't you?"

"Maybe... What _do_ you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking about hacking into North Korea's military database and starting a war with Canada..."

"Didn't your brother say you weren't allowed to hack into military databases?"

"Please?"

"Sooo..."

"You did it again!"

"... Why don't you just hack into the FBI?"

Mokuba was taken completely off guard. "Is this a trick to get me to agree so you can turn me in to the Secret Service?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nope. It's just a loophole."

Mokuba grinned. "You just might be the single decent babysitter I've ever had. I might even go easy on you."

Kathleen grinned evilly. "So, let's go start a war! Oh, and can we take over Microsoft after that?"

"You know, you really are evil... And insane..."

"Please, flattery won't get you anywhere," she commented with no sarcasm what so every as she grabbed a handful of gummies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisara lay sprawled across the couch, glaring at a shadow on the wall. "I'm bored!" She complained, pulling a pillow over her head.

"And I care because..." Bakura asked, flipping through channels, never stopping on one for more then five seconds.

"If I don't find something to do soon, I'll hurt you," she grumbled. Bakura turned the TV off and walked over to her.

"Well, that's just too bad now isn't it? And what makes you think you could hurt me?" he drawled, smirking down at her. She growled and tossed her pillow at his head, missing by more then three feet. Bakura reached out and caught it as is sailed by.

"Your aim's gotten worse. I didn't think that was possible," he commented before dropping the pillow on her head and waling away. As she glared at his retreating back, Ayoka walking in, frowning slightly.

"Kisara, I've been thinking..." she began, only to be cut off.

"Aren't you always" Kisara asked, letting one of her legs slide off the couch.

"Ha ha ha. But I was wondering, if we got stuck in our rings when we tried to get Bakura out, where did Seth go?"

"Does it even matter? Who knows, being the perfect person that he was, he might not have been sealed."

"Imagine what could have happened to him! We have no idea!"

"And your point is?..."

"He's your brother! Don't you care the least bit that his spirit could be controlled by some evil madman trying to take over the world?"

"Like I just said..."

Ayoka sighed. This was going no where. Kisara wouldn't help find Seth if he was the only person who could save the world from destruction. Actually, that had happened before... Those two had spent all their time together arguing. They were even worse then Bakura and her. The only thing they had in common was their uncanny resemblance to each other, a talent for being annoying and an extreme hatred of Atem... "His spirit could be controlled by someone on Atem's side..." she tried, hopping it would work. It did. Kisara opened on eye and glared. "And he could... um... help us make a larger anti-Atem club? she added, a questioning tone in her voice.

"Ok, fine! I'll help! He either got trapped in his rod or that millennium tablet thing that magically updated to the most advanced technology that he stole from me." Ayoka blinked a few times. "You know, the one that magically updated from a stone tablet to papyrus? He went around bragging about it for weeks? Never let it out of his sight?"

"Oh, that one. It was more like months in my opinion. I was still working in the palace then, so I got to hear his daily bragging fest to the palace scribes." Ayoka left off " It sort of reminded me of you," knowing that Kisara would kill her if she said that. "Now we just need to find those two items and..."

"One of them has already been found," Bakura drawled from another room. "A guy by the name of Marik Ishtar has it. He's supposed to be the current tomb keeper, but considering he refuses to stay underground in that Ra forsaken pit, who knows what we're supposed to call him." Ayoka and Kisara blinked a few times, surprised that he was being so helpful. Ayoka opened her mouth to ask something, but he cut her off. "And no, he won't join the club. He went good after that damn Pharaoh saved him from his demented Yami. And no, you don't want togo recruiting his Yami. He should still be banished to the shadow realm, but he could have gotten out. He was a nutcase to begin with, but now that he's been in the shadow realm for a while..." Bakura shuddered.

Ayoka blinked a few times. "Ok.. um... Where does this guy live?"

"Cairo. Why?"

"Do you think you can get us some plane tickets?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it." Ayoka sighed. Ok, maybe Kisara and Seth weren't worse then Bakura and her. They were just about tied.

Kisara frowned slightly. "Well, you can come with us if you want, and you might because Laura and Kathleen are going to have a Monty Python Marathon and Ryou's inviting all his friends over."

Bakura's eyes widened. "Ok, fine. I'll get you tickets. Now pack a few days clothes in a carry-on bag and meet me back here in 10 minutes." As he stormed off, Ayoka shook her head slightly.

"I didn't know Ryou was inviting anyone over," she commented as they headed to their rooms.

"He's not."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, and by several we mean about 9 and a half, Ryou and a few other people, and by a few other people we mean Seto's favorite people in the world, were sitting in front of Ryou's TV and discussing which movie they should watch. And, as is expected, by discussing we mean Yugi and Tea were sitting with wide eyes while Tristan and Joey attempted to strangle each other, Yami was ranting on about how it was their destiny to watch his choice, Serenity was in the kitchen getting the snacks, and Ryou was failing miserably to convince a very pissed Laura to watch with them. Due to all the excitement, no one noticed that the other Yamis were gone. Well, no one except Laura, who was feeling betrayed.

"For the last time, I will NOT watch a movie with you idiots! It's probably going to end up being some retarded one like 'Lost Pony 2.' And even if it wasn't, I wouldn't watch with you because Yami always gets the best seat and Joey hogs the popcorn."

Ryou blinked a few times, a confused look on his face. "That pony got lost again? That's so sad!"

Laura rolled her eyes. "I rest my case." Luckily for Ryou, he was saved from an extremely long, extremely angry rant about people's pathetic taste in movies when the doorbell rang. "Are you going to get that? No? Well, fine, I'll get it. Why is it so hard for someone closer to the door to get up and walk a few feet?" She continued to mutter under her breath as she stormed over to the door. "What?" she half asked, half yelled as the door swung open to reveal a very unusual sight. Her glare slipped off her face and was replaced by a look of pure astonishment. "Seto? What are you...doing... oh." Her voice sort of slipped off as she noticed the figure thrown over his shoulder. "What happened to Kathleen?" she asked in astonishment.

Seto shrugged, causing Kathleen to slip slightly. "I have to idea. When I got back from my meeting, I found both her and Mokuba passed out and snoring loudly on the floor, surrounded by junk food."

"But what were they _doing_?"

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling it involved nuclear warheads and Madagascar."

"Madagascar?" Seto nodded. "Um...ok... Do you think you could drop her off in her room? I don'tthink could carry her, but I can show you..." She was cut off by Yami wandering over.

"So who was at the door... Kaiba! What are you doing here? Have you come to accept your destiny by joining us for move night?"

The brunette's eyes narrowed. "No." Unfortunately, 'movie' seemed to be a taboo word for Kathleen, who almost instantly woke up. In one clumsy movement, her head shot up and she hit it on the door frame, causing her to fall not-so-gracefully onto the floor.

"Movie? I _love_ movies. What one is it? Is it a horror movie? I love good horror movies, but most are crappy. If it's a crappy one I don't want to watch it. I don't want to watch some stupid science fiction one, either. Or a Disney one either. I don't like Disney movies, most are stupid. Especially the Disney Channel Original ones. They are sooooo stupid. Chick flicks are usually stupid. But Win a Date with Tad Hamilton was ok... I want to watch Kung Fu Hustle! It's sooo funny! And violent. Yay! Violence! Let's watch the Matrix. Or some movie where lots of stuff explode. Mokuba and I were going to blow up Madagascar. Madagascar is retarded, the movie is even worse. So what movie are we watching?" By some means unknown to man, she was able to get this all out in one breath. Everyone who was within throwing distance just stared at her in surprise, and blinking an unnatural amount of times. "Well? What movie are we watching?"

Tea blinked a few more times. "Well, seeing as both Tristan and Joey are unconscious... We'll be watching Yami's choice, which is... 'Lost Pony 2.'"

Kathleen's eyes narrowed. "WHAT? WHAT SORT OF RETARDED MOVIE IS THAT?" she shouted. Her eyebrows furrowed together slightly. "The pony got lost _again_?"

Seto raised an eyebrow slightly. "I better be going. Mokuba's in the limo right now... And I sort of pity the driver."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K- Wow. This chapter might be one of the longest in the making.

L- Yeah. It took us... more weeks than I want to think about.

K- Hopefully it won't take this long for the next chapter. Actually, it won't. We already sort of know what we're doing for the next chapter.

L- Yeah. And that's been the same for... every other one!

K- And?

L- And... um... I don't know...

K- Let's see... we need to end this off with a bang.

L- I have a bad feeling about this...

K- I know! GAARA!

Gaara- What?

K- Will you say bye to these nice folks?

G- No.

K- Please?

G- T.T

K- Gah! Scary! Ok, I don't want you to use that desert coffin thing so... Bye!

G- T.T

L- ((stares at Gaara)) ... HEY! YOU AREN'T KAKASHI!((sad sad))Why can't I have my favorite character?

Katie- Because you suck. And take too long to write.

Annie-AND WHAT ABOUT ME! I've been waiting for FOREVER to come back! Laura... I'm going to KILL YOU!

L- Uh, oopsies! BYE BYE!


	13. Chapter 12

K- Oh my gosh! It must be the end of the world, because I've finally gotten this typed up!

L- Took you long enough. It's been what, _months_ sense we've updated?

K- Sorry. It's not my fault that school is retarded and gives up too much work. I had it written out before Christmas, and then I got it typed up. But then my folder with all my documents got deleted! And I had stuff for the next chapter typed, too!

L- Yeah, yeah. You told me all of this already.

K- But I didn't tell the readers…

L- Oh well, hurry up and finish typing this!

K- Ok, ok. Yeash. I've got a while to do it, anyways.

L- Uh…

K- I'm in the school library right now, but who knows where I'll be when I finish typing this. I love doing non-school stuff during school!

L- Yeah. Don't you do that already?

K- You're mean…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­-------------------------

**Chapter Twelve**

_In which Lisa White begins her revenge_

Seto sat at his desk, eyes closed. He told himself to calm down, to breath. It was coming, it always did. At the exact same time, every day. Even on weekends. So why did it always get him so aggravated? He took a deep breath. He could survive this. All he had to do was keep from loosing his…Before he could finish his thought, the _beep_ the signaled the rising of his blood pressure came. Reflexively, his fist came down on the intercom button. "What?" he growled. So much for the not loosing his temper plan.

"Uh…Mr. Kaiba, Miss Rathing just called in. I'm…I'm going to put her through now," the secretary stammered. Seto growled slightly, but didn't say a word. There was a paused, than an overly cheerful voice came through the intercom.

"HI, SETO! I was just calling to let you know that…"

"Sarah, you do know that you used up your last sick day yesterday, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know, I was getting to that. Now don't interrupt, it's rude. Well, anyways…Where was I? Oh, yeah, I remember. So, I don't have any more sick days so I'm calling in dead!"

Seto just sat there, staring at the intercom. "You're **_what_**?"

A snort could be heard from the other end of the line. "Dead. And why not? It's not like I do anything at work, anyways. All I do is sit and smile for the camera, making it look like you've got a public relations office. I don't see why you even need a public relations office, let alone someone to be head of that department…You don't _do_ anything with the public!" It was silent for a few minutes. The person on the other end sat patiently. She and her employer had this conversation every day. She just sat, waiting for the reply that always came. But today, it never did.

"Actually, now we do. A situation's come up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­-------------------------

Kathleen sat at her desk, slowly tapping her fingers. Five minutes to class, then four classes, and she was free. Well, not exactly. After that she had to get a new job for her favorite class _ever_. And this time, it had to be related to cooking in some way. Cooking! Did making popcorn at the movies count as food-related? Unfortunately, she was brought out of her wonderful mussing by an excited squeal.

"Kathleen, why didn't you _tell_ me you were going out with Seto Kaibe?" She looked up to see Sharaz, a Tea clone with half the brain cells of a fly. "He is so hot! So, tell me, is he a good kisser?" Kathleen just sat there, completely confused.

"Huh?"

"Hm? Oh you didn't know it had gotten out? Well, it's on the covers of all the tabloids. We were all wondering what was going on when you tackled Seto on that news show, but we figured that you were just an obsessed fan. But now we know! You know, you make a really cute couple!" Kathleen was now at a loss for words. Chances were that Sharaz had just misread something. After all, she had insisted for a better part of a month that Tokyo was in Canada. The situation was made even worse when it was discovered that she'd lived in Tokyo three years earlier. It was girls like Sharaz that gave blonds a bad name. Except she wasn't a blond…

"I'm going out on a limb here, but have you suffered a recent head injury?"

"Now, now, Miss Bakura. There's no need to be rude. People are just curious about you're fiancé," her teacher commented as she walked into the room just before the bell rang. While nothing else had really sunk in about what everyone was talking about, apparently fiancé was Kathleen's new taboo word. "WHAT? Fiance? When the heck did I get engaged without me knowing? Wow, that sounded really weird…" Kathleen spaced out for a second, staring off into, where else, space. "So, anyways… What the heck is going on?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­-------------------------

As the trio walked through the Cairo airport, Bakura tried to ignore the animated chatter of his companions. Unfortunately for him, they were unaffected by jetlag…and he was. Enough said.

"Ohmira, is that a mime? I _hate_ mimes! They're evil, but not in a good way. Oh, look! A magazine seller…What the?...Is that me on the cover of a…Oh, it's just Kathleen. I want Starbucks. Where's a Starbucks?"

"Bakura, I want to know where we're gong. Where are we going? What's that stupid sign say? Why do they have stalls selling plastic ankhs? It's sacralgious!"

Bakura just rolled his eyes and continued walking. As they left the rental office and walked over to their rides (He was _never_ going to rent _anything_ within 50 feet of Kisara again. He could still hear her voice ringing in his head. "Bakura, have you finished renting the car yet? Bakura, what car did you rent? Bakura, I want to see the…What the heck is _that_? Bakura! I can't ride in that…thing! It'll Ruin my image! I want to ride in something cooler! What's that? That motosick…Motorcycle! Bakura, I want to ride a motorcycle! Bakura, rent MOTORCYCLES!"), he was entirely unprepared for the shouts of anger, surprise, and disgust… from Ayoka.

"What the heck did they do to Cairo?" she shouted, eyes wide as she examined the sight before her.

"No idea," Kisara commented as she put on her dark blue, also rented, helmet. "But let's go to Alexandria, I like Alexandria better than Cairo. Plus there was something I wanted to get from the library... On second thought, let's skip the library. I don't want to know what my fine is for that scroll I forgot to return."

Bakura blinked a few times, pondering whether he should let her be delusional or crush this plan before it got larger. Well, he already had a migraine, so he might as well do the second. It wasn't like she would make it any worse. "Kisara, the library and most of the area around it sort of got burnt down."

"WHAT?" Kisara's eyes went wide. "Please don't say... Not the shopping district, too?" Bakura nodded gravely, trying to hold back a smirk. "NOOOOOO!" she sobbed, collapsing onto her motorcycle. After sitting there glumly for a few seconds, she perked up. "oh well. We can just go to the motorcycle convention instead!"

"Motorcycle convention?" Bakura growled, his eyes narrowing. "What motorcycle convention?"

"That one," Kisara said, jabbing her thumb in the direction of a conveniently placed poster.

"Awesome!" Ayoka shouted. "Look! It's really close to where we're going! We can got this rod and use it to make them give us all the blue cotton candy!"

"Yay! Hurry up, Bakura! We want to get there before they run out!" Bakura narrowed his eyes further, but complied. He was seriously rethinking this trip. Anything that could nock his sister out of her "greater-than-though," always serious mode could not be good for his health. The last time she'd been this hyper was when she found that stupid ring that she just had to think would look good on him and that just had to be enchanted and just had to turn him into a girl for two months and just had...

"Bakura, you MORON! Hit the brakes!" He slammed his foot down just in time, causing it to skid to a halt mere centimeters from Kisara. "Why the hell did you have to space out like that? This is all your fault!"

Bakura raised and eyebrow. "Really? And why, pray tell, is that? I'm not the one who decided to stop!"

"Yeah? Well, you were too busy daydreaming to tell us when we needed to turn! Now we're lost!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­-------------------------

Kathleen sat on the sofa in the principal's office, arms and legs crossed, glaring at a magenta stain on the floor. She looked up as the door swung slowly open, then went back to examining the stain. Mrs. Sir walked in, followed by an extremely worries looking Ryou and a not-so-much-worried-as-annoyed Laura.

"Kathleen, are you all right?" Ryou asked, walking over to her. She made no response.

"You didn't try to dye your teacher's hair green again, did you?" Laura asked, sitting down next to her. Kathleen just shook her head. "Then what did you do to get in so much trouble?"

"Well, apparently I'm a lot like Haru," Kathleen mumbled.

Laura looked confused." Well, if you mean that you have cool hair, that is definitely an overstatement."

"No, I mean the black/white-ness."

"So, they've decided that you have black roots and that's against the dress code?" Kathleen shot her a glare. "come on! Just tell me! It can't be that bad. It's not like you tore apart an entire classroom." Kathleen blinked a few times in surprise, then laughed nervously. "WHAT?" Laura shouted, jumping up. "What possessed you to tear apart a classroom?" Kathleen's eyes narrowed again and she returned to her previous occupation of glaring at the floor. Mrs. Sir took this as her queue to explain.

"Apparently Miss Bakura got mad when people wouldn't stop asking her about her fiancé."

"You got engaged?" Ryou asked, sounding extremely surprised... and strangely excited. "Why didn't you tell us? When's the wedding? Can I help plan it? I am invited, aren't I?"

As he continued to ramble on, Laura just stood, blinking in surprise as she watched her furious friend, who looked like she was about to strangle Ryou. "So... You aren't engaged, are you?"

Kathleen let out a sight of relief. "YES! Finally, someone get's it!" she exclaimed, flopping back on the couch.

"So, who does everyone think you're engaged to?" Before Kathleen could answer, the door swung open again, this time extremely quickly and hitting the wall with a dull thud. A tall young woman (well, she was tall compared to most people. Kaiba still had about 4 inches on her) walked in, her sandals making a flopping sound in the now silent room. Despite the fact that her blond hair was in an extremely messy bun, and that she was wearing a white tank top, a pair of faded jeans, and a long, double strand of big, randomly colored wooden beads, there was something in her green eyes that seemed to just scream professionalism, in a "Let's get this over with quickly so I have enough time to get a smoothie" sort of way.

"Hi! I assume my boss already called? Well, anyways, sorry I'm late. I was just really tired this morning and had to get something in me or else I'd go into a coma from lack of caffeine or something. So I just had to stop by Starbucks, and there was a really long line. And then I saw the cutest shirt ever and just had to buy it... the traffic was really bad, too," she added as an afterthought. Mrs. Sir was at a complete loss for words, and Ryou looked shocked that anyone could be this irresponsible and still have a job. Laura was trying to figure out what this person was doing here, and Kathleen was... practically glaring daggers.

"Who are you?" she snapped, re-crossing her arms.

"Hm? Oh, I'm Sarah Rosenthorm," she replied lazily.

Kathleen instantly perked up. "That's such a cool last name! It sounds like Rose-and-thorn! You know, Rose-and-thorn, Rose-an'-thorn, Rosethorn?"

Sarah looked puzzled, but then grinned. "That's so cool! I can't believe I never thought of that! Can you do that with your name?"

"Sort of. the only cool one I can think of is Baka-you're-a, and that's a bit of a stretch."

"I feel sorry for Kaiba, the only one I can think of for him is Keys-baa."

"Keys-baa... that's pretty good... Do you work for him?" Kathleen asked, deciding that this girl wasn't so bad after all. Mrs. Sir, who had just sort of spaced out halfway through the conversation, was brought back to earth by this question. Ryou, who was still trying to figure out how anyone other than Laura could understand Kathleen's logic, didn't really care, and Laura just rolled her eyes.

"No duh, you retard. It's on her briefcase," Laura commented, hitting Kathleen on the back of the head. Rubbing her head, she looked over and, sure enough, there was a bid Kaiba Corp. logo on the briefcase, which looked identical to Kaiba's gigantic metal monstrosity that passed for a briefcase, except for the logo and a huge "CAUTION: Toxic Waste," sticker plastered on it.

Sarah grinned. "Well, yeah, I work for him. I'm the head of the Public Affairs department. And, speaking of public affairs, Seto wants to talk to you."

Kathleen's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Sarah was silent for a few moments. "I'm not really sure... I assume it has something to do with the rumor."

Kathleen relaxed a little. "You know it's a rumor?"

"Well duh. I teased Seto about it and he ranted for half an hour about how absurd it was and how only an idiot would fall for it." Sarah shook her head slightly. "I wasn't dumb enough to bring it up again."

Laura, deciding that if she didn't do anything she wouldn't be able to get a word in at all, cut them off before they could start another topic. "So, did you come here to pick Kathleen up or What? If you did, can I come, too?"

Sarah blinked a bit in surprise. "Well... OK! Maybe if I can convince Seto that I couldn't figure out which one of you he was talking about, he'll put me on incompetence leave!"

Kathleen grinned. "that sounds sooo awesome! Mrs. Sir, can I get incompetence leave from that Work Studies thing?"

"Absolutely not!" she growled. "And who said you could come barging in here and drag my students off to who knows where without getting my approval first?"

Sarah's eyes flashed dangerously. "Remember that wonderful man who Seto sent to talk to you the last time you pissed him off? Well, I et that if I ask him really nicely, he'll come down with some of his friends to explain it to you." Mrs. Sir pales.

"Um... are these guys hired thugs or what?" Laura stage whispered to Sarah.

"Nope, lawyers," she stage whispered back.

"Well, if you put it that way... Have a great time at Kaiba Corp!" Mrs. Sir forced out, gulping loudly. As Sara skipped out of the room, followed by a babbling Kathleen and ecstatic Laura, it sounded strangely like she was muttering "Works every time" under her breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­-------------------------

"We're not lost!" Bakura shouted for the five thousandth time.

"Yes we are! You say that they live near here, but how can they when there aren't any buildings?" Kisara shouted back.

"I never said they lived in a building!"

"How can they not live in a building?"

"Well, maybe it's because they live in a TOMB!"

"SO? TOMBS ARE BUILDINGS, TOO!"

"Um, guys" Ayoka hesitantly put in.

"WHAT?" they yelled in unison.

"I think you should come see this," she commented, pointing out across the desert. Sure enough, some ways away, they could just make out an old, ruined looking structure. And, a few meters behind that was, you guessed it, the motorcycle convention.

"Ha! See, Bakura? I told you we weren't lost!" Kisara taunted, a triumphant grin on her face.

The their just rolled his eyes and got back on his motorcycle. "Come on, let's just get this over with."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­-------------------------

Ishizu looked around the now clean room, letting out a small sigh of satisfaction. For some reason, having a hyperactive girl living with them, in addiction to two particularly lazy men, was making the task of keeping _anything_ clean even harder than usual. As she admired her handiwork, she winced slightly when she heard a load band and crash. There went any hope of keeping this place clean. Now that Marik and Katie were back...

"What the heck was that for?" she heard Katie... Wait. That wasn't Katie.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to if you had just moved when I _asked_ you," a voice, slightly deeper than her brother's, drawled. It sounded sort of familiar. Where had she heard it before?

"You know, he's sort of right this time," another feminine voice added.

There was a slight growl, and the first voice began to speak again. "Yeah, yeah. You can be a real hypocrite sometimes. You claim to hate your brother, but you always side with that _scheißekopf_."

The male voice registered just as it roared "WHAT did you call me?" As she rushed into the rushed into the other room, broom in hand, she gaped at the sight in front of her. A slightly pale, yet unquestionably Egyptian girl was sprawled on the floor. Her faded jeans were covered with dust, and she was glaring heatedly up the stairs. Ishizu looked up, and there was the Thief King, being restrained by another girl. Ishizu blinked a few times, then regained her composure.

Glaring up at the thief, she snapped, "What are you doing here, Bakura?"

The aforementioned male, who just happens to be one of four to five to appear in this chapter, blinked a few times in surprise. "Oh, it's you." The girl on the floor turned around and blinked a few times as well.

"Kura-kun, what's Isis doing here? Why didn't you tell me she was still alive?"

Bakura freed himself from the other girl's hold and began heading down the steps. "Well, maybe it's because that's not Isis," he commented with a roll of his eyes. "And don't call me Kura-kun."

The girl grinned evil, and Ishizu had a feeling that Bakura would be hearing "Kura-kun" many more times in the future. Meanwhile, the other girl blinked a few times, then squinted in Ishizu's general direction. "It's not? 'Cause she sure looks like her."

"And if she isn't Isis, who's to say she's not possessed by Isis?" the floor girl added.

"Ok, Ayoka's question first. Just because Ryou looks like me doesn't mean he is me. And Kisara, while Ryou and I look alike and I possessed him, I know for a fact that Ishizu here is not possessed by Isis in any way, shape or form." He stopped in front of her, and glared down. "Not that that means she isn't possessed by something else. And no, Kisara, she isn't possessed by the spirit of a contortionist, either."

"Darn," the girl on the floor, who was apparently called Kisara, muttered as she crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" Ishizu growled, attempting to return the glare a certain theif was sending her, and failing miserably.

"Well..." Kisara drawled as she got up from the floor, dusting off her jeans, "I want a Porsche Boxter and a private island populated by hot guys, but I don't think I'm going to get either of those. I'd also like to go back in time and murder Atem, get Seth on the throne, use his money to go shopping, then blackmail him into letting me rule, use my knowledge of the future to propel Egypt into a super golden age, and take over the rest of the ancient world... but I don't think that's going to happen either. Right now I'd settle for a nice piece of baklava. That, or finding this Murak..."

"Marik," Bakura growled.

"...Miruk guy so we can borrow the rod," Kisara finished.

Ishizu blinked a few times. "You aren't planning on taking over the world with it, are you?"

The girl laughed nervously. "Um... Well, it's not a 'take over the world' plot, per say." Seeing the looks that everyone was sending her, she shrugged. "What, it's not. Seth wouldn't let us take over the world, anyways. Maybe just New Zealand or something, but not the world."

Ishizu shook her head. She had a feeling that them not trying to take over the world was a fib, but she was fairly certain the rod wasn't part of that plot. "Well, Marik does have the rod, and he's at the convention with Katie..."

She noticed the look of horror suddenly pass over Bakura's face. "Please say it's no the motorcycle convention," he practically begged.

"Um, well... Yeah, actually." the thief collapsed on the floor, sobbing slightly. She was fairly certain that he wanted to just get up and pound his head against the wall when the two girls started jumping around, singing and cheering.

"We get cotton candy! WE GET COTTON CANDY! **WE GET COTTON CANDY!**" As they continued to dance around, Bakura shot her a glair that clearly said, "I'm going to kill you for this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­-------------------------

Now, after a very long time without talking about Anne and Morgan... Well, we're going to talk about Anne and Morgan. So, where were we with them? Oh, yes. They were saved by the Yoda thing. Well, after being in the Yoda camp for about twenty minutes, the two girls were handed over to the mullet hunter by the Yodas so they could get their treasured grapermellon gum back. I personally thing strappleberry is much better, but that's not the point. Anyways, they were running for their lives, again, when they were split up, again. Anne was currently collapsed on the ground, head in her hands, slowly rocking back and forth.

"This is just a bad dream. A _very_ bad dream. I'm going to wake up, and the four of us will be asleep in front of the TV... And if I don't wake up soon, I _really_ need to find a shower." A few minutes latter, she heard footsteps approaching. She stayed very quiet, hopping that if he didn't hear her, he wouldn't find her. When the footsteps stopped, she cautiously opened an eye, to find herself looking at a pair of feet. Granted, they were a very clean pair of feet, were perfectly pedicure and seemed to have a faint gold glow about them. They also weren't wearing the beat up pair of combat boots that she had seen on the mullet hunter, but they were a pair of feet none the less. Maybe these _were_ his feet, and he just wore those hideous boots to protect them.

"Get up," an irritated voice drawled. "And hurry up. I want to get out of her before that stupid mullet hunter shows up. I do _not_ feel like dealing with him today. Not that I feel like dealing with him any day." Hesitantly, Anne looked up at the man. His blond hair was beginning to fall into his glaring blue eyes, and he was... Was he wearing a toga?

"Um... what about Morgan?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't start yelling. He gave an exasperated sigh. "Don't worry about her; she fell through a portal into another dimension. She'll be perfectly fine. Though she did just miss falling into one that leads to Pervatory."

Anne just stared at him. "I thought Pervatory was just something Katie and Mare made up," she commented as she got to her feet.

His eyes narrowed. "You know those monsters?" he growled. Anne nodded nervously. "Ok, hurry up. I'll explain everything to you as we go."

----------So, after many hours of Anne's life being spent doing tediously boring stuff and the whole situation being explained to her by a certain glowing god who just _happens_ to despise Katie and Marie (gee, I wonder...) we get to this next part-----------

"…So then that glow-y guy saved me from the mullet hunting guys and he pushed us through another purple portal thingy and here I am," Annie ended her explanation with a wave of her hand. She was in the Kaiba mansion, laying on a couch that probably cost enough to get her through college and eating biscotti. The biscotti probably also cost enough to get her through college. Again.

"And you're in our house… Why?" Seto Kaiba sat there staring at the girl with one of those 'Oh my gosh, she's sitting on my couch that could get me through college' look that he has so very well perfected. Probably because he's one of the only people who has to ever use it. _Pity him_. (Is sad and not-rich in the corner.)

Anne shrugged. "I don't know… I just went through this Customs thing were some glow-y lady told me that I was going to be Mokuba's new mail order personal assistant. In other words, your new secretary. And then I landed sort of here. Oh, and can I have a glass of milk?"

Kaiba sighed in annoyance and buzzed a maid. "Bring us a glass of milk," he said, talking into one of those neato things that you use to call your servants. Which Kaiba has and I wish I had.

"Ooh, make it 2!" Annie perked up, changing her order.

Kaiba glared, pressing the button again. "Make that a glass of _2_ milk."

Mokuba, who had been sitting there the whole time but never thought to say anything looked up. "I want fruit punch."

Kaiba was getting close to tearing apart one of his super-extra-fuzzy-EXPENSIVE couch cushions. He slammed on the button again. "We want a glass of 2 milk-"

Annie bounced up and down. "Ooh! And put it in a pretty glass with a red and white straw!"

Mokuba brightened up as well. "Yeah! And with one of those tiny little umbrellas on the side!"

"NEAT! And chocolate sprinkles around the rim like a margarita!"

"AWESOME! And put it all in a cactus-shaped cup!"

"COOL! And with a-"

"STOP IT!" Seto yelled, totally ruining the happy atmosphere. "One, if you really want all that, order it yourselves. Two, we're out of chocolate sprinkles. And three, tell me where the heck you expect to find a cactus-shaped glass!"

Annie and Mokuba looked heartbroken. Which they probably were. "But…"

"NO BUTS!" Kaiba screamed and ran off to tear out his hair somewhere else.

The two parties remaining sat there staring at each other.

"So… Want a cookie?"

"Heck yes." They ran off to the huge kitchen that cost more than your car payment for the next 52 years

--------------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­-------------------------

K- Sorry it took this long to get the chapter up. You see, it's sort of a funny story...

L- Really?

K- Yeah! You see, I've had this chapter written out sense... about Christmas. But it took me forever to get it typed because it was **16 **pages. So, I almost had it done when the folder I had ALL of my stuff saved in got deleted. Then I had lost of test and projects, and then I had EOCTs (End Of Course Tests), and then I had finals. Yeah, so fun. And, when I had finals, apparently I said I was going onto the computer to study French and I got on Fanfiction instead (I don't remember any of this, just MOM coming down and yelling at me) so Mom, who is parental control happy, blocked Fanfiction... I just now got her to un-block it by getting around to typing up an essay about how I've learned all these lessons this year about being organized and not procrastinating... So, that's the story!

L- And how is that funny?

K- I really don't know...

L- Thought so... Anyways, the next chapter should be up in a few weeks.

K- More likely by mid July. Maybe a bit sooner.

L- Why then?

K- Because from June 15 through the 30th I won't have access to a computer. Don't you hate family trips?

L- Um... Ok, then...

K and L- REVIEW!


End file.
